Just B E T W E E N Friends
by nnn111cuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
Summary: What happens when two people get caught up in the moment? There's nothing wrong with a little meaningless sex...right?
1. When I think about you I touch myself

A/N: I'm back and ready for action! Whee! I haven't written in a while so…yeah...be kind and review. This story is still in the making…I kinda have an idea that I'm going on but I'm still if-y on it, ya know? Erm anyway….enough ranting. Now on to the disclaimer…I do not own the Legend of Zelda! Waaaa! TT Just remember ladies and gents to read, review, and of course enjoy! And if there are any spelling mistakes…I apologize.

It had been a sweltering summer day and the night was no different. Sweat damped her brow; sheets clung to her body, her entire being restless from the midsummer heat. She slowly staggered out of her cozy bed for a glass of ice water to cool her heated body. How she prayed that the ice would not melt at the slight touch of her warm lips.

Wearing only a pair of sexy underwear and a slinky tank she carefully crept down the dark stairwell of her home ever so quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb the rest of her family. It would be unwise to wake the hot and drowsy at three a.m. Monday morning.

Upon entering the living room she saw him…sitting silently on the couch. His head hung between his legs as he ran his fingers through his messy blonde locks. Through the darkness she could see his chest heave rapidly, his hands clutched tight, and the unmistakable look of need and want deep within his azure eyes. Her mind told her to turn back, that being there with him would only lead to trouble. Yet her body drew closer to his still form.

Without speaking a word she took a seat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. His body jumped involuntarily as if a surge of electricity shot straight through his being. Sensing his discomfort her hand draws back, but before it could find its place by her side he took her small hand in his own.

Their eyes connect and in but a mere moment all else seems to disappear. She can see the pure, desperate desire for her burning in his eyes. She knows what he wants of her…and she will not disappoint.

He moves in gingerly overtaking the space between their bodies. As her eyes close she feels his soft lips graze her own. Her head begins to swoon with a mix of guilt, pleasure, curiosity, excitement, but above all else unfathomable passion. The kiss deepens as he cups her face in his rough palm, parting her lips slightly with his tongue. His free hand slides very slowly down the small of her back, creeping its way under her slinky tank. The feeling of his flesh against her own causes her to moan in pleasure.

Everyday she dreamed of him taking her into his strong embrace. Everyday she longed to be with him. This had to be nothing more than a dream…a dream in which she would awaken at any given moment. It wasn't until he tenderly nibbled her bottle lip and ran his hand across her bottom that she realized…this was no dream.

Both pulled away breathlessly, their bodies much hotter that before. She places her fingertips against her lips overwhelmed at the fact that his lips, the very same lips she had craved had been there only seconds before. They sit silently basking in the heat of the moment for but an instant, until he opens his mouth to speak.

"If…if we do this. We can't tell anyone, Zelda."

She takes his hand and gives him a weak smile.

"I know, Link."

With those last words spoken Link kisses Zelda once again as his hands roam the soft curves of her body. He pulls back to remove the white tee from upon his torso as Zelda watches in awe.

Link had to be the epitome of sexiness for she had never seen quite an exquisite physique in her life. Curiously she traced her fingertips along his lean chest, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Zelda could feel the bulge of his penis through the thin fabric of her lacy panties and his boxers.

Link knew that Zelda was inexperienced when it came to the art of sex sand he would make sure he took his time. Yet she was making it rather difficult for him to control himself with her seemingly innocent caresses.

Link grasped her small waist and slipped his hands up her delicate frame…removing the tank that hid her body. He took one last look into her amethyst eyes before pushing her down on the couch.

A/N: Sooooo, what did you guys think of chapter one?


	2. Good Morning Starshine

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short...but I'm a busy woman! So my apologies. Anyway...you guys know the drill. Read, review, and as always enjoy!

The morning had crept upon Hyrule in the blink of an eye. It was time for all those who silently slept to arise to a brand new day. But for Zelda it meant the end of summer vacation and the beginning of yet another year at Tri High. (a/n…god that's a lame name for a school….)

She lay still for a few moments…basking it the summer morning light that had peered through a nearby window. Slowly she turned over and rolled onto the empty side of her bed. Her eyes shot open in a mere second. It was in that instant that she remembered the events that took place earlier that morning. Zelda sat up to find herself in her own bed…alone. Had last night been a dream? Had the fervent kisses…moans…and desperate gasps of pleasure been a figment of her imagination?

She walked quickly to her bathroom and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She still wore the skimpy tank and sexy undines she put on the night before. Her hair was a mess but that was only natural for her at this time of the day. She was about to assume her intimate encounter with Link had been a dream…until she spotted a little red mark at the nape of her neck…then another beside her ear.

Zelda was at a loss of words now realizing the utter truth.

"Zelda are you up yet?" her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute mom!"

Zelda wanted nothing more than to sink underneath her covers and die a slow horrible death. She needed more time to think…to regain her composure. She hadn't the time to deal with school, her family, and especially Link.

After a few minutes of debating to herself…she hurriedly got dressed, making sure to cover all of hickies Link had given her, and went downstairs for breakfast. Despite how overwhelmed she was, she couldn't allow last night interfering with her schooling.

As she passed the living room her heart fluttered just a little. It was only a few hours ago that she lay quivering in sheer pleasure, tightly clutching the sides of the couch. Once she had entered the kitchen her heart stopped. Sitting ever so casually the kitchen table was Link.

He looked up with a startled expression that matched her own. Luckily Ms. Harkinian was no where to be seen but Zelda prayed that her mother would come…freeing her from this extremely awkward situation.

"Morning," Zelda said softly trying to keep herself together.

"Morning," Link replied just as softly.

A moment of silence enveloped the scene. It felt like an eternity, like a knife slowly but surely piercing through soft flesh…layer by layer. Zelda walked towards the counter to fix a plate of breakfast for herself, subconsciously touching the base of her neck.

"I'm…uh…sorry about that." Link said as he saw her gentle movement to her neck.

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"The…hickies. I didn't mean to leave any marks."

"I-it's okay. Makeup can do wonders….but...um…I do have one question. How…how did I get to my room…uh...t-this morning?"

"After you fell asleep I carried you to your bedroom. I didn't want to wake you but I'm pretty sure your mom would have freaked if she saw you and me-"

"Good morning all!" Ms. Harkinian asked happily as she swiftly entered the kitchen.

"Um...mom!" Zelda blurred out almost dropping her plate of food. She hoped her mother hadn't been there long enough to hear their conversation. Despite how nervous and flustered Zelda had become with her mother's presence Link was rather amused by the circumstances.

"Morning Ms. Harkinian." Link smiled.

"Now that was the response I was looking for." Ms. Harkinian stated eyeing her daughter.

"Geez...what did you expect scaring me half to death like that?"

"Oh, really Zel. I'll make sure to give you a warning next time I decide to walk into my own kitchen."

Ms. Harkinian walked to the counter for some coffee as Zelda took a seat around the table with Link. She thanked the goddesses that her mother didn't overhear her conversation with Link. The last thing Zelda wanted to do was upset her mother. In her eyes, Zelda was her sweet little girl…not some seductress putting men to their knees. Yet, her mother was the least of her worries.

Sure…she would be angry and upset if hearing about her only daughter having hot sex on the family couch. But her brother, Sheik, would be a completely different story. Being an elder brother, Sheik believes it is his duty to protect his sister from the lustful eyes of the opposite sex. There had been many times in which he had given her suitors the third degree without her knowing. If he found out about Link and her, he would surely go postal.

Link wasn't just some random guy…he was Sheik's best friend. He was like a brother to him.

"Mom…where's Sheik?"

"Still getting ready I think. He'd better hurry though. He's going to make you guys late."

"Just another year Ms. Harkinian." Link stated coolly.

"Aren't you and Sheik seniors this year, Link?"

"Yeah…but it feels just like any other year."

"Oh, please…isn't this the day you two will officially 'rule the school'?" Zelda asked Link sarcastically.

"We've ruled since day one at Tri High."

"Goddesses you're retarded." Zelda laughed.

"You weren't saying that las-"

Zelda gave him a hard kick in the shin before he could say anything that they would both regret.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being retarded," Zelda said between gritted teeth…glaring at Link for his actions.

"Goddesses not again," Sheik sighed as he saw the angry look on her sister's face.

"He started it," Zelda huffed in response.

"Now, now children. Must I separate you two?"

"Keep your crazy sister in line Sheik."

"Well Link, you weren't saying that las-"

Now it was Link's turn to kick Zelda…but not as hard as she had done to him. Zelda couldn't help but laugh at how fast Link's cheeks had tinted pink. She knew he was just as nervous…and worried about Sheik finding out as her. If Link's best friend slept with his sister he would go ballistic! Yet he couldn't even begin to imagine the carnage Sheik would create.

After they finished eating their breakfast Sheik, Zelda, and Link headed off to school. As they drove down the road…none would be prepared for the trial filled year that lay ahead.

A/N:…so…good….stupid…good….good…? Eh…just review damnit.


	3. No 1 Crush

A/N: Yeah...sorry for the long update. Damn midterms! Sooooo read and review my pretties! FYI…I wasn't feeling this chappie…so bleh…flame me if you must.

The first two periods didn't go so well for Zelda. She couldn't take her mind off of Link no matter how hard she tried too. Every other thought was Link this, Link that…Link massaging her…ahem.

Zelda needed to tell someone…she couldn't hold the secret for much longer. As she walked down the hall towards her locker she spotted Malon. Thank the goddesses for best friends. She just hoped Malon could stand not to mention handle yet another Link story.

"Malon!" Zelda yelled at her best friend.

"Hey Zel! Goddesses my first to classes were so fuc-"

Before Malon cold finish Zelda had dragged her into an empty classroom nearby.

Zelda locked the door and quickly turned to her friend.

"Geez Zel, what's up?" Malon asked quizzically.

"I have to tell you something….but…ugh! I…I don't know how." Zelda said as she began to pace across the room, nervously biting her nails.

"Zelda if this is about some sale at the mall again I'm going to kill you."

"No, no, no…it's…serious."

"Ooo…me like serious. Go on."

"Now before you get excited…well…I'm sure you will by the time I'm through…it's about….about…Link."

"Oh Goddesses not another Link story!"

Malon had known Zelda since junior high and she knew very well of Zelda's little crush on Link. Everyday there was always a new adventure in Zelda's little world involving Link…whether it be he made some sexual comment or gave her a seemingly innocent glance.

"It's different! Way different!" Zelda replied.

"Oh please…did his hand brush against you ass this time Zel? Or did he tell you he liked your jacket?" Malon said in annoyance as she advanced towards the exit.

"No! Malon-"

"Look Zel," Malon said with her hand steady on the doorknob," I love you and all but you have got to let this whole Link thing go. It's not going to happen…"

Zelda stood and absorbed her words but just as she was about to turn the knob…

"We had sex…" Zelda said almost inaudibly.

Malon stopped and turned her head back towards her friend.

"What did you say?"

"I said…we…had sex."

With those last words Malon locked the door once more and took a seat in one of the desks. She sat there quietly for a few moments, with her hands placed tidily on her lap. Zelda leaned against the teacher's desk waiting for Malon to reply.

"You're joking, right? I mean there's no way…"

Before she could finish Zelda had wiped the make up covering her hickies.

"Holy shit…what the hell happened?"

Zelda then plopped in another desk and buried her face into her hands.

"I don't know! I mean...I was just going downstairs last night to get a glass of water and then he….and we…ugh!"

"Whoa! He came on to you last night?" Malon exclaimed as she stood from her seat.

"Yes…" Zelda replied softy.

"And you gave in?"

"Yes…"

"Now Zel I'm very happy that you've finally rocked the casbah but…what the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Goddesses…this is not good. This is not good!"

"I know. Everything's so…complicated." Zelda whimpered softy into her sleeve.

She was so confused. Did Link like her like she hoped and dreamed for? Or was she just a meaningless fuck.

"Zelda…everything's going to be okay." Malon said rising from her seat, "We'll figure this whole thing out…I'm sure Link will choose you over Marin."

Zelda lifted her head and met Malon's brown ones. Her eyes began to tear until new floods began to trickle down her already flushed cheek.

Marin. Just the name gave a pang to her heart. She was…and probably still is Link's on and again off again girlfriend. They had a huge fight the day school let out…and Link swore that they were through for real this time. No more games.

"He's…back…with her?" Zelda asked as she staring off into space.

"I don't know for sure Zel…but you know how they are. One minute they're fighting the next they're-"

"Malon…"

Zelda started to cry. Malon rushed to her friends side and consoled her as best as she could.

The idea that Link actually had feelings for her…deep seeded feelings was just Zelda's pathetic wishful thinking. It didn't matter how much she wished things could be different…in reality she was just a meaningless fuck.

Meanwhile Link, Sheik, and Mido were hanging outside their lockers waiting for their third period class to begin.

"Man…have you guys seen some of those freshman girls!" Sheik exclaimed happily.

"Dude I was about to cream my shorts." Mido stated with a small smirk across his lips, "I wonder which one will be the first for the taking?"

"O-kay…keep dreaming Mido."

"Hey! I'm gonna nail one!"

"In case you forgot…you're Saria's biznatch."

"Hardy har, har dickface! Saria and I aren't together anymore."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. We're done…over…finito!"

"Riight…I'm sure you believe it more and more each time you say it." Sheik laughed, "right Link?...Link?"

Link hadn't been paying attention to his friends' conversation. He was too busy drifting off into his own world…his far more complicated world.

"Dude are you okay? You've been in la-la land since first period." Sheik asked.

"I'm cool…just got a lot on my mind. You know…school…homework…stupid shit like that."

Sheik and Mido stared at their friend in skeptically.

"School?" Mido repeated.

"Homework?" Sheik asked not believing what he was hearing. Since when did Link care so much about school that he couldn't contribute to the thought provoking conversations about young hot freshman girls?

"Yeah is that so hard to believe?"

After a minute of pondering Mido and Sheik had come to a conclusion. There was only one thing that could mess with Link's head…

"It's Marin." Mido and Sheik said in unison.

"It's not about Marin. She is completely out of the picture."

"Suuure she is Link." Sheik said patting him on the back.

"Yeah Link…you're just as stuck with Marin as I am with Saria."

"No we're not. I'm serious this time."

"Just like the last 3 times you two have split, right?"

Link just looked at his feet. He knew they were right…but he didn't want it to be true. He'd been dating Marin since their freshman year at Tri High. Despite how manipulative, bitchy, and downright sneaky she could be he still had feelings for her. There was a point in his life when he thought that Marin was the one for him. He even proposed to her about a year and a half back but they both decided that they were much too young to marry.

Ever since the middle of sophomore year, Marin and Link have been on and off again. They'd break up for the smallest and stupidest of reasons then 2 weeks later make up like they'd been apart for years.

"Face it Link…you and Marin were made for each other." Sheik started sadly.

"Yeah…a total match made in hell if you ask me." Mido scoffed, "Speaking of which…here comes the little miss now."

As soon as Mido finished all three guys turned their heads to see Marin strutting towards them. She walked at a smooth pace…walking the halls with such confidence and grace it was as if she owned them.

Link store at her the whole while she came, never once taking his eyes away from her exquisite physique. The way her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders, the slight bounce of her bosom as she walked…she was just as beautiful as he remembered before she left for summer vacation.

Usually he would have already been hard at the sight of her especially since he hadn't been with her all summer long. Yet Zelda had already relieved him…much to his satisfaction.

"Hey…guys," Marin said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Link."

"Hey Marin," they all replied together.

"So…have fun this summer?"

"Eh…just hung out as usual," Sheik said rubbing the back of his head, "partying…drinking…"

"Oh…that's cool," Marin stated uninterested, "so Link…have fun?"

"You mean without you? Yes." Link stated coolly.

Mido and Sheik just backed away slowly. The bickering was about to begin and both Link and Marin had spent plenty of time apart to spend some serious time tearing each others throats out.

"Oh, so glad your hand came in _handy_ on those lonely nights," she spat.

"Ha…better than anything you did that's for sure."

"Goddesses Link I was just coming over here to have a civilized conversation with you!"

"Really? We all know you came over here to find out what or should I say who I've been doing over the summer."

Marin grew silent…gripping her books tightly.

"I know we had a fight before I left but…did you really...were you really sleeping with someone else?"

"Please! Don't act like you didn't fuck some loser on you trip to Termina!"

"I didn't! I would never do something like that!"

"Just like you didn't with Ganon? Or Darin?" Link said, "What about them, huh?"

"Those were just stupid rumors! I can't believe you took them to heart!"

"Of course I did! How would you feel if rumors started going around saying I fucked some other girl?"

"I trust you!"

Link laughed in disbelief. Marin was a manipulative bitch and a good one at that. He knew that she had cheated on him…several times in fact. Mido and Sheik had informed him the first time they saw her on a date with random guy from school.

Link just wanted to come out and say 'Mido and Sheik saw you'…but then she would have played the 'are you spying on me…we were just hanging out' card.

In the end he simply asked her but what kind of person would just admit to cheating? To this day he wondered why he didn't end it right then and there...saving himself from her games. Yet there was still this part of him that wanted to be with her…that needed to be with her. So he just blew it off…like nothing happened.

Just as Link was trying to cool off and continue his argument…Zelda and Marin walked passed. Seeing the look of distress and grief on her delicate features, Sheik confronted her to see what had happened to his younger sister.

"Whoa…Zel are you okay?" Sheik asked stepping in her path.

"Yeah…" she sniffed, "just fine."

She took a moment to look at Link and then Marin. When her eyes met Link he felt her sadness…her anger…her torment.

"Zelda…" he started.

"We have to go." Malon said hurriedly before Link could speak, "we're gonna be late for class."

Malon and Zelda continued on their way.

"Geez…what do you think happened to her?" Mido asked.

"I don't know," Sheik said watching his sister walk away, "but I swear if some-"

"I gotta go too," Link cut in as he began to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of Zelda.

"Where are you going? I am not through talking to you Link!" Marin yelled.

"Well I'm through talking to you!" he yelled back.

Mido ran after Link to make sure everything was alright as Sheik tried calming Marin down.

"Dude! Wait up!" Mido yelled chasing after his good friend. Link had finally slowed down and was now sauntering down the halls.

"What's...up?" Mido asked struggling to regain his breath.

Link didn't respond. He didn't know if he should tell Mido what had happened earlier this morning. Sure he was his friend…but he was also Sheik's.

"Look," he said stopping mid step, "I now I shouldn't be telling this cause it puts you in a very uncomfortable position but…"

"But? Come on Link spit it out."

"I..."

"You…? Oh come on. I can handle whatever it is you're going to say."

"I slept with Zelda."

A/N: Lame…stupid…ugh…just review.


	4. I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal

A/N: Ah my pretties…another chappie for you. Just remember to read, review, and enjoy! Oh! And the italics are the whole flashback crap…kay? Muah!

Mido kept his gaze fixed on Link…a slight smile growing slowly across his lips.

"…You're kidding me…there's…no…no…you pulling my balls aren't you?" Mido stammered half laughing, "There's _no_ fucking way…"

Link sighed in a bit of frustration and guilt.

"I did, okay?" he replied running his hands through his blonde locks.

"_Are you insane_?" Mido whispered roughly, "What the hell, Link?"

Seeing how Mido was reacting, Link pulled him by the collar and dragged him outside of the school building. The last thing he needed was Mido to spill the beans on him.

"Goddesses can you keep it down?" Link said agitatedly, "The last thing I need right now is for Sheik to find out."

"Oh! And how long do you think you can keep this from him?"

"I don't know…as long as I have too."

"And what am I suppose to do, huh? When he finds out that I knew…oh man…we're both gonna be fucked!"

"Look. I told you before that I'm sorry for putting you in this position…but fuck…I had to tell someone!"

"Tell me what? About your little conquest!" Mido stated pacing crazily on the fresh cut blades of grass of Tri High, "We're not talking about the usual bitches and hoes Link. We are talking about **Zelda**! Our **_best friend's_** little sister!"

"It's not like that…"

"Oh really?", Mido exclaimed sarcastically, "I fucking doubt it."

Link struggled with his thoughts for a moment. Was Mido right? Was Zelda just another conquest…or was it more? Link knew that Zelda had feelings for him but there was no way he could return them…even if he wanted too. She's his best friend's sister! That's just a line you don't cross.

Link gave a somewhat sheepish look at his friend.

"You're not gonna rat me out are you?"

Mido let out a frustrated sigh. The situation he was in was going to cost him his life. There was no way Link could keep this under wraps forever. It was only a matter of time before everything would change because of Link's horny ass.

"No…"

Link sighed in relief. He knew he could count on Mido but he did feel bad for putting him in this position. There's nothing worse than being torn between two friends…that and sleeping with your best friend's sister.

"Thanks."

"But since I'm not ratting on you…you owe me two things."

"What?"

"First of all…I'm not a shitty friend...so…I expect you to tell Sheik on your own."

Fuck. Despite the fact that Link and Sheik are friends…that doesn't mean he'll go easy on him for sleeping with Zelda just because they're pals. Yet Mido was right for once. Link had to tell Sheik but today wasn't the day…and Link seriously doubted that tomorrow would be either. He needed to plan out what he was going to say…very carefully and for that he would need time.

"….yeah…" Link answered in defeat.

"And Secondly….why'd you do it?"

That was a good question…a very good question. Link thought back to his encounter with Zelda.

_Before she came downstairs he was restless…he hadn't had sex at all that summer…he didn't even masturbate. Link promised himself that he'd build up some momentum for Marin when she came back from her trip. He wanted to 'teach' her a lesson for all of her bitchy antics…and to remind her why they hooked up in the first place._

_Yet the pressure was too much for him. He needed release. As he sat on the couch he argued mentally with himself…should he just wait one more day for Marin or stroke himself mercilessly? In the midst of his inner turmoil…she came. He took a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye and wanted nothing more than for her to turn back. The only thing covering her curves was a mere tank and panties._

_He cursed silently to himself…hoping that she would just walk away…but secretly praying that she would come closer. Once she took a seat next to him all hope was lost and so was the once soft feeling of his cock._

_She needed to leave before he did something stupid…but being the innocent that she is…she stayed and placed a worrying hand on his knee. Her closeness alone got him hard…but her touch was enough to send him over the edge. He noticed that she was finally beginning to pull away…but it was much too late for that._

_He wanted her…wanted to touch her, kiss her…and most importantly…fuck her. The fact that she was his best friend's sister didn't even faze him. All his thoughts were out the window. His body was in control now._

_He grabbed her wrist quickly before she could pull away. At first he wasn't sure if she would allow him…but then he remembered how she felt about him…how she cared for him. She wanted this just as bad…he saw it in her eyes_.

After that…Link's thoughts go into a blur of raw heat and passion. He knew what happened…what he did….how he did it…but now was not the time. He was pretty sure that Mido would piss and moan about him getting hard over Zelda…again.

_Again?_ Did he actually feel for her or was it the thought of her panting his name, urging him on as he fucked her?

Link coughed trying to rid the thought from his head and turned his attention back to his waiting friend.

"I…I honestly don't know. I mean…I was just…very…and…she was there...and…"

"So you fucked her cause you were horny and she just happened to be there?"

"No!" Link exclaimed defensively.

"Then?"

"I….I don't know…" Link trailed off.

Walking behind him, Mido gave Link a hearty slap on the back.

"Link?"

"Yeah…"

"You're fucked."

"Yeah…thanks."

A/N:….eh…it was going to be longer but…I like to dangle the bone. Muahahahaha!


	5. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the long update but well worth it I think. So read and review my lovlies!**

The first day back at Tri High had ended rather well for most students. Yet for those unfortunate few the day had ended in nothing but sheer confusion, deception, and overall- drama.

Zelda and Malon had just finished saying their good-byes for the day. Malon wanted to stay with Zelda to make sure she was going to be alright but Zelda insisted that she would be fine on her own.

Throughout the day she had to come to the conclusion that what had happened earlier in the morning was just one of those moments…a moment where anything can happen.

Zelda was walking slowly down the empty hallways towards the school gym.

Sheik and his band of merry men had practice today so Zelda had wait in the bleachers till they were done. As she came upon the double doors that led to the gym she paused for a second.

The sounds coming from behind those doors were not only the sounds of the guys playing basketball…but also the notorious hoots and hollers of cheerleaders.

It was bad enough to for Zelda to have to sit in Link's presence but to sit in front of Link _and_ Marin was a completely different story. Despite the fear and nervousness that flooded her veins Zelda had to face them sooner or later. She couldn't allow this one…moment…to break her. With that thought in mind and a deep breath to calm her nerves, Zelda pushed the doors open and entered the gym.

She scanned the area quickly as she walked casually towards the bleachers. Sheik, Mido, and some other guys from the basketball team were playing while Marin and her girls were watching and cheering courtside. The only thing missing from the picture was Link.

As Zelda continued on her way she carefully scanned the area once more for him without looking like she was looking for him…which she felt completely stupid for doing by the way.

Her search faded as she came upon her destination…but as she turned her attention back to the bleachers she bumped into something….something very big…and tall…and…

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Ganon spat at Zelda who lay sprawled on the floor.

She sat upright and began to gather her school work that had fallen out of her binder. Now she new what it felt like to be one of those geeks in the movies.

"S-sorry, she said as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it sweetheart," Ganon stated with a sneer, "You're gonna have to pay for almost knocking me down."

Zelda took a step back as Ganon advanced to grab her but before he could even lay a finger on her a basketball hit him hard across the face causing him to fall back.

"Get the fuck away from my sister," Sheik said angrily, grabbing the ball the he had just thrown, instinctively standing in front of his sister.

"You're sister's the last thing you should be worrying about…now," Ganon said wiping the blood from his busted lip, "Cause you're about to get your ass kicked."

"Bring it on."

With that Ganon's crew came out from behind the bleachers ready to fight.

All the while Sheik stood his ground as Mido and a few of his other friends gathered around him and Zelda.

"Sheik…don't," Zelda whispered franticly, pulling on her brother's shirt.

"Just stay back Zel."

Zelda tried to stop him once more but stopped herself instead. She knew her brother…and he wouldn't end till either Ganon or he was lying beaten to a bloody pulp on the gym floor.

The fight began with Sheik throwing a hook across Ganon's not so pretty face forcing him back yet again. This time Ganon retaliated and lunged at Sheik full force, taking them both down on the ground. With those two fighting the rest of the gym erupted in a mix of fists, groans, and blood.

Marin and her friends crowded together in a corner yelling at the guys to stop while Zelda tried to make her way out of the brawl that had started around her. She was almost safe until one of Ganon's fallen cronies grabbed hold of her ankle. Zelda yelp as she went crashing to the floor.

Zelda looked around panic stricken, praying that her brother would save her but he was too enthralled in his own battle. The guy grabbed her wrists with one hand and quickly covered her mouth with the other. He gave her sickening smirk as he stood up with her still in his grasp. Zelda tried to squirm out of him hold but he was too strong and without anyone getting anyone's attention he snuck into the girl's restroom.

Once inside he threw Zelda hard against the wall making her cry out in pain. Zelda leaned against the wall holding her aching head but before she could regain her composure the guy had grabbed both her ankles and pulled her body towards him.

He licked his lips as Zelda struggled against him begging him to stop.

"You're only getting me harder baby," he said lustfully.

He then tore her blouse open revealing her sexy satin bra but before he had the chance to relish in the vision of perfection that lay crumpled beneath him, he was thrown across the restroom, slamming into the porcelain sink with a painful thud…and before he could even stand straight a fist collided with his temple knocking him out cold. Yet even as he lay motionless on the ground he was still being hammered with fists of fury.

"Link stop!" Zelda yelled as she grabbed him from behind.

Link's fist stopped just centimeters from the guy's face…he could still feel his breath against his knuckles. Link put his arms down to his side and caught his breath. Zelda could still feel the tense rage in his body as she grasped his shoulders. She could still see the blood on his hands…the sweat on his brow.

Link stood up and turned to her. Zelda did the same but soon crossed her arms when she took notice of her nakedness. Like a gentleman Link took off his jacket and placed it around her pulling her a bit closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held her chin in his hand, turning it for inspection.

"Yeah…just…a couple of scratches," she whispered in response.

Link was now mere centimeters from her…his warm breath against her cheek…his blonde locks fluttering against her forehead.

She knew this was a bad idea…that her brother was just outside this very room, that his _'girlfriend'_ was just outside this very room…but she could care less. The moment had caught her once again.

Link brought his head down to meet her lips…they were so close…so close he could feel her heart pounding…but…

"Zelda!" Sheik yelled running into the restroom.

Link and Zelda pushed away from each other like they had the plague as Sheik entered the scene along with Mido, Marin and her girls. No one had noticed the awkward tension upon entering the restroom…all save for Mido…_and_ Marin.

"Are you okay?" Sheik asked as he looked at the carnage around him.

"Y-yeah…I'm okay."

"Who the fuck took you in here?"

"Uh…I think it was this poor sap," Mido said as he pointed toward the guy's body.

"Goddesses!" one of Marin's friends screeched as she saw the guy lying still on the cold restroom floor.

"That's what he gets for messing with my sis," Sheik spat, "you're a fuckin' pal Link."

Mido sent Link a glare.

"Yeah…" Link sighed, "…a real pal."

**A/N: Soooo? Good? Bad? Do tell. Review, muah!**


	6. These Words

**A/N: Okay...so I'm finally posting this chapter. Sorry for the hold up but I was so not feeling this chapter. I'm still not. I got a serious case of writer's block…but the people have spoken. As for some of you people reviewing. Ew. I'm down with you flaming my story but don't assume that I don't know the whole LOZ storyline. I know Sheik and Zelda are the same person. I've played the game and I happen to own it too. This is an original/au story if you haven't picked up on it already from the first chapter. Let's get it together people. And if you guys haven't noticed the first 5 chapters are in one day. Didn't plan on that but…eh. Anyway…read, review, and hopefully enjoy. (sorry for any typos)**

It had been two weeks since the gym fiasco at Tri High. Luckily no one involved in the fight suffered any permanent damage. Most of the guys just got a couple of months worth detention but Sheik on the other hand didn't get off so easily. He took it upon himself to take the blame for Link's victim, even though most people knew he didn't do it. Link tried desperately to talk him out of it but Sheik wouldn't take no for an answer. Link had saved his sister's life. He was a true friend…but if only he knew _'friend's'_ true intentions.

The lunch bell had just rung and all of the students at Tri High were eager to get their grub on. Zelda and Malon were walking happily to a nearby table chatting away about the project Ms. Impa had assigned their health class. Ah, the old marriage project…an oldie but a goodie.

"This project is going to be _soo _much fun Zel," Malon smiled as she took a seat at the lunch table.

"Yeah, fun for you," she replied un enthused.

"Oh come on Zel. Haven't you always wanted to know what married life feels like?"

"Well yeah but I don't even know who my partne-"

"Husband!"

"-_husband_ is!"

"Oh don't worry about it. By the sound of his name he ought to be a cutie."

"You can tell that just by his name?"

"Zel…Dante Falcone. Could the name be any hotter?"

Malon had a point. A person's name can say a lot about them but there's still that slim chance that she could be wrong. He was a transfer student after all.

"Well…that's not my point anyway…I mean…what i-if he's a slacker, huh? Or a complete asshole? Then what am I going to do for this project?"

"Pfft. Cut the crap Zel. You're just praying that he doesn't look like a troll."

"Hey! I'm not that-"

Zelda was about to finish but something…or should I say someone caught her eye. He was tall, tone and extremely handsome. He looked like a man's man…a god among mortals if you will. She found herself lost at the sight of him… from his dark strands that framed his chiseled features to his enchanting emerald eyes.

"Yum-ie," Malon stated lustfully as she saw what grabbed her best friend's attention,

"Now that is some serious eye candy."

"Goddesses he's hot," Zelda said silently as her eyes still marveled at him. He walked with such elegance and regality like a prince or knight in shining armor. Yet as she continued to gaze upon him she noticed he was coming closer. At first she thought he was going to walk up to a group of girls to her far left…but he passed them. She then thought that he was going to walk of to group of boys to her near left...but again he passed them. He was drawing ever so close to where she and Malon sat. But there was no way he was coming to talk to them so in the end she just assumed he was going to walk back into the building.

It wasn't until he stopped in front of her and Malon that she knew it was she he wanted to talk to.

"Uh…hi," the boy- ahem- man said giving both girls a tiny wave, "Do any of you ladies happen to be Zelda Harkinian?"

Goddesses. He knew her name and it looked like he wanted to talk to her. Zelda hoped that this wasn't some kind of cruel joke…or stripper-gram for that.

"I-I'm Zelda," she replied meekly. Malon couldn't help but smirk at her friend's sudden shyness.

"Hi Zelda, I'm Dante Falcone."

"Oh…y-you're….D-Dante?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't make it in to class today. I was helping nurse Anju file some papers. Kind of took longer than expected. So Ms. Impa told me about the project and pointed me in this direction."

"O-okay. Um…well…I uh…the project…um…"

"You'll have to excuse my friend…she doesn't think straight on an empty stomach," Malon smiled slyly, "Why don't we meet you after school in the Library to work of the project. I'll bring my hubby and we can have a double date!"

"Ha…sure. I'll see you ladies then."

With that Dante had walked into the empty halls of the school building leaving a very love struck Zelda and perky Malon. But unknown to them someone was watching the entire situation unfold.

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Link asked angrily as he sat eating his lunch with Mido.

"Not you obviously so just drop it," Mido replied annoyed, "Just forget about you and Zelda."

"I can't when there's something between us."

"There isn't shit between you two! Just a bit of sexual tension that you both got out of your systems."

"That's not true."

"From what you told me about your chit chat with her…it is."

Damnit. Mido was right...again.

_The hot beads of water raced down her creamy skin, washing away her stress and worries of the day. Ever since the fight at school there has been an extremely awkward tension between in the air…especially between Zelda and Link._

_Since the bathroom incident Marin has been giving Zelda icy cold glares and Link has…well…avoided her for the most part. Every time they ran into each other at school or at her house…they would walk past like neither of them existed._

_She stood in the shower silently pondering her current situation. Sooner or later this whole predicament would explode into a mess she isn't ready to handle or deal with. Despite her feelings for Link it would never work. How could it when he doesn't feel for her?_

_Zelda brought her hand down to grab her bar of soap when the bathroom door burst open and a very familiar figure ran inside._

_"What are you doing in here," Zelda whispered angrily turning off the water and reaching for a towel, "If my mom…or even worse Sheik finds you, you're dead!"_

_"I'm just here to talk Zel."_

_"In my bathroom? Couldn't you wait till I got out?"_

_"No. You take to fucking long and Sheik's gonna be back from the store any minute."_

_"Well what the hell do you want to talk about! Quickly!"_

_"You know what about. About you…and me...and our whole sexcapde," Link stated._

_"You want to talk about fucking me now! You had all week to say something to me and you pick now?"_

_"I know I could have said something I just…didn't know what to say till now. I just wanted to apologize and…explain myself."_

_"What's to explain? You and I were feeling 'excited' and screwed around. End of story." Zelda stated coolly…a bit too coolly for Link's taste._

_"Zelda that's not-"_

_"It not what? True?"_

_They both stood there silently listening to the occasional drip of the shower._

_"I never meant to hurt you."_

_Zelda gripped her towel silently and tightly as tears began to form in her eyes. If only he knew how much he hurt her. How much pain his words…his rejection affected her. Yet if only she knew how much it hurt him as well._

_Link was about to speak when he heard Sheik's voice calling him from the living room. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the door then back at Zelda. He didn't want to end it like this. Yet…what else could he say? Even if he did feel something for her…anything…it would never work out. He knew he had to keep his feelings in check not only for himself but for Zelda as well. Yet he didn't expect it to hurt him this much._

_"Can…we just forget? Forget this ever happened?" Link asked glumly staring at his feet._

_"I already have…" Zelda whispered silently as a single tear fell down her cheek._

"Hello? Earth to Link?" Mido practically yelled, waving his hand in front of Link.

"Sorry," Link replied quietly.

"Fuck dude are you deaf or something? I've been waving my hand in front of you for the past 5 minutes!"

"Fuck Mido I said I was sorry."

Link continued to stare off into the distance reminiscing his talk with Zelda. Mido was about to pester him further but saw the distress plastered on his friend's face. Link had a look Mido had feared and dreaded since this whole 'fuck Zelda' ordeal began

"You like her. Don't you?" Mido asked with a small smirk.

"I…no…I mean as a person…but not…that way…"

Mido's smirk turned into a full smile at Link's flustered behavior. Link had been trying to avoid it but it was inevitable. He couldn't hold back his feelings. He liked Zelda. And not as a friend or sister…but as something much more…intimate.

Link turned his gaze at Mido who still had a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"You're so fucking dead," Mido laughed giving Link a pat on the back.

"I died two weeks ago."

**A/N: Bleh…just review Damnit**.


	7. Rollercoaster of Love

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. This chapter is short. I was going to make it longer but didn't want ya'll to wait. So here it is. Marvel in it. Not as juicy and dramatic as the others but the next one will be a good…_trust me_. Anywho...you know the drill read and review.**

The three o'clock bell had rung yet again, ending another fun filled day for the students of Tri High (a/n: I 3 school.) While others were making their way home Zelda and Malon were making _their_ way towards the library for their 'double date' with Dante and Kafei. Zelda had felt butterflies in her stomach since the whole arrangement during lunch. She hadn't felt this way since she met Link and unfortunately that's saying a lot. Malon for one thought that Dante was a sign from the goddesses.

"This is going to be _soooo _good!" Malon squealed.

"Good? How is this good?" Zelda asked.

"What do you mean how is this good? Zel, this is the best thing that could have happened to you." Malon exclaimed flashing her a smile, "You can finally get your mind of Link and move on with your life."

"Hey, I have-"

"_Pshhh_. Don't even start to bullshit with me. I've seen you drooling after him. It's so obvious you're still into him-and after all the shit he pulled!"

"First of all I am not and have not been drooling after him. I admit that I do have, some...feelings for him still but they are slowly staring to fade."

"Sure Zel."

"I'm serious!"

"Fine…if you're so serious then stop avoiding your feelings for Dante."

"What feelings? I barley even know the guy!"

"Please. I saw you wet you panties when you saw him."

"Mal-"

"Don't deny it Zelda. Embrace it. You are attracted to Dante. You're having the same teenybopper feelings for him like you did when you met Link."

As always Malon was right. Zelda was having that same funny little feeling but she didn't know how to handle it. Should she ignore her attraction for Dante because of Link? He mind told her no…but her heart begged to differ. Zelda's footstepps were getting shorter and slower as her best friend continued.

"The only thing different is you stand a chance of a lasting relationship with Dante."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to forget Link."

Zelda stopped in her tracks and forced her eyes on the marble floor beneath her.

"I know it going to be hard," Malon said sypathetically to her friend,"but it's time to move on. I'm sure as hell he has."

Both girls were standing before the doorway of the library. Malon gave Zelda a warm smile before opening one of the double doors and gesturing her inside. Once inside they were greetedby twofamiliar young men...Dante and Kafei.

"Took you long enough," Kafei said rather annoyed at the girls late appearance.

"Shut the fuck up Kafei," Malon sighed as she took her sat at the table.

Zelda was placing her bag on the table when she noticed Kafei's eyes upon her. She then gave Malon a quizzical glace who then gave Dante a similar look. Silence enveloped them for a minute until Kafei broke the ice.

"What is this some kind of orgy?" Kafei asked "There's only supposed to be_ two_ people in a marriage."

"We decided it would be fun if we help each other out," Malon said.

"Already **you** start making the decisions for us? This is a partnership…a union. **You** and **I **make decisions together!" Kafei said angrily with his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on Kafei," Malon said in annoyance, "no need to throw a hissy fit over a stupid project."

Kafei had completely ignored Malon's comment, continuing in his rant. "Look! They're already causing problems! Our first argument and we haven't even been married for a day!"

Malonopened he mouthto speak when…

"Malon, it's okay. Dante and I will be fine on our own. Besides…you and your hubby need to sort out your issues."

With that Zelda and Dante grabbed their belonging and made their way toward the double doors of the library.

"We are so going to get a divorce," Malon said sternly as the door shut behind the two.

Dante and Zelda were headed toward the school parking lot decided where to start their assignment.

"So where's a good place to work on this?" asked Dante.

"Well, the library's taken so…how about your place?"

"Erm…not such a good idea. My family is still situating. Meaning boxes on top of boxes on top of boxes."

"Hm…"

"What about your place?"

Shit. She was hoping he wouldn't mention her place but the idea was pretty much inevitable. There was no way she could bring him to her house. He brother would tease and torment them…and Link…goddesses only know what Link would do. But then again…why should she care? Link was the one who wanted to forget about their romp in the first place. Besides…Sheik and the rest of the goonies would be playing basketball late into the evening. Zelda would have plenty of time to work with Dante uninterrupted.

"Okay then. My place it is."

**A/N: The next chapper will be 10x better that this. Cross my heart…I'll try and update asap for you peeps. No two months!**


	8. Just Let Go

**A/N: Ta Da! A new chapter for you guys. I hope you like it…cause if you don't…well…whatever…just read.**

A few weeks had passed since the infamous marriage project had begun and during those past few weeks Dante and Zelda had grown closer. Being partnered as man and wife can have that affect on a person yet when the two met at Zelda's house they hardly ever discussed their project.

In beginning they were studious and diligent with their work but they soon fell into long chats of their own lives and experiences.

It is because of their frequent discussions that they fell behind on their work so the two opt to work like dogs for their last week.However on today…their last day…things would be much different than usual.

"Zelda could you wash the dishes before I leave," Mrs. Harkinian yelled from the kitchen as she quickly fastened her earrings. Silence enveloped the house as her request went unanswered so she tried again…but a bit louder.

"_**ZELDA!**_" she yelled once again but there was no answer.

Mrs. Harkinian gave a frustrated sigh and marched upstairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"Zelda…." She began as she opened the door but quickly stopped at the sight of her daughter scrambling in and out of the bathroom, "What are you doing?" she asked leaning against Zelda's bedroom door.

"I'm trying to get dressed," Zelda replied rummaging through her dresser for her clothes.

"Ah, I take it that Dante boy is coming over again," her mother stated with slight smirk growing across her lips.

"It's not even what you think. We're working on project for school," Zelda assured her mother as she continued in her dressing process.

"So if this is just a school project what's the purpose of wearing your push up bra?" her mother asked eyeing the bundle of lace in Zelda's hand. Yet as quickly as it was seen Zelda put her hand behind her back.

"Mother, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Mrs. Harkinian turned her head slightly to peek at Zelda's clock. Her time was running short.

"Yes but before I come home make sure those dishes are washed sweetie."

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Now I'll be back around 2 or 3 in the morning depending on how long this party lasts so be good."

"I always am."

Mrs. Harkinian walked over to her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Now alone Zelda continued getting dressed, putting on a simple collared blouse and skirt. Dante would be there any minute to finish up their marriage project. She just hoped that Sheik and his friends wouldn't barge in on them. So far she has been lucky about bumping into Link with Dante. Zelda didn't even want to imagine how that scenario would play out if they ever did meet.

But unfortunately Dante did have his run in with Sheik, which was interesting to say the least. Just as Zelda finished buttoning her blouse the doorbell rang signal Dante's arrival.

She raced down the steps of her home with haste checking her appearance in a near by mirror before she turned the golden knob to let him in.

"Hey," Zelda said gingerly, "come on in."

"So I take it we're working in the kitchen again," Dante asked lingering towards its entrance as he waited for Zelda close the door.

"We don't have to today. My mom went to a party at her friend's house and my brother is…well…not here thankfully," she said as she walked casually into the living room, taking a seat on her couch.

"Ah…so we're alone," Dante stated as he sat down in the love seat across from her.

"Uh…y-yea," she said with a mild hint of nervousness in her tone, "no distractions."

"Well I suppose we should get to it. So much to do and so very little time."

With that said the two began frivolously working at their project and in a matter of two and a half hours they had managed to create a budget for their family allowing them their dream home and a college education for their three kids. They even threw in a dream vacation to Outset Island. Now that's a power couple.

While they worked Zelda tried to make small talk about something…_anything_ that didn't have to do with their assignment but as soon as she tried to redirect the conversation Dante would act as if she said nothing at all.

After a couple of tries she just gave up. It looked as if he wanted to finish this a.s.a.p. which kind of saddened her because about a half an hour later the two were done.

"Finally," Dante sigh in relief leaning back onto the couch, "I thought we'd never finish…uh…not that our time together hasn't been great."

"We have had a good few weeks together," she said with a smile.

"Hm…. I wouldn't say good," Dante said moving a bit closer to her sitting form.

"If not good…. then what?" Zelda asked quietly, taking note Dante change in demeanor and position. He was barely a foot away from her.

"The past few weeks have been great Zelda. I enjoy spending time with you. I _really_ enjoy spending time with you."

"Dante I…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

Dante then bent forward and tenderly kissed her rouge lips. Seeing no sign of disapproval he leaned in once more deepening the kiss. Zelda's mind was in a haze as she kissed him back allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Dante slowly guided Zelda to lie on the couch as he continued to assault her lips with sweet kisses all the while allowing his hands to roam about her angelic physique.

She was lost in him…lost in his hands…his touch…his kiss…until Link came to mind. Desperately she tried to focus her attention on Dante but it was no use. Every kiss Dante planted, every place his hands had touched her couldn't remove Link's image from her mind. There was no way she could continue this. It wasn't fair to Dante. It was just wrong to think of another guy while they we're making out.

"Dante…"Zelda whispered breathlessly, "I..."

Dante was too busy nibbling at her neck to notice anything Zelda was saying. Yet both Zelda and Dante heard the sudden slam of the front door. It took less than a second before Dante fell off the couch and Zelda in surprise.

She wanted to lie on that couch till her death. For she knew that it wasn't her mother who had barged in on them. Oh no it was much too early for her to be back already. This only meant one thing and one thing only.

Very slowly Zelda began to sit up straight. There standing before her was her brother, Mido…and of course…Link.

Normally she would fear her brother's actions but the look in Link's eyes was indescribable.

Only a few moments ago he entered this house and found her with some other guy…on top of her…kissing her silky skin…reaching his filthy hand under her blouse…touching her smooth curves. The brief moment had burned the images in his mind and made his blood boil with absolute rage. Yet he just stood there before them…not making a sound. It was only Mido and Zelda noticed the look within his cobalt eyes.

"Well, well, well," Sheik said with arms crossed, "Dante is it?"

"Yea," Dante said as he stood up straightening his shirt.

"So…what exactly we're you doing with my sister tonight?"

"We were finishing up our project for school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So when I stepped into my house and saw your punk ass on top of my sister…that was just a figment of my imagination."

"Uh…"

"Dante you'd better go home," Zelda said faintly before her brother said or did anything else. Dante made his way to the door enduring the menacing glares of Sheik and his friends.

"And where are you going?" Sheik asked Zelda as she prepared to follow.

"I'm going to walk him to his car…if that's alright with you my lord."

"Oh come on Zelda, I'm only trying to pro-"

"Sheik…not now. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight."

Zelda then went after Dante to say good-bye.

"Sorry about that," Zelda said walking up to Dante who was leaning casually against his car, "I didn't think they'd be home for a while."

"It's okay. I totally see where your brother's coming from but…what's up with that other guy…the blonde one? He looked more ticked off than your brother."

"O-oh…Link. He can be that way sometimes. Guess he sees me as a sister too."

"Not with that look in his eyes."

"Sorry our night was cut short," Zelda said changing the subject.

"It doesn't have to be," Dante stated wrapping his arms around her tiny wait.

"I'd better not, but I'll call you."

Dante gave her a look of defeat and annoyance.

"I promise," Zelda assured him.

"Alright…but could I at least get a kiss good-bye."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at his persistence. Standing on her toes she placed her arms around his neck and placed her lips upon his. It was meant to be brief but soon enough Dante's tongue was once again parting her lips. Yet through Sheik's bedroom window Link and Mido watched. Thank the goddess Sheik decided to take a shower. I'd hate to see the look on his face if he was seeing what his friends were. Then again there was Link's…ahem…not so happy expression.

Dante spotted the two peeping toms through the corner of his eye and saw the same dirty look plastered on Link's face. Since her brother wasn't amongst them Dante moved his hands from Zelda's waist down to her bottom giving it a nice squeeze. Jealousy was an easy thing to spot.

"Whoa…"Mido said staring at the two making out below, "Now…I know you're pissed but dude you need to be rational. We'll just tell Sheik and he can take it from there."

"I'll take care of it myself," Link said blankly as he continued to stare at Dante fondling Zelda below.

After their little 'kiss' goodbye Zelda crept back into her home and up the stairwell as quietly as possible. She had too much on her mind to be bothered by Sheik. A nice shower should help relieve the some of her tension…or perhaps a bubble bath? Goddess only knows she needs it right about now.

She grabbed a washcloth and a towel before going to her room. The just as she was about to push the door open she was pulled into the room falling on her bed. Regaining her composure she saw Link before her once again.

Before she could even speak Link had grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall, holding her hands above her head. His body was close…very close. The feeling of his tone athletic body against her caused Zelda to shiver involuntarily. The last time they were this close…they made some very heated decisions.

"Link…I'm sorry you saw that…I-"

"Shut up," Link said flatly keeping his blue eyes locked on hers.

She had never seen Link act this way and it was beginning to freak her out. His eyes were so full of anger and pain she could hardly stand to look at him. She turned her head but he caught her chin with his free hand and forced his eyes upon her own. For a moment Zelda began to worry but just for a moment. All of a sudden he bent down and kissed her.

It wasn't as gentle a kiss as that fateful morning but rough and raw. Zelda couldn't help but moan as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and collarbone.

Lost in her, Link unknowingly released her delicate wrists from his grasp and ran his hands down her suggestive curves. She let out a gasp when Link's hands found their way under her skirt squeezing her bottom…gently pulling her toward his growing manhood.

"Do you like the way I'm kissing you Zel?" Link asked between kisses.

"Yes…"Zelda whispered feverishly in his ear.

"Did Dante kiss you like this?"

"….n-no…"

Link had moved his hands to a very…very sensitive spot on Zelda as he continued to kiss her sweet lips. Zelda let out a sigh of pleasure as his hand found her sweet spot. Link couldn't help but smirk. He loved the look…and sound of satisfaction bellowing from her.

Without warning her tossed her on her bed and climbed on her laying form.

"Do you want me?" he asked brushing his fingertips against her waist.

"…_yes_…"

"Tell me you want me…"

Zelda was in such a state of bliss she thought she had reached nirvana for a momentthat was untilhis words brought her back to reality…but even then her panties were still a wet.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted him right then…that she needed him within her but she couldn't allow herself to do this. Link was the one who wanted to forget about them…he was the one that wanted to pretend what they did never happened.

"…yes…I…no…I can't…"Zelda whimpered as he placed his index finger in her once again. It was extremely hard to speak let alone think while he was doing this to her. The pleasure was mind consuming. Her body was in control…and so was Link.

He started to unbutton her blouse but after his first failed attempt he simply tore it open like a kid on Christmas day. It had been too long since he'd last embrace her like this, much too long.

Link pulled away from her for a moment to remove his clothes. Kneeling before her on the bed he grasped her behind her knees and pulled her toward him at the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to enter the next stage of their passion she stopped him.

"We can't. Sheik…and Mido…ther-"

"I don't give a fuck about anyone but you right now," Link said stroking his hand up her thigh, "I still have the image of that dirt bag groping you…and kissing you."

Dante. She has completely forgotten about Dante…and she did again when Link ran his hands across her chest.

"…I can't…we…we can't do this…"

"Tell me you don't want me touch you…to kiss you…tell me you don't want me…tell me you don't want me to fuck you...and I'll leave you to release yourself," Link said huskily in her ear as he partially entered her.

That was it. Zelda's mind was struggling to keep her body in line but the heat growing between her legs was just too much to bear.

Meanwhile Sheik and Mido were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Are you cool sleeping on the floor? I have a sleeping bag if you want one," Sheik asked as he sat in his bed.

"Geez are you gonna offer me milk and cookies too?"

"I'm trying to be a good host…you dipshit."

"Aw," Mido said with a smile when all of a sudden they heard a bump.

"What the hell is that?"

Mido knew exactly what it was but he didn't think Link would have the balls or nerve to fuck Sheik's sister right down the hall. Luckily for him Sheik thinks he's sleeping on the couch…apparently he snores.

"Er…uh…what the fuck you talking about? You're hearing shit."

"Whatever…," Sheik said as he clapped his hands to turn off the lights.

That night Link's animal instinct came out. Just seeing her with another guy enraged him like no other and what better way to release his jealousy…his anger…by bedding her over and over again.

**A/N: SoOoOoO…..tell me how you liked it bitches? Review my pretties!**


	9. Trash Me

**A/N: Ta da! New chappie for ya'll! Now do what you guys do best…read, review, and of course enjoy.**

The morning rays crept through her window as she slept silently in her bed recalling a dream she had last night. A dream she never thought could be possible for a second time. Last night Link took hold of his emotions and his desire. Something Zelda had wished he'd done a long time ago.

Slowly she opened her eyes taking in the morning light. She let out a small sigh of relief and pleasure as she turned in her bed beholding Link's sleeping form beside her. He looked so peaceful…so cute with his messy locks…so…vulnerable.

Zelda pressed herself against Link's back, trailing soft kisses against his neck and shoulder as she gently rubbed his tone torso. Link let out a soft moan as he rolled on his back pulling her into him. This felt so right to him…being there with her.

"Morning," Zelda smiled looking down on him.

"Morning," Link replied caressing her arm.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments until Zelda's face began to creep toward Link's. He just lay there waiting patiently for her kiss. It was sweet and tender unlike last night's. Yet the innocence of this picture perfect moment was cut short when Link felt Zelda's hand move down his chest towards his southern region.

Link was quick to stop her. Despite how much he would love to take her right then it wouldn't be a wise decision. Then again fucking her in her bedroom with her brother and his best friend down the hall wouldn't be categorized as a wise decision either.

"We can't," he said softly as her grasped his wrist.

"Hm…you weren't saying that last night," Zelda stated.

"Last night I went a little…crazy."

"_Mmm_…crazy was so good."

"Very. But now that I'm in my right mind…I can't. Not with your brother down the hall."

"Come on Link…that didn't stop you before…" Zelda pleaded as she turned to straddle him exposing her chest as she did.

"Don't tempt me."

"A bit late for that don't you think."

They were about to kiss when all of a sudden…

"**_Zelda_**, it time to wake up!" Ms Harkinian said as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door, turning the know ad she did so.

Luckily for Zelda and Link the door was locked but it still scared the shit out of both of them. It must have been pretty late if Zelda's mom was waking her up.

"I'm up! I'm up! I-I'll be down in a minute!" Zelda yelled frantically as she stumbled out of bed in search of clothing.

Link started to laugh as she tripped and hobbled to put some clothes on.

"Goddesses, It's not funny Link!"

"Yes it is."

"You wouldn't be saying that of it was Sheik who knocked on my door."

"True…but your brother doesn't wake up till much later."

"Yeah…like…noonish…speaking of which, what time is it? Must be kinda late it my mom's waking me up."

"Uh…" Link said as he looked hung out of her bed searching the floor for her alarm clock, "_fuck_!"

Link jumped out of her bed and too began to trip and hobble in search of his clothes.

"What time is it?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"A little past one," Link said pulling his buttoning his jeans, "I'm supposed to be at the park with your brother and Mido."

"Fuck."

"I know. Hopefully Mido covered for me."

"Wait a sec. _Mido_ knows about us?"

"And so does Malon, right?"

"Okay, okay."

"Catch you later," Link said as he headed toward her window.

"You're not seriously going through the window are you?"

"I'm not about to get caught by your mom," Link said.

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before climbing outside.

Link landed in the bushed with a thud, quickly scanning the area before taking off toward the park. Yet unknown to him someone had seen him.

"It's almost two. Where the fuck is Link?" Sheik asked as he, Mido, and a group of other boys from school took a break from playing basketball, "The teams are uneven."

"Stop your bitching…I'm sure Link will be here any minute," Mido said.

"I thought he spent the night at your house Sheik?" one boy asked

"He did but Mido said he left early cause he forgot some shit at his house."

The guys sat there for a few more minutes before getting into another game. Just as they were about to start they heard a voice call out from the distance.

"Wait! I'm here!"

"It's about fucking time Link," Sheik stated in annoyance as Link came panting towards them," What the hell did you get lost on your way home this morning?"

"My house? Oh…yeah. Well…I'm here now so let's play."

"Whatever…you're with on my team."

The boys began a new game…now with even teams. The boys were sashaying down the court with quick steps, passing and shooting the ball. All the boys were pretty tired from their previous games but Link was as pumped as ever.

He had more gusto than his entire team combined. Sheik and Mido looked at their fellow friend and teammate is wonder and disbelief, they knew that Link was in good physical condition but this was ridiculous. The two teams had played four games since Link had joined them a couple hours ago…and he wasn't the least bit worn down. After the tenth game the guys called it a day.

"Goddesses Link, what the fuck are you on?" Sheik asked resting against the park bleachers.

"Just making up for lost time," Link stated wiping the sweat of his brow.

"We were still kicking their asses before you got here."

"I seriously doubt that with Mido's game," Link said with a smile.

"Ha, ha fucker. I'll have you know-"

"Hey boys."

Mido, Link, and Sheik turned their heads to see who had disrupted their conversation and low and behold it was none other than Marin and her Barbie doll crew.

"Hey Marin," Sheik and Mido said eyeing her friends.

"Hi Link," Marin stated as she edged closer to his standing form.

"What do you want Marin?"

"Well for once I'm not here just to see you. So don't get too excited."

"Trust me I'm not."

"We came by to see if you guys wanted go to a party tonight."

"Where at?" Sheik asked tossing the basketball between his hands.

"It's at the Romani Ranch."

"Romani Ranch? Doesn't that girl…uh…Cremia live there?" Mido asked.

"Yes she does and she's very much available if you or Sheik are interested. Plus there's going to be so many other single girls from our school _and_ The Hylia Academy. You so know you want to come."

Sheik and Mido were starting to warm up to the party idea. Cremia was one of the hottest girls at their school, which meant that her hot friends would be at this party too. Not to mention the priveys from the academy. Hot girls plus drinks equals fun, fun, fun. There was no way they could back out of this.

"We're down," Sheik said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Link gave his friend as quick but noticeable glare.

"Great. I'll call you in a few to give you the rest of the details."

With that Marin and her girls set off from whence they came. Leaving a very happy Sheik and Mido but a very disgruntled Link.

"Sheik. What the fuck?"

"Listen this is not about Marin. This is about a party. A party with lots of beautiful single women. A party where you can forget about the bitchtacular ex and move on to some fresh meat."

"Sheik I-"

"No need to thank me. Just meet me at my place at eight."

Sheik gave Link a light slap on the back and jogged toward his car.

"Dude you need to tell him," Mido said as he too began to leave the premesis.

"I want to…I need to, but it's harder that it seems."

"Well you'd better do something fast. This shit's only getting deeper."

Link took in Mido's food for thought yet again. It was funny how much sense he was making and how little Link was doing about it.

A few hours had passed since the Marin had met up with the guys at the park. It was nearly eight o'clock and Link was running a bit behind getting to Sheik's place. He wasn't trying to delay on purpose…he just didn't feel right about the party. There was no doubt in his mind that Marin would try to sink her claws into him but he'd be ready for her.

As he made his way toward Sheik's doorway he noticed a very familiar white car parked across the street. He tried to recall where he had seen it before but stopped himself. He was already late and didn't want to piss off the two horny toads awaiting his arrival. So he just brushed off the thought.

Link gave the front door to Sheik's two light knocks before someone finally opened the door.

"Tsk, tsk Link. You're late."

"Marin…what the fuck are you doing here?" Link asked in disbelief as he entered his best friend's home.

There chilling in the living room was Sheik, Mido, and Marin's sidekicks. Before Link could tear Sheik away from the girls Marin causally grasped his arm and pulled him into the kitchen without grabbing anyone's attention.

"The girls and I thought that since we told you lamos about the party you could at least give us a ride there," Marin said before Link had a chance to protest.

"You're such a sneaky bitch Marin."

"Oh come one Link. Can't we be civil? I mean you're still my boyfriend."

"Maybe you didn't get the memo. I broke up with you."

Marin just smiled to herself.

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't."

"Link I'm not about to lose you so you're gonna cooperate."

"Cooperate? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know your secret."

Link was a bit taken back at her statement. There was no way. This just had to be another one of her bullshit games.

"I don't have any secrets."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sigh"_Really_?"

"Fuck! Yes really!"

"Hm…cause I think climbing out of Zelda Harkinian's window…you know…Sheik's little sister….would count as a secret."

_**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!**_ How…when...wtf? This was not good. Not good at all.

"What?" asked coolly never letting the truth phase him.

"Oh don't play dumb. I know you've been fucking Zelda. It was so obvious when everyone almost caught you two in the girl's bathroom."

"You have no proof."

"Well thank the goddesses for camera phones! I have great shots of you climbing out her window this afternoon. Different angles and everything too."

Link just stood there not knowing what to say or to do. It was one thing to get caught…but by _Marin_? The jealous, conniving, vindictive ex-girlfriend?

"What does it matter? I'm going to tell Sheik the truth anyway."

"You've had so much time to tell Sheik and you _still _haven't. It wouldn't take me less than two seconds to go out there and expose this. But you can't and you know it. So yes Link it does matter."

In his heart he knew it was true. Not matter how much he tried to convince himself to tell Sheik he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He's had so much time but he kept putting it off.

"You'd be doing me a favor then."

"A favor? Dirty laundry that'sexposed is much, much, messier than a confession. At least with a confession you're being a friend by telling the truth. You're already swimming up shit creek Link. Don't make it any worse."

Marin let out a little laugh as she slowly walked around him, sizing him up with her eyes.

She stopped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, running her fingertips against his skin right above his jeans.

"It has been a while," Marin purred.

"What? Ganon and Darin aren't doing it for you?"

"It's not the same Link."

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Now, now Link. You wouldn't want something bad to happen would you-_or_ Zelda right?"

"Listen you can play your game with me all you want but don't drag her into this."

"Bit too late for that Link," Marin smiled as she pulled away from him and exited the kitchen. Yet Link grabbed her before she could get away.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Before he could get a response out of her Mido walked into the kitchen.

"Uh…yea…didn't mean to interrupt."

"Just give us a sec Mido," Link said glaring at Marin

"Uh….sure…I'll just be-"

"Are we all ready to go?" Marin asked keeping her eyes locked with Link's.

"Whenever you two are."

"Let's go then."

"I'm not done talking with you Marin,"

"We can pick it up at the party Link. I have so much in stored for tonight," Marin said patting his cheek gingerly.

Once out of the kitchen they all left Sheik's house and made their way to Romani Ranch. Link couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Once they had arrived at the party Mido went in search of Cremia praying silently that Saria wasn't there and in one of her moods. Meanwhile Sheik and Marin's girls got a few drinks to loosen up…if you know what I mean.

That just left Link and Marin…alone. He tried to wander off in the crowd but Marin caught him by the elbow before he could make his escape. Signing in defeat Link allowed Marin to guide him through the contours of the party. They'd been walking for a few minutes till Marin found what she was looking for…a nice comfy available couch.

Link was hesitant to sit but plopped down when Marin tugged on his arm.

"What do you want from me Marin?"

"I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you to some stupid little girl."

"Be with me? Did you think about being with me when you were fucking other guys?"

"I needed to know if I really cared about you. I loved you then but I wasn't sure if I was really in love with you."

"So you cheated on me to see if you were in love with me?"

"Yes."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard Marin. How the fuck can I be with you when I can't trust you?"

"I could say the same about you! Fucking Sheik's sister! _Goddesses_ were you that desperate for release?"

"I care about her okay."

"But do you love her? Do you love her like you love me?"

"I don't love you anymore Marin. I stopped when I found out that you were a fucking slut that didn't care about me."

"I do care Link! _I do_! That's why I'm doing this for you…_for us_!"

"Fuck! There is no us anymore! This isn't one our quick splits Marin this is for real. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"I won't accept that…I can't."

"You can't force me to be with you."

"Yes…but I can stop you from being with her."

**A/N: OoOoOoOoO! Now review! Chop chop!**


	10. Utopia

**A/N: This is obviously the continuation of the last chapter. But this is like the part 2 of last chapter. Anywho…is a bit short but chalk full of drama. I hope that you guys will enjoy. I was a bit iffy on it so…yeah…read, review, and enjoy.**

"You can't force me to be with you."

"Yes…but I can stop you from being with her."

With those last words spoken Marin swiftly embraced him. Link fell back into the couch with Marin pressing her slender form upon him. Yet as quickly as her lips found his they were gone. He grasped her by her shoulders pushing her back. Just as Link was about to protest he saw Malon standing and staring amongst the crowd.

He looked at Malon then back down on Marin. She had a wicked smirk growing on her face as Link glared into her eyes. Her smirk took on a full smile as she turned her attention back to the party. Link turned his head assuming he'd see Malon…and he did. However, just a few feet from her stood Zelda.

"Zelda…" Link whispered as she slowly backed away from the scene, "ZELDA!"

But it was too late for she had already taken off.

Just as he was about to follow Marin grasped his hand.

"Just leave her Link,"

"Go to hell Marin," Link said angrily as he set off after Zelda.

This evening was by far the worst he's ever had. Marin proved not only to be a moronic slut but a psycho bitch as well. Luckily for Link the ball was still in his court. He could still fix this. Zelda would understand…she had too. It was just one big…well…huge misunderstanding.

He had no idea that she was even going to be at the party but he hoped that she hadn't left yet. Link had to talk to her…he had to explain.

Finally making his way outside he spotted Zelda leaning against a car with her face buried in her arms, whilst tears flowed freely down her rosy cheeks as Malon tried to console her.

"Zelda!" Link called as he approached her, "Zelda it was nothing! I can-"

By the time he could finish he was greeted with a hard right hook courtesy of...

"Sheik…" Link said regaining his stance.

He must have seen the whole scene with Marin and Zelda. Fuck. This was the moment Link had been dreading ever since he laid a hand on Zelda yet he was more concerned with her than her glowering older brother.

Good thing Sheik wasn't in the mood for talking as he take hold of Link by the collar and punched yet again this time forcing him to the ground..

Zelda turned her head when she finally took notice of the fight erupting in front of Romani Ranch. When she saw her brother standing over Link she quickly ran over to them. Yet Dante stopped her before she could even get close enough to break the two apart.

"Let me go! I need to stop them!" Zelda yelled as she struggled in Dante's arms.

"There's nothing you can do Zelda," Dante said calmly guiding her away from the ruckus of the brawl.

"I have to try! I have to!"

"He's getting what he deserves Zelda. He's doesn't care about you!"

"He _does _care…" Zelda said more to herself than Dante as she began to grow still in his arms, "…he does…"

"He's been playing you for a fool, can't you see that?"

Zelda now stood still in his arms absorbing his harsh words as she continued to gaze upon Link with tear soaked eyes.

"I've seen him…just as you have…canoodleing with other girls. Including you and Marin. I know you saw him tonight but I've seen him many other times. Link doesn't care for you and I doubt he ever will."

"…no….he…he can't…it's not true…"

"He used you Zelda. It's time to let it go once and for all."

As she unrelenting looked upon Link and Sheik's small battle, Dante guided her towards Malon.

"Take her home," Darin told Malon, "I'll meet up with you two later."

Malon gave him a nod in agreement and took Zelda to her car.

Meanwhile Link pushed himself up from off the grass clenching the wet blades in his fist as he did. He needed to talk to Zelda right then but it would be virtually impossible with Sheik pummeling him.

Before he could get off the ground Sheik kicked him in the chest. The pain running through his body was immense as he sprawled back on the ground. He wanted to fight back but he knew he deserved this.

"Sheik…I-I can explain," Link stated rolling onto his back.

"_Explain_? What's to explain? What the fuck is there to explain Link? You were supposed to be my friend!"

"I still am!"

"Friend's don't fuck their friend's sisters then leave them for shit,"

"It's not like that!"

"Bullshit!"

Sheik lunged down at Link's laid out figure. Predicting his movement Link caught him with his leg and tossed Sheik behind him. Sheik turned back to try and tackle him again but Link evades his grasps.

"Would you just hear me out?" Link asked dodging Sheik's punches.

"Eat shit," Sheik said angrily he finally nailed Link in his gut and shoved him against a nearby tree.

By this time a large crowd had gathered around the two hooting and hollering…begging for more. Link and Sheik ignored them. For all they knew it was just the two of them outside.

Link escaped Sheik's hold and pulled back.

" I don't want to fight with you Sheik," Link said breathlessly.

"I'm through talking Link," Sheik said as he made his way over to him.

This was going nowhere fast and Link hadn't the time or energy to keep evading and struggling with Sheik. Link held his ground and prepared to fight. He'd have to knock some sense into Sheik…literally. Yet as he eyed Sheik's approaching figure he took notice of a small object clenched in his hand. There was no way…but then this night wasn't going so well for Link in the first place.

Once he saw the silver gleam of the blade Link grabbed Sheik's wrist and twisted it back. Sheik yelped in pain as the small knife feel form his grasp but he soon recovered, back handing Link off of him.

Both thrash about to get the knife that lay on the grass. Link didn't want this to end in death but Sheik seemed intent. Neither of them, however, had the chance get to the knife in time…Mido had quickly snatched from the two.

"Fuck! Would you two knock it off? You're gonna kill each other!" Mido yelled at the two as they violently punched, kicked, and wrestled with one another.

Sheik leaned down to punch Link once again but faked and grabbed his arm instead. In one swift motion he twisted Link's forearm behind his back causing a chilling snap. Link cried out in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his now broken arm. Even while he was down Sheik kicked him not once or twice, but several times until Link lay torn, bloodstained, and gasping for breathe on the dew-covered earth.

"Now….I'm done," Sheik said wiping the blood from his face.

With that he turned to leave the party and Link. Mido rushed in the house to call an ambulance-leaving Link alone in front of Romani Ranch.

With some strength left Link rolled on his back to see the crowd gathered around him.

"Oh my goddesses! Is he gonna be okay?"

"Is he dead?"

"Duuuuddde, he got fucked up!"

Link merely signed and ignored their comments. Zelda was gone…and he just got his ass handed to him by his former best friend. This was **the** worst day of his life. He may as well just lay there in front of Cremia's home and die.

"There, there Link," Marin said peering over him as someone cleared the people from around him, "you'll get over it."

"What…d-did you do?" Link asked.

"The biggest question would be what didn't I do. This was a set up Link…right from the beginning. I wanted to be with you Link…but I knew even with that little cunt out of the way, you wouldn't come back to me. So if I couldn't have you…then neither could she."

"You fucking bitch…"

"I love you too. But before I go to leave you in your misery…there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Link turned his attention to another face that stood behind Marin.

"We've actually met," Dante said with a smile, "Hey again Link."

"I met Dante o my trip to Termina this summer and let's just say…we've become really good _friends_."

Dante placed his arm around Marin bringing her closer to him, giving her a small peck on her forehead.

"I must admit Zelda is quite a gal Link but Marin here…well…she's quite a catch. Still can't believe you let the sexpot slip through your fingers."

The two embraced in a passionate kiss as Link watched in total disgust. Marin proved to be a being of pure evil. Just as they pulled apart Link heard the sirens of the ambulance.

Marin knelt down a kissed Link softly on his lips while Dante ruffled his hair. They smiled down at him and left the party.

Mido came back just as the rest of the crowd was beginning to depart. Once the ambulance arrived he escorted Link to the hospital.

**A/N: Oooookay. Soo? What'd ya think?**


	11. The Dumbing Down of Love

**A/N: Soooooo sorry for the long awaited update. Been sick, busy, the usual bs. Anyway here is yet another chappie for you guys. Now don't all orgasm at once. just read review and duh…enjoy.**

Link sat by his window watching the sunset…ending yet another day in his surreal existence. He pressed his head to the glass, clenching his eyes as he though of her. The girl that meant everything to him. The girl who hated him with a passion.

It had been two days since the events that led to his demise. He couldn't believe that it had happened like that…he couldn't believe that Marin would stoop so low. Yet no matter how much he wanted to blame Marin he knew that it was his fault. He could have stopped this from happening if he just told Sheik the truth. Yet now…it was too late.

There in his room he sat. Bruised, broken, and alone. For the past two days he isolated himself as his body slowly recovered from the injuries given by Sheik. And every moment he spent alone his mind drifted to Zelda. Her voice, her eyes, her smile…they all haunted him.

He cared deeply for her and there was no way he'd let her get away. For two days he waited and now he was finally well enough to go to her.

"Link?"

He lazily turned his attention to his bedroom door upon hearing his name. Mido opened the door and stepped inside. He took a seat on Link's bed joining his view of the disappearing sun.

"You sure you want to do this?" Mido asked.

"I have to try."

"Link…what if this doesn't work? What if Sheik gets a hold of you again? What if-"

"Fuck Mido, if it doesn't work then I'll just have to try again."

"And Sheik?"

"I don't care about Sheik right now Mido. I have to fix things with Zelda."

"There's no way he'll let you near her. He like her fucking bodyguard!"

"Listen. I'm going to do this with or without you Mido. So either you can help me out or not."

"Last time I helped you out I almost got hurt."

"Is your arm broken?" Link asked lifting his up slowly, giving Mido a view of his cast.

"Well, no…"

"Then shut the fuck up."

"Damnit Link I'm only looking out for you. Sheik will kick the-"

"Are you with me or not?"

Mido let out a sigh of frustration. Link had gotten him into some serious drama. Yet he was still his friend now matter what went down. When he looked in Link's eyes he saw something he never saw before. Something that Zelda brought out in him.

At first Mido didn't believe that his fling with Zelda meant anything other than sex. Yet he was wrong.

"You know I'm in."

Meanwhile at the Harkinian residence Zelda laid in her backyard, gazing at the now moonlit sky.

"You know all kinds of shit will get on you if you lay in the grass?" he brother stated as he stood above her.

"I don't care," Zelda said as she sighed.

"Listen. I know we haven't gotten a chance to talk but-"

"What's to talk about? I made a stupid mistake. Link…Link was a jerk. I should have known that from the beginning. I'm over it"

"Then why are you laying here moping?"

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are. You're moping."

"_Goddesses_ _Sheik_ can't I enjoy a nice night of star gazing?"

"Since when do you '_star gaze'_?"

"Sheik you're getting really annoying!"

"Then answer my question!"

"Just go away Sheik!"

"Why are you moping? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What does it matter? Just leave me alone!"

"Damnit answer the question!"

"Go away!

"Answer the question!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Answer the que-"

"**Fine!** You want to know! Huh? I'm miserable! I just lost the one guy I really cared about because he turned out to be a fucking prick! There! You happy?"

With her words said tears formed in her eyes. She let them flow freely as he brother stood beside her sitting form. She had been bottling up her emotions for the past two days as if nothing had ever happened. She wanted to believe that nothing did happen but he brother wouldn't let her have that.

"It's my fault that this happened."

"No it's not. I made my own decision to be with Link. There's nothing you could have done to stop that."

"But I-"

"Sheik I know you love me and want to protect me but there are things that you can't protect me from. Heartaches included."

"It's just…I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay. I'll get over it…I just have too."

Sheik knelt down by his sister's side and squeezed her shoulder tenderly. Zelda gave a half smile as her brother left her to her thoughts. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it she was hurt. So hurt words couldn't possibly describe the pain she felt.

She gave Link her virginity, her own personal treasure that she can never get back. She trusted him with her life and her love, and he had betrayed her.

Tears unknowingly began to trickle down her flushed cheeks as she continued to stare into the darkness.

* * *

The next day Zelda walked the halls of Tri High a little slower than usual. All the spunk and life had been sucked out of her being, leaving her hallow. She barley noticed as Malon approached her.

"Zel are you okay? I've tried calling you all day yesterday but your brother said you weren't taking any calls."

"I was just trying to clear my head. Sorry if I made you worry."

"Worry? Dude I was freaking out! I thought you jumped off a bridge or something."

"Now why would I do that? It's not like this is a big deal or anything."

"Bullshit. You're walking around here like the living dead."

"I'm just tired."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Are you still upset about Link?" Dante asked as he placed his arms around the two girls surprising them from behind.

"Goddesses! You scared the crap out of me Dante!"

"Did I scare you too Zelda?"

Zelda just stared down the hall.

"Hello? Zelda? Come in Zelda?"

Yet she snapped out of her daze at the sound of Malon's persistent call.

"Sorry."

"Geez it's that bad, eh?" Dante asked Malon.

"You have no idea."

Just as the three were coming close to their class, Dante pulled Zelda aside signaling Malon to go on without them.

"Dante? Where are we going?"

"We're skipping class."

"What? Why?"

"What does it matter? You wouldn't be paying attention anyway."

True. _So_ true.

"Well then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Dante gently guided her to the school's small theatre on the other side of campus. He took her to the center of the dark stage and looked deep within her eyes.

"Don't hold it back."

"Hold what back?"

"Your feelings. Don't hold them back."

"I'm not…"

"Zelda when I look in you eyes…I can the pain trapped within you. Just let it go. Rant, rave, break a vase, anything! Just let go."

Zelda gave him a stern, placid look and walked towards the front of the stage. She balled her hands into tight fists and screamed as loud as she could. She put all her anger, sorrow, and pain into it so much so that she fell to her knees. Even as her voice cracked she continued yet in the end her sobs were too overwhelming.

Dante knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, offering her the only comfort he could give.

"Feel any better?"

"…a little."

Dante let out a small chuckle as he squeezed her tighter.

"You're so much better than them Zelda. You deserve so much more."

"I know…"

Zelda looked into Dante's eyes one last time before his lips found hers. Lost in his comfort and her grief she deepened the kiss. He slowly moved his hands down her back, running his fingertips against the thin fabric of her blouse, receiving a small moan of approval. Just as he was about go further Zelda placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"I…shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not Zel? Remove the pain." Dante said as he kissed her cheek.

"Replace it with pleasure," he continued as he kissed her neck.

Zelda couldn't help but shiver at his touch. But she knew this wasn't a good idea.

"I'm just so confused right now. I don't want to do anything I'll regret."

Dante continued trailing moist kisses down her neck and collarbone as she sat in his arms. Zelda knew how aroused he was getting and Goddesses only knew she could use some feel good time. Despite how much her body wanted to continue she couldn't allow herself to fuck Dante out of comfort. That would only make her as low as Link.

"Dante we should stop," Zelda said gently moving her arms from around him. Yet he couldn't hear her, he was far to busy nipping at her neck and tugging the clasp of her bra to even care what she said.

"Dante? Dante stop." Zelda said worridly as she used more force to remove herself from his grasp.

Yet her protests went unanswered. His kisses were becoming harder, his touch much rougher. The once calm and caring look that graced his features where dark and cold.

She tried to let out a scream but her voice was so cracked and dry from her past liberation that she barely let out a yelp.

Her life had officially gone from worse to totally fucking fucked. There was no one to help her. No Malon, no Mido, no Sheik, and no Link.

She was alone and no one would be able to her cries as Dante had his way with her.

**A/N: OoooOoOo. Dramatic cliffy huh?**


	12. Sandpaper Kisses

First thing, as with most stories posted here:

We do not own Zelda or any of it's original characters.

**Some notes on the chapter a la silkysun:**

This chapter is a compilation of my writing mixed with Fire Faerie's. Because this terrific story was actually her concept to begin with, she maintains creative control and of course, editing rights.  Please feel free to comment on my writing, because it helps me to improve.

This is the first piece of writing I have posted on but I am currently working on my first original story to post on fanfiction. I am also currently working on the next chapter for this story and it should be ready soon.

This chapter is a little short, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling here and I thought I'd reached a decent stopping point to move on with the beginning of the next chapter.

**Notes a la Fire Faerie:** Silkysun...thank you **so much** for helping me on this. You are my savior. You're probably _everyone else's_ savior as well. Other than that I really have nothing much to say. I've said enough in my notice/apology _so_…yeah here it is.Now read it and review it.

* * *

Zelda whimpered beneath Dante's weight. There was nothing more that she could do. She had tried pushing him, but he only pressed upon her harder, refusing to give in. 

"Just let it go Zel," he insisted calmly and methodically.

Tears began to run there way down Zelda's delicate face as Dante finally unhooked her bra underneath her shirt.

"Forget about Link," Dante said softly, "It's only me now."

"Please stop this," Zelda managed to squeak out with bated breath.

Dante gripped her by the knees and forced her thighs open, "You've wanted this for a long time. I can tell."

"No!" Zelda cried.

Dante unzipped his pants and leaned into her as Zelda gasped a little in fright. This couldn't really be happening could it? How damned bad could her luck be? It was bad enough about Link, but Dante too?

Zelda thought it was all over when she spotted her one small glimmer of hope. Dante was reaching forward over her leaving his ribs entirely exposed and she put it all together in her head instantaneously, knowing it might not work but that she had to try.

She brought her right knee up hard into his ribs knocking the breath out of him. Dante yelped in pain and collapsed, grasping his side. Taking her opportunity, Zelda shoved him back and off of her enough to dart out from under him. She turned and swiftly kicked him in the shin then sprinted as hard as she could for the auditorium doors. Behind her Dante clutched his side and shin.

"You little bitch!" he growled loudly and furiously before hauling up after her.

Zelda could hear him catching up to her as she clambered up the stairs away from him.

"Shit! Someone please find me!" her mind screamed out. "Please let someone be cutting class!"

Little did she know how close her answer actually was.

It was Link's first day back from his rumble with Sheik and the halls were filled with talk. Everywhere he went people stared and gossiped.

"I can't believe he slept with her."

"He's such an asshole."

"I kinda feel bad for the guy."

"He so deserved to get his ass kicked."

Yet it didn't bother him. All he cared about was getting Zelda back, no matter what the cost.

"So what exactly is your master plan Link?" Mido asked leaning against his locker door.

Link had called him the night before ranting about how he was going to get her back. With the hurt and passion in his voice as they were talking Mido assumed it would be a doosey. Link could get very creative if need be but hopefully he wouldn't get too carried away. Mido really didn't want to scrape his friend off the ground for a second time.

"I'm going to talk to her," Link said.

Guess the spatchula won't be needed.

"That's it? That's you master plan to get her back? Fuck Link I thought you'd do something a bit more creative like pull a Say Anything on her. Chicks dig that romance crap."

"Maybe if I forgot her birthday that would work. But she thinks I've been fucking Marin and using her. I don't know what else to do other than talk."

"Hm…you've got a point," Mido stated as he rubbed his chin quizzically, "So what's my role in all this? Am I going to have to hold her down while you two talk it out?"

"Your job is to keep Sheik busy for a couple of hours."

"Uh…"

"What?" Link asked suspiciously as he shut his locker door.

"Nothing! Nothing! I'll keep him busy!" Mido said reassuringly.

The two began to walk the halls towards their next class. They should have just skipped it since they were already 30 minutes late but they were somewhat good boys. Besides…better late than never.

"Why do I have this weird feeling that you're going to fuck up?" Link asked as eyeing his friend slightly.

"Fuck up? Link relax. Daddy has it all taken care of."

"I'll try pa."

"So when does this operation go down?" Mido asked breaking the brief moment of silence.

"After school. Sheik should be in the gym with the other guys. So I'll grab Zelda before she goes in and waits for him."

"Good plan. Not great but good."

"It's all I got."

"Link everything will-"

Before Mido could finish, a girl with tears streaming down her face came bolting through the theatre doors with such violent force that her body was propelled into the adjacent lockers and slid down till she was crumpled on the hall floor.

When she finally realized that they were standing there she moved the loose strands of hair from across her face revealing her amethyst eyes.

Link's heart stopped as he saw Zelda before him. Before he could even say a word or react to what was happening Dante came limping out the theatre door. The same doors Zelda had just run through.

It didn't take long for Link to put two and two together. But when he did his blood began to boil.

"You stupid little bitch!" Dante yelled as he approached Zelda with the back of his hand raised to her. Before he took even two steps Link pushed him back.

"Get the fuck away from her."

"Link. Well isn't this a nice surprise."

"What did you do to her?"

"Just giving her a little test ride. You do have good taste in women Link. Marin was a great fuck but if you could leave her for blondie over there after just one fuck…then she must be phenomenal. I wanted to see for myself how good she was."

Link clenched his fist in anger. He wanted to kill him but there wasn't much damage he could do with a broken arm.

"Zelda are you alright?" Link asked keeping his eyes locked with Dante's.

Zelda just stared at him with eyes as large as saucers. She was horrified. The two guys she least wanted to see in the whole world were now ten feet from her. Was this asshole really pretending like he cared about her now? She shoved herself up from the floor and tore down the hallway without looking back. There was no way she was going to hang around there.

"Zelda!" Link called after her, but Zelda just kept running.

"Too bad you were here Link. I would have dragged her back in there and showed her a really good time."

"If you touch her I will beat the shit out of you."

"Can't really do much with that broken arm can you Link? So why don't you back off before I break the rest of you."

"Just try it."

Link braced himself for Dante to come at him when a girl with shining red hair and a twisted smirk swung around the corner and came to stand by Dante. Link's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Can't fight respectfully with your pants still undone, sweetie," Marin giggled wickedly as she zipped Dante's fly up for him. "Nice piece of work, Dante."

"Glad I could make you happy," he patted her behind.

"You certainly did," Marin gazed at him adoringly then turned, "and you, Mister Hero, Link, what do you think of our messy little game?"

"Go to back to hell you blackened bitch!"

"Ouch! Though maybe you're right. I have been a little scorched by the flames, but then, I never knew being so cruel could be so much fun!"

Link took a step toward them, his rage fueling his desire to take them both out slow and torturously when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Back off this one, man," Mido said.

"I can't."

"You've already got one arm broken," Mido insisted, "You don't need another one."

"You've gotta fucking be kidding me Mido! That bastard is boasting to my face about trying to rape Zelda! I'm gonna fucking kill him, right now!"

"No! If he beats the shit out of you now, it isn't gonna do you any good."

"But…"

"Don't do it. Fuck Link! Think about it! Do you want to talk to Zelda or do you want a story circulating about how you got your ass kicked by Dante over Marin cuz you know that's the kinda shit they're gonna pull on you."

Link straighted up and backed off. Mido was right.

"What's the matter precious Link?" Marin jeered, "Can't take Dante on? Afraid you'll get your ass kicked in another fight?"

"Fuck off, Marin, I can hold my own if I want."

Link and Mido turned to walk away.

He heard Marin snigger behind him, "I'm glad you're happy that way then, cuz yours is all you'll be holding by the time I'm done with you!"

Link paused, clenched his fists, and grit his teeth in anger. Then he kept walking.

"Fuck! Mido's right. What a sick bitch!" he thought.

Behind them, Marin and Dante were in fits of laughter. Link wasn't about to let them win their twisted game, he was going to stop them. Some way or another he was going to stop them.

* * *

**FireFaerie:** _Sooooo_? Read and review loves. 


	13. Junk of the Hearts

**FireFaerie:** Okay just like the rest of you I was _dying_ to see what Silky had up her sleeve. I mean I knew what was going to happen last chapter since I wrote half of it but now, _eep_! I'm on the edge of my seat! Last chapter was a combo of our writing but this one here is SilkySun with just a kiss of FireFaerie. I really didn't change much cause she's an excellent writer. So enjoy this chappie as much as I did. Now read, review, and ,_duh_, enjoy!

* * *

Zelda plodded along through the rest of the day in almost total silence. Her actions were almost mechanical – only functioning because those things were innate within her. She felt a bit hurt, a bit cheated, but mostly numb as she went to meet Malon before her walk home from school. The only plus was that she wouldn't have to deal with Sheik driving her home and asking her how she was doing all the way there, as had become the norm.

Her bad luck, as of late was almost soap opera worthy. First, used by the guy she'd secretly admired for a long time, she'd turned her confidence and brokenheartedness to an asshole that damned near raped her. She didn't think she ever wanted to trust any guy ever again; even her brother was looking bleak at this point. In fact, the only person she wanted to see was…

"Zelda wait up!" Malon's voice sounded down the hallway. "Oh goddesses, what happened? You look like somebody died!"

Tears began to pool up in Zelda's eyes.

"Forget it. Let's just get you home!" Malon said as she took her by the arm and began to lug her off.

"Zelda!" someone tugged her gently around by her other arm and she recoiled in horror as she came face to face with none other than Link.

Zelda backed up so quickly that she nearly fell before Malon caught her.

"No!" she said with such terror even Malon was startled. "Y..you get away from me!"

"Zelda I just…"

"Leave me alone!" Zelda yelled before running off with Malon in tow.

Link watched them go. Startled to silence by Zelda's outburst, he couldn't say a thing. "Serves you right," he heard someone mutter as they passed him in the hall and he only sighed in response.

"I don't know, dude. Maybe it's about time you just gave this up," Mido said as he came up behind Link.

"She looked at me like I'm some monster. What the hell?"

"There's no shame in letting this go. You already got the shit beat out of you and you're lucky Sheik never showed. Fuck, after her yelling like that I don't think I would've been able to distract him! I don't know if she'll ever talk to you again."

Link scratched his head and cocked a sheepish grin, "There's got to be another way."

Mido felt like banging his head into a brick wall, "Are you sure she's worth all this? Shit, you must _**really**_ like her."

"It's important," Link insisted.

"I still say you're screwed, but okay."

Link and Mido started out the door to head to Link's house when Link spotted Marin and Dante attempting to walk off together nonchalantly.

"Terrific! What's that conniving bitch up to now?"

"Maybe she's going to her...now is it a lair or a brothel?I can never remember," Mido suggested.

"Believe me, I _know_ Marin doesn't live in that direction. She usually goes out of the other side of the building."

Link made to head off after Marin when Saria jumped out in front of him and Mido. He heard Mido swear under his breath.

"Hey guys! TGIF, right? So what you doing tonight?" she asked entirely too happily.

"Uh, we are…" Mido began.

"That's great sweetie!"

"For the last time, I am not your damn sweetie!" Mido was practically steaming out the ears, but Saria ignored him as usual.

"Cremia's having another wicked party at Romani Ranch tonight. You should so come! There will be…" Saria spun, hit a crack in the pavement, and fell flat on her face as she attempted to face Link as he went around her.

Link heard Saria wince as she hit the ground behind him. He looked for Marin in the distance, but she had vanished. He turned and helped Saria to her feet, "You alright?"

"Yep!" Saria answered cutely.

"Fuck!" Link thought, "Please don't let her be going in that direction!"

Halfway to Zelda's house, Marin blew by Zelda, nearly knocking her over.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Marin pretended to be sincere then spun around and smirked maliciously at Zelda and Malon, "Doesn't feel good to be knocked around does it? Shows you how much I appreciate your advances on my man. You should've known you could never beat me out for Link's desires."

Zelda didn't say anything, though her face puffed up a little in hurt and anger.

"Maybe that's true, Marin, but it's only because you're a slut," Malon countered in Zelda's defense.

Marin smiled a twistedly sweet smile and took a step closer to them.

Zelda made to back away, but Malon held her ground.

Marin snorted in amusement, "When Link fucks me, he pounds me into my bed so good time nearly freezes. He moans my name in pleasure and tells me he's so sorry he ventured away for a little inexperienced girl who's so lousy in the sack and he shows me how sorry he is too, all the time. Then he cums inside me to prove his love, bet he never did that for you, did he?"

By the time Marin was done, Malon was shouting for the wicked bitch to stop.

Zelda couldn't take it anymore and shoved by Marin hard, making her jeer with snide contentment at her handiwork. Zelda hurried toward her house while Malon was, once again, made to follow.

"You knew you'd never win!" Marin gleefully bantered after them.

Dante finally joined Marin at her side when Zelda was no longer in sight. They took one look at each other and began howling in nefarious merriment. They nearly laughed themselves sick.

"Oh, that was fun." Marin seized Dante's upper arm. "Geez, I've turned very naughty. This shit turns me the fuck on. Take me home and fuck me – _right now_!"

Dante smiled shamelessly and toted her lithe body off upon his broad shoulder, "You're wish is my command, mistress."

"It's so much fun being the bad girl," Marin giggled sexily.

Meanwhile, Zelda and Malon had finally reached the Harkinian stronghold and had raced straight to Zelda's room and locked themselves away.

"What a lousy bitch!" Zelda yelled through tears.

"Yeah, I r_eally_ don't get how any living person could possibly be that cruel," Malon held her bereft friend tightly.

"Don't listen to her Zel, she's just calling your bluff. It's what spiteful bitches like Marin do."

"Maybe she's telling the truth," Zelda said softly, looking at her feet.

"Now _that_, I very much doubt!"

"But what if…"

"That's enough, Zel! Don't think about it anymore. Don't let her get to you."

Zelda just stared at Malon for a moment. She hadn't expected her interruption.

"Oh c'mon Zelda! You're falling apart on me! This isn't you at all. You're usually so much stronger than this. You have got to pull yourself together!"

"I can't!" Zelda cried.

Malon sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, calm down. Why don't you start by telling me what the hell happened to you today?"

"Nothing!" Zelda clammed up.

"Horseshit! You know I won't believe that!" Malon scowled.

Zelda couldn't believe this. She had wanted comfort from Malon, but somehow she hadn't expected to have to recount the unpleasant events of the day so soon. Zelda sighed heavily. She knew Malon would stand there, arms crossed, demanding the days' details all night if she had to. If there was one thing Zelda knew, it was that Malon was far more stubborn than she was.

"What happened?" Malon demanded again.

Malon listened wide-eyed as Zelda recalled the events of the day. She described vividly her narrow escape from Dante and her near run in with Link in the hallway afterwards. In the end, Malon just hugged her because she just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Oh Zelda, I'm so sorry!"

Zelda looked at her in puzzlement, "What for?"

"I thought Dante would be a good change for you. If I'd had any idea…"

Zelda swallowed hard, "Don't worry about it. It's not like you can just look at somebody and tell he's a rapist."

Both girls were quiet for a moment.

"So why'd you freak out on Link earlier?"

"I just lost it. I'd had enough bullshit out of guys for one day. Besides, after what he's done, do you think I owe him the pleasure of my company at all?"

Malon gulped, "No!"

"Good then. I swear all these theatrics are going to turn me into a bonafide lesbian."

Malon stifled a giggle.

"I mean it! I think I'm through with men. At least a chick will probably understand my feelings a whole lot better."

Malon patted her on the hand, looked at her with pity in her eyes, and said with the most even tone she could muster, "And if you use a strap-on, it might almost feel like a man too."

Zelda stared at her incredulously for a moment before both girls laughed themselves to tears.

"Hey, there's a party at Romani Ranch tonight," Malon informed Zelda.

"Again? I really don't want to go."

"C'mon, I think it'll do you good."

"I'm really not in the mood. Besides, Link and Dante are sure to be there, not to mention Marin and the whore core."

"So get in the mood. You've got to kick a little ass every now and then! Besides, you're way hotter than Marin, guys just dig her because she's a total whore," Malon said simply. "Marin thinks she's the only one who looks good in a low cut dress with a short hemline, but she's oh so wrong. I say you and I stick it to her tonight and beat Marin and her tramps at their own game. By the time I'm done doing us all up, we won't even recognize ourselves."

Zelda blinked in confusion.

"Oh goddesses. You've never done sexy before, have you, Zel?"

Zelda looked nervous, "N..no! I really don't think I should go to that party, Malon. What if Marin starts up with her crap again?"

"I know you can stick it to that bitch. Remember the time Ruto insulted you for wearing that crazy purple skirt and you threw it in her face? I know, it was just a skirt, but it'll be a lot like that, just more vulgar."

Zelda gave her a look that told her she wasn't so sure.

"You're not an innocent virgin anymore so if you have to face Marin don't act like one."

"And Link?"

"Trust me, he'll be sorry. You won't even notice he's there tonight. You'll be entirely too busy."

"I will?"

"Yep and don't worry about Dante either, you'll be plenty protected tonight. Now let's go find you something to wear," Malon smirked.

* * *

**FireFaerie:** Gawd I can't wait to see where this is going. Now review! 


	14. Perfect Vision

**FireFaerie:** Welllll here it is. Yet another chapter from the lovely and talented SilkySun. Now read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Link sat by his bedroom window staring out at the trees being rustled in the wind. When had he turned into such a sap? Years of dating Marin had never dug this deep into him. This girl was definitely driving him a little more than crazy. Not only had he been taking inherent risks, but he'd definitely gotten his ass kicked by his former best friend, almost gotten into a fight with his psychotic ex-girlfriend's equally as psychotic lover, and dragged his other best friend in for the murky and hazardous ride, but now his sexually starved appetite was ravenous and throwing him for a loop.

Marin had ridiculed him in bitchy jest, but he had definitely gone in the bathroom and held his own earlier. He had stroked himself mercilessly until his release finally came….quite literally. The sensation of a fresh load of semen rolling down his hand was always quite gratifying, but never near as satisfying as being between Zelda's lovely thighs with her legs wrapped snugly around his waist as he thrust into her relentlessly and she moaned his name over and…

Shit! Okay, he had to stop this. Here he was getting hard again for the fifth time in an hour and a half of trying not to think about it.

"Hey!"

"Gah! Don't do that!" Link jumped as Mido snuck up behind him.

"Geez, a little on edge there, buddy?"

"Yeah, whatever," Link said coolly and then went back to staring out the window.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Huh?"

"The party, geez! You're really losing it, aren't you?"

"Oh right, Romani Ranch. Fuck it! I'm not going, Mido."

"Oh come on! You must really have something messed up in your head if you're neglecting partying now too!"

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked I had suddenly turned into the most hated guy in school due to a psycho bitch and her sick-o games. There's no guarantee I won't get my ass kicked by some people from school, not to mention that Sheik will be there."

"Half the shit you're talking about won't even go down and you know it. You can't hide forever," Mido clapped him over his good shoulder.

"Whatever, Zelda won't be there, so what's the point?"

Mido's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment and confusion, "C'mon man, you can't seriously expect me to believe you're putting your life on hold for this!"

Link closed his eyes tightly, but said nothing.

"You have got to be shitting me! You're not really this fucked up over this, are you? You're Link! You love to party! You love to drink! You love to fuck around!"

Link said nothing for a moment, but then quietly answered, " Yeah well not anymore. Not without Zelda."

Mido merely sighed in defeat.

"There are other girls," Mido told Link a bit cautiously.

"I'm not interested," Link said.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Didn't," Link still stared out the window with his chin resting on his hand. His lower lip was a bit puffy from the pout he wore pretty constantly now.

"You didn't eat lunch today, did you?"

"Wasn't hungry."

"Don't you want a snack?"

"Geez who are you my mother?"

"Well fuck someone's gotta look out for your love struck ass! How'd you do on the math test today?"

"I dunno I probably failed."

"But math's your best subject!"

"Fuck I know!" Link gritted his teeth in frustration.

Mido just stared.

"Oh man, you _are_ really sick!"

Link looked back over his shoulder at Mido.

"Go change fucker. We are going to that party."

Link got up and sighed.

"Shit, why are you just standing there? Go change!"

"Maybe I would, but you're still standing my room where all my clothes are."

"Oh right!" Mido went a little pick before darting out the door and yelling back in at Link, "And hurry the hell up or I'll come back in there and drag you out!"

"Then I'll think you're a real fag for looking at my hot naked body!" Link bantered back while changing his pants.

'What would I do without that dipshit?' he thought as he finished changing. He and Mido then set off for the night's events.

Romani Ranch was lit with elaborate paper lanterns for the party this time around, throwing everything into the soft tones of muted candlelight.

"This would be perfect for me and Zelda, if Zelda was my girl," Link thought as he and Mido approached the center courtyard where most of the partying was happening.

Link groaned in want as he and Mido passed a couple making out along the wall.

"Chill buddy and just try to have a good time."

"Okay," Link said.

Link and Mido chose one of the back paths to get around to the courtyard because even though they were longer, they were usually deserted and much easier to get through.

They were almost to the main courtyard when Marin and Dante tumbled out of a doorway making out heatedly. Marin's hair was a disheveled mess and the hemline of her extremely short dress had ridden up dangerously high from where her right thigh went up over Dante's hip. Dante was grinding furiously into her as his hands roamed ravenously up and down her lithe frame. They were both moaning loudly with almost religious zeal.

Link turned to Mido and snorted with amused disgust, "I used to date that?"

"Yeah, you used to DO that too, in more ways than one," Mido laughed.

"Hi Link!" Marin chortled at him.

"Where's the whore repellent when you need it!" Link raised his hand and looked away as he made to pass them a little too closely for his own comfort down the narrow hallway.

Marin reached out and gripped Link's arm tightly for a brief moment. He turned and looked angrily into her face. Her eyes were very wide as she panted heavily out of her gaping mouth while Dante worked his lips up and down her neck.

"I…ahhhh…," Marin gasped out in a heated whisper just loudly enough for Link to hear, "Dante has his great big throbbing cock inside me _right now_!"

Dante and Marin were so tightly wrought together, Link didn't doubt even for a second that she wasn't telling a lie, but he really didn't give a shit.

As he and Mido kept walking, he heard Marin yell, "Can't wait til the little princess shows up tonight!"

Link whirled around fuming, but Marin and Dante has already retreated back into the room and shut the door behind them. As much as Link wanted to go rip them both to shreds, he really didn't care to bust in on them fucking. Besides, knowing Marin, it'd probably turn her bitch ass on if he did.

So Link simply turned around and walked away without any retaliation. Mido clapped him over the shoulder, "You're finally thinking straight!"

When they reached the party, Link burst out into a raging fit of laughter.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" What the hell is wrong with you?" Mido stared at him.

"What a fucking slut!" Link laughed and Mido joined him.

As they made their way over to get something to drink, Link wondered whether or not Zelda would show up.

In a side room down another corridor of Romani Ranch, Zelda looked again at herself in a mirror. She and Malon had worn long jackets all the way there to conceal themselves from everyone else.

"I don't know about this, Malon," she said nervously.

"What do you mean? You look so hot I would do you!"

Zelda stared at herself in the mirror. Malon had been right about something. Zelda didn't recognize herself at all. Malon had taken Zelda on an emergency shopping trip and somehow managed to piece together what she was wearing now.

Zelda swallowed hard at the beauty in the mirror in a shimmering black and violet dress with the fantastically beaded and high hemline that made her feel so stark-ravingly naked. She tugged at the hemline a little then looked down. Her more than ample cleavage popped a hello back up at her. Malon had made her put on a push-up bra to boost her breasts under the fabric that "v"ed down between them. Two spindly little straps were all that held the whole little number over her frame. Malon had also put her golden hair up on her head with beautiful cascading ringlets and little bitty black and purple hairpins with rhinestones. Her shoes were black and strappy and also had little shimmering rhinestones on them.

"Stop pulling at the damn dress! You look hot!" Malon said as she applied a little bit of lip gloss and mascara to Zelda's face. "You look flawless Zel! Heads will fucking spin when you walk in."

"You done?" Zelda looked over at Malon.

"Yep. You have a natural beauty unlike a certain slutface."

Zelda looked in the mirror again.

"Oh my goddesses!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know. I do good work," Malon laughed, "No autographs please!"

"Whatever you look hot too," Zelda insisted. "That little red dress is a knock-out on you!"

"But of course! Time will fucking stop when we walk in that party," Malon smirked, "Let's go and don't be nervous, okay?"

Malon took Zelda's hand and led her off to the party. They were a little late, but Malon had called it "fashionable." Zelda, wanting a little revenge and still harboring secret desires, wondered whether or not _he_ would be here tonight.

As they approached the top of the wide stairway leading into the courtyard, Malon softly told Zelda, "Wait before we walk down."

As if on cue, the girls stopped together at the top of the stairs. Zelda watched as many pairs of eyes of varying expressions swept over her graceful form.

Malon turned to her with a sweet smile on her face, "Now _this_ is an entrance."

Zelda smiled and giggled a little in spite of herself.

Meanwhile, down on the floor, Link asked Mido for about the fiftieth time in half an hour whether he thought Zelda might show.

"Geez Link! I already told you I….aaahhh…uuuhhhh…huh…uuumm.." Mido stuttered and pointed in the general direction behind Link.

Link noticed the crowd had hushed to a low murmur and turned to see what could have stricken Mido so dumb. There, at the top of the wide stairway into Romani Ranch's grand courtyard stood the most glorious sight he had ever seen.

"Whoa…," he whispered under his shaky breath.

"Yeah, Zelda _and_ Malon," Mido added.

Zelda began to descend the stairs with Malon. She was no longer an awkward, little, innocent girl, but she had transformed into the most exotic and dazzling gem of extraordinary beauty that anyone had ever seen.

"Damn Link! You never told me Zelda had curves like that!" Mido elbowed him.

Link glared at him. "Yeah, well…" he started.

Mido was quick to cut him off, "I mean I might've understood a bit better if I'd known."

Link turned and went toward Zelda with almost religious zeal, then he stopped when he felt Mido pull on his arm. Mido was pointing again and Link looked over and saw Marin red-faced and fuming in the most jealous rage he'd ever seen her in. This made Link beam from ear to ear. It served Marin right for always being such a lousy bitch. It then occurred to him that he had always known that Zelda was far more beautiful than Marin from the moment he'd seriously laid eyes on her, but she'd always been strictly off limits until they'd actually taken their chance and Link had laid his hand upon her. He went forward again, smirking in spite of himself.

"Yeah Marin!" he told Mido, "So funny."

Then Link once again met resistance and was jolted to a halt by Mido who was pointing in the same direction as before, "No you love struck idiot! Not Marin! Sheik!"

Link looked past Marin and saw Sheik looking in a violent temper making his way rather quickly toward Zelda.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath. All of the fervor and inspiration to reach Zelda and sweep her off to a secluded bedroom and make love to her vigorously for the rest of the night had scampered away like a scared puppy dog swatted with a stick. Link then looked around and for the first time realized the hundreds of eyes upon Zelda's magnificent body.

"Shit! Life is so fucking difficult!"

"Yeah man," Mido said, "You're screwed."

* * *

**FireFaerie:** OoOoOo! Now review! 


	15. Erase Rewind

**FireFaerie**: Another chappie for you guys courtesy of the lovely SilkySun. I had a little too much fun editing this chappie. I suppose my block is starting to clear up a bit! Hooray! I'm on my way to recovery! Now read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"Shit!" Link hollered pacing back and forth in frustrated anxiety.

He and Mido had receded into a room behind the courtyard after watching Sheik blow-up in an attempt to contain Zelda and usher her home over her skimpy little dress. A bevel of cheers went up as Zelda had stunned everyone by totally telling her brother off. Sheik had looked none too amused, but it was apparent that he had lost and he finally let Zelda go. What more could he do? Zelda had to grow up sometime.

The thought made Link smile. If only he could get Zelda to have him again, maybe Sheik wouldn't be able to say anything about it.

"Hey dumbshit! Snap out of it!" Mido snapped at him, "What are you smiling for?"

Link shook his head, "Nothing. So you still don't think Sheik could be talked to…"

"Not a chance in hell Link."

Link and Mido turned to see Saria in the doorway.

"Aw geez! What are you doing here?" Mido snarled.

"I came to tell Link something, so please don't be mean to me," Saria whimpered.

"Well then, come out of the doorway before somebody sees you with us," Mido grumbled.

"Knock it off, Mido!" Link was a little peeved. Saria had never talked to him seriously about much before and he was curious, "What's up, Saria?"

"I don't know what's going on, but…" she paused for a moment to eye Mido who was glaring at her, "I can tell something's wrong and I wanted to say something."

"Yeah?" Link waited for her to continue.

Saria gulped, "You're really not with Marin anymore, are you?"

"Of course not. I haven't been with Marin since the beginning of the summer."

"Okay, okay," Saria said, "I had a feeling you weren't with her. I've seen the way you look at Zelda. I've seen it ever since we've gotten back to school. Marin's been the farthest thing from your mind and besides that she's definitely taking a liking to sleazing around with Dante. I catch them together all of the time in the back corridor after my choir rehearsals everyday. It's like their fused together by their genitals! Ew…"

Link looked at her with a newfound glitter in his eyes. It was nice to know that someone still believed him.

"You don't think I'm sleeping with Marin?"

"No," she smiled, "at least not since before summer."

"Well believe me when I tell you, I am crazy about Zelda," Link said.

Saria glanced over at Mido and he nodded, "Dude's fucking head over heels for her."

"Yes," she smiled at Link, "I totally believe you."

Link's heart soared. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Saria! You have to tell Zelda! You know her! You have…"

"Wait! Wait!" Saria put her hands up, " As much as I'd love to help, Zelda wouldn't believe me even if I tried. So many lies and gossip have been run past her, she doesn't even know who or what to believe anymore. Besides I really think that you should be the one to patch things up with her. I mean love conquers all right?"

"But!" Link protested.

"Look I don't have much time since Marin's looking for you so I'll be brief. Talking to Sheik is out of the question so wipe the thought from your mind. You have to prove your love and loyalty to Zelda if you want to regain his friendship. And as I'm sure you've noticed everyone's eyes are on Zelda," Saria looked Link directly in the eyes

"Yeah," he said dejectedly.

"Well, Ganon is trying to find a way to have a go at her right now."

"_Fuck_," Link breathed out.

"Yeah, so I suggest you get your butt back down to the party and keep an eye on your girl."

"Thanks Saria," Link gave her a huge hug.

"Anytime! I've gotta go now, so I'll catch you guys later!" Saria said and rushed out.

"Well you heard the woman! Out we go!" Mido pushed Link towards the door.

When they reached the party, Link saw Marin and her whore troop standing around on the opposite side of the courtyard eyeing up the guys. He prayed she didn't see him.

"How did I ever fall for that?" Link ran a hand through his hair in amazement.

"Simple, dude. She was easy. You needed pussy, she delivered," Mido explained.

"Yeah, but look at her. There's nothing appealing."

"Oh, I think Marin's pretty damn appealing."

Link and Mido turned around to find Ganon smirking at them.

"So it's true then, Link? You've been fucking around with Sheik's little sister," he sneered.

Link's eyes narrowed. He'd always hated Ganon and he was none too amused at the prospect of this fucker going after his girl.

"So why'd you go for that when you already had Marin? I mean, Marin's a damned good lay!"

Link smiled to himself but Ganon didn't look amused.

"What's so funny, pal?"

Link turned to Mido. "I love how I called her out on cheating and she denied it."

Ganon smirked, "Yeah, I took her around the block at least a dozen times and boy was it good. Marin is such a…_generous _girl. I'd keep that shit if I were you."

"You can have her. I broke it off with her before summer."

"You mean to tell me you're not with Marin?" Ganon looked interested.

"As far as I'm concerned I was never with her."

"Well, she says you're still with her."

"Yeah, well, she wishes. She's been fucking up my life since she found out I want someone else."

Ganon looked very amused now, "I see, and I wonder who that person might be."

Ganon looked across the party toward Zelda. His friends were sniggering behind him.

"Her pussy must be made out of gold if you're leaving Marin. I wonder what she's like? You do have exquisite taste in women Link. If Marin was great then Zelda much be mind blowing. Hm…blowing…wonder if she does?"

"I swear if you go anywhere near her I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me with your good arm?" Link clenched a fist, Ganon laughed.

Ganon gyrated his hips slowly, "Relax. I'm only want Zelda to sit on my royal throne, if you know what I mean!"

"You son of a bitch!" Link yelled and went to pummel him, but Mido held him back.

"Zelda doesn't want you Link but I know someone who does," Ganon said while he and his friend strolled off laughing.

"Wha?" Link was puzzled.

"Hi baby!"

Marin's arms snaked around him from behind.

"Goddesses get off of me! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" he said as he broke free from her grasp.

"Oh Link!" Marin leered, " Such passionate words. The harder you push me away the wetter my panties become. It turns me the fuck on!"

"You're a fucking loon…" Link managed to get out before Marin pulled his face into a kiss.

Link immediately shoved her backwards, "Fuck!"

"Hmph," Marin snorted in amusement. "Fuck? Why Link I'd thought you'd never ask."

Marin advanced on him again, her fingers reaching for his crotch. Link was seething.

"Keep your cock infested hands off of me!" he hollered at her.

"A bit testy aren't we? Link I already told you, if I can't have you, no one will. So you'd better give up and come back to me."

"I'd rather die than get back with a dirty slut like you."

"And you like that don't you?" Marin smirked naughtily, darted behind him, and quickly slid her hands around his stomach. Link felt her right hand slip ever lower downwards.

"Would you knock it off!" he turned, shoved her away again, and yelled angrily at her.

"Face it Link, you're stuck with me."

"Fuck you!"

"I would be my pleasure."

"Goddesses Marin! Will this shit never end! Do you have to totally fuck up my life?"

"It's up to you."

Link stared at her savagely. He wanted to hit her so hard she wouldn't see straight for a week, but he knew he couldn't.

"So this is it? I can either come back to you or kiss my sanity goodbye?"

"Pretty much," Marin answered tartly.

"You're such a bitch, Marin! Why the fuck is wrong with you? Isn't Dante enough company for you?"

"Dante's a nice sentiment, but he won't last forever. Goddesses Link! Don't you even know how fucking hot you are? How terrific you are in bed? There's only one guy I want and that's you. Don't you see what you're missing out on?"

"I see exactly what I'm missing out on Marin. You're a pathetic slut clinging to the best thing she ever had. I treated you like a fucking queen and you know it! But you fucked up Marin, just like you've fucked up everything else in your life." Link spat at her.

Marin looked really hurt for the first time.

"I'm glad you're hurt. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me. So just move on and get the fuck out of my life!" Link growled loudly at her before he turned and stormed off.

People looked at him in astonishment as he pushed through them to get away from Marin. He heard one of them say to another, "Isn't he still with her?"

"Why can't people mind their own fucking business?" he grumbled. Mido, quiet in thought, followed him through the crowd.

Meanwhile across the courtyard someone else had taken notice of the commotion, even though the music was too loud to hear what was said. Malon and Zelda had been dancing with their friends when Malon noticed Link talking to Ganon. Malon wondered what the hell was going on over there. Ganon and Link would never have anything to do with each other unless there was some kind of trouble.

Link's demeanor turned into a seething rage as Ganon made vulgar gestures and leered over at…her eyes followed the path his had taken past her and to…Zelda! Malon spun back around and saw Mido holding Link back from trying to take Ganon down.

"What the hell?" she swore under her breath.

After that, Marin had made her way over and kissed Link. Malon immediately turned and looked at Zelda who she realized had stopped dancing and had seen Marin kiss Link. Malon had quickly taken Zelda's hand and led her into a side room and told her to stay with their friend Anju and take a break for a bit. She then went off to get something to drink.

"Drama!" Malon said to herself as she climbed up a staircase and found herself standing on one of Romani Ranch's many balconies. She looked out across the sea of faces to see if she could see anyone else she knew. She saw Saria and Cremia fluttering around with Tingle, the most awesomely gay theater guy at school, and some of the girls from the dance team. In the middle of the crowd she saw Dante dancing with some girl she thought she recognized from Marin's gang of whores.

_What a bastard!_ she thought.

Her eyes drifted to the far side of the party where she found Marin still all over Link, or at least she was trying to be. Malon watched in astonishment as Link practically screamed his head off at Marin over and over again and even pushed her away not once but twice. She could tell that he was angry. Marin's so lucky she's a girl.

"Okay, what the…" Malon told herself a little bit louder.

Something was not fitting together right in that scene that had just taken place below. Malon was really puzzled. Why had Link looked so pissed off at Ganon lusting after Zelda earlier? Why had he shoved Marin and yelled at her like that? Weren't they together after all?

Malon was trying to piece it together when she saw Zelda and Anju reappear on the dance floor with their other friends. She smiled down at them and then felt panicked when she saw Ganon and his sleaze posse approaching Zelda and their friends.

"Crap! Time to go!" she said and rushed back down to Zelda. When she got there she found Zelda pretty much cornered by Ganon.

"Zel!" Malon yelled loudly and motioned for her to come.

Zelda was extremely relieved. Thankfully Malon had distracted Ganon from finishing what he was saying.

"Excuse Me!" she pushed by him on her way to Malon.

The girls made their way to one of the corridors out of the ranch.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Malon! I'm glad you convinced me to come to the party. I'm having a great time but geez."

"I know! Ganon was all fucking on top of you, like shit dude"

"No kidding. That guy really is a lot of trouble!" Zelda smiled.

"Malon!"

The girls turned at once to see Mido running towards them.

"Hey, you dropped this," Mido came forward and handed Malon her little gold bracelet.

Link wandered up behind Mido but kept his distance. Malon noted that he never took his eyes off Zelda. He really looked like he wanted to come forward and say something, but was weary over the ever glaring Sheik who had magically appeared at Zelda's side. Zelda, meanwhile, kept glancing at Link, blushing profusely, and looking at the ground. Finally, Zelda couldn't take it and she turned her back to him. Malon couldn't believe the look of disappointment and rejection that came over Link's face at this. She almost felt sad for him.

"Crap I can't believe I almost lost it! Thanks!" Malon said to Mido.

"No problem" he said with a smirk "Oh by the way you and Zel look amazing tonight. Link thinks so too. He'd tell you himself if he could."

Malon glanced at Link who was still absorbed on Zelda's back, "Thank you. And thank Link too."

Mido smiled and rejoined Link while Malon went over to join Zelda and Sheik.

"That was nice," Zelda muttered as they turned to go.

"Yeah, real nice," Malon said softly in thought and glanced back over her shoulder at Mido and Link as they walked off. She knew exactly what was going on, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**FireFaerie**: Sooooooooo? Review damnit! 


	16. Wicked Game

**FireFaerie:** Now for the long awaited update! I was trying to put it up last night but the site was being retarded. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Over the next couple of days, it was apparent that Malon and Zelda had become two of the most desirable women in school. Their little stunt at the party had earned them the ravenous affections of some of the hottest guys there were and Zelda knew she and Malon could pretty much pick and choose anyone they wanted.

Much to the dismay of Sheik, many guys were approaching Zelda asking for dates and digits. They flirted heavily and sometimes pretended like they'd accidentally brushed against her in the hallways. Zelda was extremely amused and rewarded some of them with girly little taunts: a look, a batting of her violet eyes, a flick of her honey hued hair, and even sometimes a light brush back.

"See what a hot dress can do?" Malon had whispered tauntingly in her ear after a particularly luscious encounter with some guys in a hallway.

Zelda had to admit that she was feeling tons better now. She'd never expected such a reaction to a skimpy little dress, but now she could definitely see where girls like Marin got off on it.

After their morning classes were over, the girls met up in the hall for lunch.

"Hey Zel, you've been kinda quiet the past few days? Everything alright?"

Zelda smiled at Malon, "Yeah, everything's alright. It's just that so much has happened, you know? Thanks to you I feel so much happier now."

Malon felt very pleased with herself. Her handiwork had made Zelda into an overnight success as a sensual vixen and it had restored her confidence almost completely.

"Any thoughts as to which of these lucky guys you might _bestow_ with the _honor _of a date?"

"Ha! I don't plan on _bestowing_ any of these guys with a date. I'm not ready for that yet."

"What!" Malon was dismayed, "What do you mean you're not going to date? Guys are fucking drooling over you!"

"Mal you got it all wrong. I said I wasn't ready to date any guys," Zelda eyed Malon.

"Eeeee!" Malon shrieked and leapt away from Zelda.

"Gotcha Malon!" Zelda stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so fucking hilarious."

Malon and Zelda were entering the cafeteria when someone called to them, "Damn girl!"

They turned to see Ganon and his seedy friend Vaati leering at them.

"And to what do we owe this great pleasure?" Malon asked somewhat sarcastically.

Ganon smiled, "Vaati and I were wondering what you two fine pieces of as-ahem I mean what you two lovely ladies were doing this Saturday?"

"We're actually very busy this weekend," Zelda answered him timidly. She felt her hands growing clammy. Neither she nor Malon would ever be remotely interested in Ganon, no matter how hot other girls thought he was.

"Really?" Ganon eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah. We…uh…we're uh…"

"They're going to the cucco races with me this weekend," Sheik's haughty voice came from behind them, "So sorry."

Ganon scowled and Zelda turned to see that her brother was glaring and standing his ground. Ganon seemed to consider the situation for a moment.

"Some other time then," he said and plodded off with Vaati

Zelda sighed with relief, "Thanks Sheik."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" he smiled impishly.

"You're prying actually came in handy this time Sheik," Malon told him resolutely.

"I do what I can. C'mon, let's get some lunch. I don't think anyone will try to harass you with me around."

Zelda and Malon headed off with Sheik as Link watched from across the cafeteria. He felt helpless. Almost every guy in school had gone nuts over his girl and he was powerless to stop it.

Zelda was more than beautiful. There were moments where she made him breathless just by a small glance. Her violet eyes had captivated him and her soft touches had set him ablaze with fervent passion and abounding desire. He knew he wanted her.

Link closed his eyes and remembered the soft gasps drawn from Zelda the first time he had first begun to penetrate her. Her delicate cry of pain into his lips as he'd sunk through the restraint of her chastity. He'd paused as she had constricted around him instantly. Patience had been hard to find in his earnestness, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her. Even now he almost felt her shudders as he'd caressed her sides with his fingertips beckoning her to trust him, to relax, and loosen.

Soon she had obliged him, suddenly opening herself for the first time to unwonted gratifications. He had reveled in her when he'd sunk all the way in. Finally their lips had parted and he found himself steadily kissing down her neck. He had held her tightly, slowly pulling most of the way out and gently gliding back into her. The control had almost killed him. She had been so tight and wet that he'd felt every delicacy of her rubbing along his swollen and grateful manhood. All the while his hands worked over her fantastic curves and her generous but firm breasts, soothing her.

At first, Zelda had remained mostly quiet, gasping and shuddering between the sensations of newness and pain. Before long he'd felt her shift a little as her thighs lifted around his hips and she'd sighed as he'd thrust into her deeply, savoring her as her own hips rose to meet his own for the very first time. Then he'd kissed her deeply as she'd gripped his lower back enticing him to gather momentum. She'd moaned passionately into his mouth and he was so aroused that his cock had twitched inside of her, but he somehow had kept control. She'd gleefully pulled him down faster and faster until he'd taken the incentive and she'd giddily accepted him as he crashed into her ferociously.

It was somewhere in the middle of this that he'd found himself lost in her. It was then, clear as a cloudless night with no moon and a billion stars, that he realized that she was far more to him than just his friend's sister or just some relief. She had always been more. His heart had fluttered into his throat once more at this thought. Did he….did he…no! He couldn't possibly feel that way about her, even now.

Their encounter had frightened him. He'd tried to convince himself it was all a mistake. He'd basically told her to forget that it had ever happened, but how could she when even he couldn't stop reliving it in his mind and imagining more. He was a guy. Guys weren't supposed to be sentimental like that. In all of his foolishness he'd hurt Zelda and he'd given Marin the open end she'd needed to fuck it all up for him. He had wanted the chance to know Zelda more, but now he wasn't sure he'd ever have that opportunity again.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Mido asked him shaking him out of his thoughts.

"I really miss her."

"That's it? No grand scheming? No thoughts to boldly stroll on over there like a jackass and get you're ass kicked?"

"I want to talk to her, but I can't get anywhere near her."

Mido could tell his good buddy was at a loss. In all the years he'd known Link, he'd never seen him so hung up on a girl.

He clapped Link on the back, "We'll figure this shit out."

"Think so?" Link had hope in his eyes.

"Geez don't get all sappy on me now, but yeah, it'll work out one way or another," Mido reassured him. He wasn't sure how in the fuck he thought he'd be able to help, but he thought he'd try to appease Link anyway. He wished they could just approach Sheik and figure this shit out, but he knew that wouldn't ever fly. Hell, he didn't even know if Sheik still considered him a friend at this point.

Mido looked across the cafeteria and saw Sheik introducing Zelda to Fado, who looked interested. Zelda was smiling graciously at him.

"Shit!" Mido heard Link breath out. He had noticed what was going on too and knew Link had reason to worry because Fado was a really handsome guy. He was also known as a real gentleman. Ladies just flocked to that guy for some reason. Maybe it was the long, blue hair, but Mido really wasn't sure.

Mido glanced over and saw Malon was looking intently at him. They exchanged a brief glance before she seemed flustered and looked away.

"I wonder what that was all about," Mido thought as they headed back to class after lunch.

Link and Mido met up in the hall at the end of the day as usual. They were about to head out for home when Link stopped them. Something had caught his eye.

"She's alone. This is my only chance."

Before Mido could stop him, Link began to make his way over to Zelda when Fado came strolling up to her. Mido saw the disappointment on Link's face as Zelda and Fado turned to walk away. He watched them helplessly as they left together to do who knew what.

"Going somewhere _pal_?" Link froze in recognition of a voice that he knew could only mean trouble. He turned around slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my sister," Sheik stared him down hard.

Link said nothing but turned to go.

"I promise you Link if you get near her you'll be so fucking sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," Link replied meekly.

"I mean it Link! Let that arm be a reminder."

Mido was amazed at this exchange between these two guys who would normally have resolved to kick each other's asses without a second thought. Sheik was fuming, but he never uncrossed his arms and Link looked sullen. The amount of self-control they were demonstrating astounded Mido. Normally someone would've been beaten to a bloody pulp by now.

"Just go fuck Marin and forget about my sister."

Link's eyes darkened considerably, "Goddesses! I am not fucking Marin! I don't want anything to do with that manipulative bitch! She's done nothing but fuck up my life!"

Sheik's eyes went wide in astonishment for a moment. He seemed to consider something for a few seconds before his face formed a hardened scowl.

"Wow Link. You almost had me convinced for a second but I see straight through your bullshit. So keep away from Zelda and get on with your life with Marin."

"Obviously you can't see through all the bullshit! Marin and Dante are in fucking cohorts with each other!" Link told him impatiently.

"Yeah, that's a _real _good one, Link. Marin's been raving on and on about you fucking her, and Dante Falcone? Get real. Last time I checked, Marin didn't go for younger guys. Besides, she and Dante hate each other with a burning passion. Haven't you seen the huge fights they get in during lunch or in the halls between classes? You'd have to think I'm really dumb to believe they're fucking sleeping together."

Link and Mido were stricken silent. They stared at each other incredulously.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" Mido finally piped up.

Sheik turned to glare at Mido, "I don't really know what the fuck it matters to you, but okay. Marin and Dante fucking hate each other. Link needs a better excuse."

So that was how the stupid bitch had been pulling it all off. Fighting with Dante in front of everyone and fucking him behind their backs.

"That fucking bitch," Link said angrily through gritted teeth. "Thanks Sheik, you've been more helpful than you know."

Sheik raised an eyebrow as Link and Mido rushed off.

"Give my regards to Marin!" he called after them.

"Believe me, I will!" Link muttered fiercely.

By 6:00 p.m. Mido had heard enough of Link's bitching about Marin and what a bitch she was. He'd called her and Dante just about every filthy name that anyone had ever thought up and more. Mido had full explanations of why Marin was a slut and who all Link thought she'd been with.

Finally, when Mido could take no more and he was getting a headache, he burst out with, "I get it Link! I get it! So what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know!" Link sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, man, it's great you're so gung-ho about all this stuff, but you've got to have a plan or you'll never get anywhere with Zelda."

It wasn't long afterwards that Link had excused himself and gone home.

"Man all this love shit is really complicated," Mido scratched his head in thought.

What the fuck had happened to Link to make him like this? He had to admit that Zelda was damned hot, but what the hell else was it that Link saw in her? He had always thought Zelda was a bit of a baby, but maybe it was because she was Sheik's little sister.

Mido decided to take all his mind off this shit. What better way to do that than by actually doing his homework for a change? He was engrossed over a math problem in his when his private line started ringing.

_Great…_ he thought, "It's probably Link bitching again."

He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mido?"

The sound of a female voice on the other end of the line had him momentarily perplexed.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Come meet me outside Clock Tower tonight at eleven," a very seductive voice purred over the line.

Mido's hormones screeched a "I'm there babe," Then his head started working again and he realized the girl on the other end of the line could be just about anybody.

"Uh…yeah…so who is this again?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out all you need to know when you meet me tonight. Please come alone," her voice teased him.

"Hmmm…a mystery, eh?" he cooed to her, "Eleven's pretty late, what if I can't make it out?"

"I know you'll find a way," the girl purred again and then hung up the phone.

"Damnit," Mido breathed out.

He was puzzled and wondering what the hell that was all about. He was also slightly aroused by some girl mysteriously calling him and asking him to rendezvous with her all alone in the middle of the night.

Mido looked at the clock and sighed. It was 9:38 p.m. He would have to wait a while for 11:00 to roll around.

* * *

**FireFaerie:** Review! 


	17. Wild Horses

**FireFaerie: Soooo sorry it took me so long to post silky's latest chapter. School just started so I've been distracted. Anywho just read, review, and of course enjoy!**

* * *

Mido approached Clock Tower cautiously. He realized his mysterious caller could be just about anyone because girls have a sneaky talent for changing their voices when you'd least expect it. He just hoped it wasn't Marin he was going to meet. Mido decided that he would really hate to have Dante jump him from out of nowhere. That'd be just the sort of thing that sneaky bitch would plot too. 

Mido didn't see anyone at all and so he went and stood beneath an awning casting shadows over the side of the building. He checked his watch and saw it was 10:58. The wind picked up some and he pulled his coat a bit tighter around him.

"It's so fucking cold," he whispered aloud to himself.

He kept watching, waiting for someone to approach. Finally, he looked to his far left and saw a figure in an elaborately embroidered green cloak walking cautiously out from between some buildings.

"Mido?" the voice from the phone called out to him.

"Who wants to know?" he answered it.

"Follow me," she beckoned, "It's late and I don't want us to get caught."

Mido approached her, "Who are you? My mother told me never to follow strangers."

She let out a small giggle and turned her face to the ground so Mido couldn't see it as she slid her arms around his neck. Her body pressed against his. She was extremely close. Mido felt her nip at his neck and he was instantly hard as she whispered into his ear, "Let's not waste time on such trivial matters. Mmm…you'll know soon enough. Now, if you please, come with me."

Mido let out a shudder as her hot breath left his neck and ear. She turned around and Mido followed close behind her as though he was under some spell. Who the hell was this mysterious vixen seducing him in the middle of the night?

After a short walk, they reached the edge of town and Mido was even more puzzled. Why did she bring him all the way out here? He saw there was a horse hitched to a post and waiting patiently for them. What the hell was going on?

Mido was starting to get fed up when this naughty nymph who had lured him all the way to the black expanse leading into Termina Field finally whirled around to face him. He watched with keen interest as she slowly drew the hood of her cloak back and shook out her brilliant red hair. Mido felt momentarily panicked until he made a sudden realization.

"Malon?"

"Surprise!" she said, her voice returning to normal.

"What the hell!" Mido was bewildered. He'd never pictured Malon as being the provocative type, but then, what she and Zelda had done at Romani Ranch the other night had been totally unexpected as well.

"I know you're confused, but hopefully it will make a lot more sense," Malon told him as she untied the horse's reins from the post.

"I never took you for the type to seduce unwitting guys in the middle of the night," he smirked at her.

"Well, obviously you don't know me very well," Malon's voice dropped back into its low sexy tones and she wandered over with the horse trailing behind her and bumped him with her shoulder.

Mido laughed awkwardly, "Yeah! I _really_ don't know you at all!"

"Seriously though!" she giggled, "I wasn't sure how else I'd be able to get you to come all the way out here other than taunting you with free sex."

"Hey!" Mido protested and then smirked, "Are you going to come clean with that or are you going to tease me?"

Malon laughed really hard and it wasn't long before Mido joined her.

"Alright! Geez we're really silly! Now c'mon, it's fricking freezing out here!" Malon ran down a stirrup on the saddle in preparation to mount from the ground.

Mido eyed her curiously, "You want me to ride a horse?"

"Well yeah!" she chuckled, "It's easy! I do it all of the time."

"Yeah? Well, you live on a ranch!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Mido! I just want to get out of the cold as soon as possible and it's faster on horse than on foot. I'll bring you back later."

Mido was still unsure, but he somehow ended up on the back of that horse anyway.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Back to my place. I have my own set of quarters so we won't be disturbed."

"When Malon said she had her own quarters, she wasn't kidding," Mido thought a little while later as they entered a large sitting room with a fire in a large stone fireplace and a steaming pot on the stove.

Malon took off her cloak and tossed it over a coat rack.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I'll put marshmallows in it too if you'd like," she asked Mido brightly.

"Sure," he replied just as happily.

When they were both on the sofa with steaming mugs of hot chocolate Malon took a careful sip and then began, "So I supposed you'd like to know why you're here."

"I assume it has something to do with Link and Zelda?"

"Of course," Malon said taking another sip.

"I thought you thought Link was an ever-loving bastard," Mido raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I sort of did."

"What happened?"

Malon put her mug down on an end table and looked at him.

"I'm not blind. I know something's going on and I want to know what."

"Hmm," Mido let out, "What exactly do you mean?"

"At the party the other night I saw Link arguing with Ganon and pushing Marin away. Not to mention all the glances he regularly gives Zelda and it really seems that he keeps trying to find ways to talk to her."

Mido nodded and then sighed in frustration, "You know, I really think that maybe you should be talking to him about this right now. He'd probably explain himself a hell of a lot better than I can."

"If I'd wanted to talk to Link I'd have called him instead," Malon smirked sexily and eyed him sideways, "I figured you might be a little more…objective? Seeing as you're friends with both Link and Sheik. Plus I wouldn't feel right seducing my best friend's love interest into coming out with me in the middle of the night."

"Alright, I get your point!" Mido laughed. Malon really was very charming.

Malon laughed as well and looked at him squarely, "I did do a good job of getting you out here to talk though, didn't I?"

"Yes, very effective!" Mido laughed harder, "You really know what makes me tick."

They both stopped laughing and stared at each other, turning red with embarrassment. It wasn't long afterwards that they both burst out in tirades of hysterical laughter.

When they calmed down a bit Mido asked her, "Seriously, how did you get my number?"

Malon sniffled a little and caught her breath, "Saria called me the day after the party and told me that I should really talk to you."

Mido nodded. Bless Saria! She'd come through for them.

"Alright. Geez, where the hell to begin?"

Mido recounted all of the recent events with Marin and Dante. He told her about how Link was always trying to come up with ways to see Zelda and talk to her. He expressed his frustrations that he and Link couldn't be friends with Sheik anymore because of all this shit and how they just wanted things to return to normal as much as possible. Finally, he explained how far Link was gone over Zelda. He told her that Link was basically smitten and he couldn't ever seem to think of anything or anyone else. Mido thought Malon's jaw was about to drop off by the time he was done.

"So Link never go back with Marin after this summer?"

"Nope."

"He got his ass beat by Sheik for nothing?"

"Yep."

"And Marin and Dante are fucking?"

"Yeah and as far as I can tell they have been since last summer."

Malon was floored. Could it really be possible that Link was not a fucking liar?

"Why should I believe you?" Malon suddenly asked Mido, "Afterall, you are Link's best friend."

"Hey! Remember woman it was _you_ who hauled _me_ out here in the middle of the night! Besides, you think I'd just go making all of that crap up? I was Sheik's best friend too before all of this shit went down. I think Link would agree that it would be nice to get on with our normal lives as soon as we can if it's even possible anymore."

"I honestly don't know if it is possible," Malon stated sadly, "Honestly, this shit has become more complicated than it's worth!"

Mido shrugged helplessly, "Link is head over heels for Zelda. I've never seen him like this."

"And Zelda's nuts for Link even though she's in denial. She's just really hurt. She thinks she's been betrayed."

Mido was indignant, "And who the fuck can blame her after the kind of shit Marin's been pulling? It's such bullshit!"

"So what can we do?"

"We have to get them alone somehow to talk it over."

"But how can we make Zelda trust Link enough to get her to listen to him?"

"That's the harder part. Got any good ideas?"

Malon considered these things for a few moments before she noticed Mido looking at her oddly.

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"You're a really good friend…to Zelda, I mean."

"And you're a really good friend to Link," she replied a bit wearily. What was he up to?

Mido smiled and looked at her warmly, "I'm a simple guy. I don't like all this complicated stuff. It's much better when things flow smoothly. It takes so little to make me happy."

This made Malon smile, "Nice to see someone shares my sentiment."

Malon felt lost. Where was he going with this?

"Link was floored by you guys at the party, but he wasn't the only one."

Malon was stunned silent.

Mido continued, "I thought you were beautiful but I was wrong. You're gorgeous Malon and I'm stupid for not seeing that until the other night."

Malon smirked, "Are you coming onto me, Mido?"

Mido flushed crimson all the way to the tips of his ears, "Maybe?"

Malon giggled absurdly, "Well okay then!"

Mido looked at her seriously, "I really would like to get to know you better though, and Zelda too, if we're all going to end up hanging out anyways."

Malon leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You're a lot sweeter than I thought."

"And you're everything I though you'd be."

Malon stood and laughed nervously, "Okay, okay! Let's stop being so awkward and try to focus on the problem at hand."

"Who's being awkward?"

Malon felt Mido's arms snake around her waist. She giggled apprehensively. She hadn't even noticed that he'd stood up.

Malon turned around. Mido was considering her with ardent desire. She licked her lips shyly.

"S…so what should we d…" she began to stutter out before hot and heavy lips were upon her own.

When they parted, she stared at him. The change had seemed so sudden.

"I thought you were only up for corrupting freshman girls?" Malon said softly.

"Who says a fella can't change his ways?" Mido rested his forehead on hers and smiled warmly.

Malon blinked. Her head was spinning crazily. This was the last thing she'd expected tonight.

"Anyway," Malon said a little hesitantly, "What are we going to do about Zelda and Link?"

"Well, first we should probably try to figure out what to do about Marin."

"You're probably right about that."

"I know I am."

Malon swallowed hard and smiled at him, "It's really late. I should probably take you home now."

Mido smiled and nodded.

They went outside and as Malon was addling her horse, she felt Mido's arms creep around her again and she felt his warm lips nuzzle along her neck and caress her several times. Her eyes grew hazy with the sensation.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered throatily in her ear.

Malon smiled a little. He was very sweet.

She took him all the way home instead of dropping him off at Clock Tower. She wasn't sure how she felt, but after all, it really was very cold outside and he really was very sweet.

* * *

**FireFaerie Sooooo read and review people! The next chappie will be up by the end of the week so be prepared.**


	18. Honestly OK

**FireFaerie:** Like I promised another chapter from the lovely Silky. So read, review, and enjoy! Oh yeah…**Happy Easter** and Happy birthday to my bestest friend Melodious Halba Goblin! I don't even know what I put that because she hasn't been keeping up with the story. Bitch!

* * *

The next morning at school Malon was lost in thought. Mido had left her with a lot more to think about than she had bargained for. She was remembering those gentle pecks along her neck when she felt Zelda tugging on her arm. 

"Geez Malon! What's up with you? You're like in some kind of trance."

Malon shook her head and smiled, "Oh! It's um…nothing!"

Zelda looked at her suspiciously, "Okaay."

Malon giggled nervously, "So uh…what's up with you?"

"Well, if you had been listening, you'd have heard that I am seriously considering dating Fado."

Malon's eyes went wide. She had to put a stop to this.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Zel."

Zelda looked at her incredulously. Wasn't Malon the one who had said Zelda should find a good guy?

"Well why not? Fado's hot and the perfect gentleman."

"Yeah, but maybe it's still too soon for you to date."

"Too soon considering what? You're confusing me, Malon! I thought you wanted me to date someone!" Zelda protested.

Malon felt backed into a corner.

"Well…er…I'm just not sure you're ready!"

Zelda snorted, "Oh please! Dante is a non-issue and Link? I think we can see who his cock has dragged him back to!"

Malon heaved a sigh of relief when she finally found her opportunity, "That's exactly what I mean! You see how bitter you still are?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Zelda countered.

"Look, Zel, I don't want you to make a mistake and end up even worse off."

"Well, I couldn't do a hell of a lot worse than Link, could I?"

Zelda was growing agitated by Malon's sudden change of mind.

"Zel, are you even sure that Link is back with Marin. Have you even bothered to try and ask him?"

Zelda was in absolute disbelief.

"Wha…what are you saying! Malon, we've seen them together. Remember the parties?"

"Yeah, but what happened when you weren't paying attention? When you stormed off after seeing them?"

"They probably went off and fucked in some corner!" Zelda yelled at her.

"They're never hanging all over each other anymore at school like they used to and you know what a rancid bitch Marin is. How do you know she hasn't concocted some big show for you?"

"Okay, so they hide their encounters now! Big fucking deal, Malon! They're still fucking!"

"But what if they haven't been?"

Zelda was visibly shaken, "Damnit Malon! Sheik would know! He kicked Link's ass over it! My brother would know!"

Zelda was red in the face and very close to tears.

"Oh Zel," Malon put her arm around Zelda's shoulders, "You see what I mean?"

Zelda covered her face with her hands, "I want to be over him, but I can't! I just can't!"

Malon held Zelda as she crumpled to the floor and wept.

"Why does he have to be such an awful sleaze! Why did he have to choose Marin?" Zelda wailed pitifully.

Malon looked up and conveniently caught Mido and Link wandering through the crowded hallway. She made eye contact with Mido and looked at him helplessly.

Mido scanned the hallway nervously for any sign of Sheik or trouble and then he quickly yanked Link's arm and began to drag him towards the girls.

"What the fu…" Link began in startled protest.

"Just c'mon!" Mido told him sternly.

Link followed Mido through the throngs of people wondering if Mido had suddenly lost his fucking mind.

When they finally pushed through the crowd, Link was surprised at the sight of Zelda sobbing and a helpless looking Malon. A surge of hope and pity swept over him. He would make off with Zelda and hide them away for a while. He would tell her everything.

Link knelt down beside Malon who seemed thankful for his presence. He was puzzled and looked up to see Mido with a satisfied smirk on his face. Link wasn't sure what the fuck was up and he felt like he'd have a brutal need to slug Mido later for plotting something without him, but right now he was only grateful. He just wanted to hold his girl.

Zelda felt warm arms slip around her and pull her away from Malon. She sniffled as she was pulled into a broad chest by strong arms. She felt someone nuzzle the top of her head and heard him breathe her scent in deeply.

"Zelda," she heard Link's deep voice rumble and she froze for a moment.

She slowly sat up and leaned back into his arms to look at him and found him staring tenderly into her eyes.

Wondering what the hell was going on, she looked at Malon for an answer, but Malon was only smiling warmly at her. She would tell Zelda everything later.

Zelda then looked back at Link whose arms tightened around her ever so slightly as though he'd never let her escape them again.

"There's so much to say," Link told her softly. "I've wanted to talk to you for such a long time."

Zelda fought the urge to panic and flee. She swallowed hard.

"You have?"

Link nodded.

"What did you want to tell me?" she waited for him to respond.

Link felt his breath catch in his throat a bit, "That I…"

"What the _fuck_ is going on here!" screeched an outraged Marin.

They all turned to stare at her.

"Again, Link! _Again_? What the fuck do you take me for?"

Link was seething, "A lying bi-"

"No wait! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I don't fucking care anymore! You told me you were done fooling around with her you good-for-nothing lying bastard!"

"Link never said anyth…" Mido tried to defend him.

"You stay the fuck out of this _Mido_! It's none of your goddamned business!" Marin snapped at him.

"With the way you've been flinging your bullshit around I'd say it's everyone's business. Link never did anything to deserve this shit!"

"And I suppose you'd call him cheating on me with her nothing!" Marin pointed at Zelda, "You seriously expect me not to be angry about it?"

"Link isn't your boyfriend anymore. He doesn't want you Marin and you fucking know it" Mido yelled at her.

"Uh, yes fucking he is and he does!" Marin quickly countered and opened her mouth to continue.

"Don't put words into my mouth. I'm not your fucking boyfriend and I want nothing to do with you," Link growled loudly, interrupting her.

Link and Marin were staring daggers at each other. Suddenly Zelda stood up. She glared at both of them. She didn't know anything except that she was now very angry and that she'd had more than enough. She turned to Link.

"Fuck you. I can't believe I almost fell for your shit again. You broke my heart Link. You shattered it. So stop. Stop trying to fix the unfixable."

"Zelda…" she heard Malon say softly behind her, but Zelda was so angry she chose not to listen.

"And you." she strolled up to Marin, "I won't even waste my breath on a worthless cunt like you."

Zelda then stormed off leaving them all in shock.

Mido turned to Malon, "I guess we failed our mission."

Malon shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah…well.."

"Uh, what are you two talking about?" Link asked them.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Marin smiled maniacally, "Don't you think that's sweet Dante?"

Dante came up and snaked his arms around her and sniggered, "Yeah, that's pretty damned sweet."

"Your game is up Marin. Zelda is going to know the truth soon enough and there's nothing you can do about it," Malon told her.

"And who's going to tell her? You?" Dante sneered, "Are you even sure you can trust those two dickwads behind you?"

"More than I can trust you that's for sure" she sneered right back.

"Good point," Marin told her, "Be very careful now, Malon. Are you sure what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Oh, go fuck yourself sideways. Your pathetic mind games won't work on me," Malon told her incredulously while stifling giggles.

"Yes, but they have worked wonders on our precious Zelda and her idiotic brother."

"Well not anymore. We all know the truth Marin. It's over," Mido told her simply.

The seven minute bell sounded signaling that it was time to go to class.

Marin smirked and said nonchalantly, "We'll see. We'll see."

Then she and Dante walked away.

"I'm sorry guys, I've got to go to Zelda before she gets suspicious. I'll catch you later!"

Link opened his mouth to say something, but Malon shook her head.

"Mido can explain everything!" she called to him as she rushed off down the hallway.

Mido looked at Link who was looking at him expectantly, "Heh, guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Link told him smartly as they headed off to class.

Zelda couldn't concentrate on her classes at all. She noticed that Link kept stealing glances at her all through lunch. He was so obvious that Zelda was glad Sheik hadn't noticed and raised some hell. She wondered if he had really meant what he'd said. Did he really want to talk to her and if so, about what?

Zelda was also a bit downcast because Fado had suddenly taken a sudden interest in Cremia and was now spending a large amount of his time with her. Therefore, Zelda knew that her option of dating Fado was pretty much null. Still, she was happy for them. It must be nice to be with someone you're so fond of. She thought that it was too bad that she had to do without the guy she was so stuck on. She couldn't help it if she felt lonely.

After school, Zelda went to her normal spot to meet up with Malon before walking home. She was waiting patiently when she heard someone very near to her call out, "Hey babe! What's up?"

It was Ganon.

"Um…just waiting for Malon," she told him.

"You know, I'd really like to feel y…uuuhhh…take you out sometime. Just let me know when you're rea…available."

Zelda smiled at him, "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Ganon smiled and tried to be charming, "Please do."

Zelda grimaced at his poor acting skills and figured it was prime time to shoulder him off, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay! Bye Zelda," Ganon told her before strolling off.

Malon rushed over, "What the hell did that creep want?"

"He wants me to go out with him, of course! Malon you were supposed to save me!"

Malon was stiff with horror.

"You didn't accept did you!"

"Malon! You, of all people, should know that as a rule Zelda never goes with Ganon willingly!"

They both laughed and started out for Zelda's house.

"I did tell him I'd think about it though," she added mischievously.

"You had better not be thinking about it or I'll have to commit you," Malon laughed, "Ganon's a dirtbag. You know what he's really after."

"Well, maybe that's what I'm after," Zelda smirked and fueled the flame.

Malon stopped in her tracks and stared slack-jawed at Zelda.

"No. Sweetie, if you're looking for some feel good time I'll buy you a vibrator," Malon raised her fist and started waving it around, "I will nothave you sleeping with that fucking ork-ish goon!"

"Alright, alright!" Zelda laughed, "But seriously! Can you imagine the look on Link's face?"

Malon raised an eyebrow, "Do you really mean to tell me you're actually _accepting _Link's feelings towards you? That you _want_ to tramp around with Ganon just to piss him off?"

Zelda's breath caught in her throat. Did Link really feel something for her? Did she know it and just admit it? Was she denying them a chance at being together? It had once been one of her greatest dreams to be with him. Was it still possible?

Zelda shook her head and cleared it of these thoughts.

"No, Malon. Link doesn't like me, he lusts for me just like he does Marin. In the end it wouldn't matter what happened to me as long as he got his piece of ass."

Malon looked at her sadly, "I think you're wrong, Zel. Link cares very much about you. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

"What the hell, Malon! Yesterday you agreed with me and were calling him an asshole."

Malon gulped, "I know. Look, I know you've been upset. I know not being with Link is tearing you up. I also know you're lonely and probably sad that Fado has chosen Cremia over you. I'm sorry you're upset, Zel, I really am, but try to keep in mind that things aren't always what they seem."

Zelda looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "Malon, what's going on? What's happened that suddenly made you change your mind?"

Malon just looked at her silently.

"Malon, what is it that you aren't telling me!"

Malon sighed, "You really need to talk to Link, Zelda. You just need to do it."

"Malon, what have you done!" Zelda demanded desperately. She had grown so upset that her eyes were welling up with tears.

"C'mon Zel, let's get you home and we'll see what we need to do. You need to hear it from Link. Let him tell you everything."

Malon practically drug Zelda all the way back to her house and through the Harkinian's front door.

"Geez, Zelda!" Sheik ran over and hugged his sister when he saw her distraught condition.

"What the hell happened? Is it Link again? I swear if that ass did-"

Malon whirled around after shutting the front door, "Link is not your enemy, Sheik."

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed in angry disbelief.

"I said Link's not your enemy. It's someone else and I intend to prove it."

Sheik had lost all patience, "What's to prove Malon? I know Link better than anyone. I know what a dick he can be."

Malon was angry and fed it back to Sheik, "If you know him better than anyone then you know he's not your enemy. You know what your problem is? You never listen to anything other than what you want to hear and you don't think before you act. All you ever do is react and it isn't worth shit!"

Sheik was dumbstruck and just watched silently as the girls climbed swiftly up the stairs. Nobody ever spoke to him that way.

When they reached her room, Zelda curled up on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. Malon grabbed the phone off of the bedside table.

"Don't worry, Zel, this will all be over soon."

"Please don't!" came a muffled reply from under the pillow, "I've had enough. I want to forget any of this ever happened."

"Or maybe you mean you want to wallow in misery for the next twenty years of your life while _trying_ to forget about it. I'm not having it." Malon told hear matter-of-factly.

Zelda lifted the pillow slightly so she could see Malon.

"Who are you going to call?"

Malon clicked the "talk" button on the phone and replied, "Mido."

"I didn't know you and Mido were friends," Zelda said suspiciously.

"Well we weren't until just a little bit ago."

Malon dialed Mido's number and waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Malon!" Zelda whined.

"Shhhh…" Malon held a finger to her lips. Then suddenly, she began to speak.

"Hey it's me."

Zelda sat up and looked at Malon, waiting impatiently until this was over.

"Uh huh…uh huh…" Malon paused and then she giggled, "Yeah, Zelda too."

Malon winked at Zelda, but Zelda was only confused by it.

"Yeah, I agree…like we said earlier? Okay…okay…uh huh…see you then, bye!"

Malon hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Zelda asked her.

"We are going to meet them in an hour."

"What!" Zelda yelped.

"That's right," Malon smiled, "I'm sick and tired of you moping around, Zel. It's time to get yourself back together. Everything will be so much better soon, I promise. "

* * *

**FireFaerie:** So? Review people! 


	19. Somewhere Only We Know

**Notes from silkysun:**

**Hullo everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have just relocated from Houston, TX to Tulsa, OK and have been incredibly busy! I'm still not permanently settled, that will come when I get to close on my house on June 30th. Not to worry though, I still have this story under control and there is definitely more to come!**

**Although I was hoping to post this chapter along with a couple of oneshots in honor of my birthday, engagement, and relocation, I haven't gotten to finish editing on the oneshots yet. Did I mention I'd been busy? oO If you're interested in reading them, please check back later.**

**Also, I have gotten permission from Fire Faerie to go ahead and make comments under the Review section so I will be responding to your comments and making some of my own there if you care to check back for those! **

**Thanks for reading and on with the story!**

**FireFaerie:** After a bit of dialouge tweaking we give you the next chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Around forty minutes later Link and Mido started out on foot for Termina Field.

Link was lost in thoughts of Zelda. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, but he wasn't sure how he could express himself without looking like a dumbass. Sure he admired her physical beauty. Her violet eyes with their long sensual black lashes made butterflies flutter around his stomach every time she glanced his way. He loved her round, full breasts and the way her body tapered down to her slender waist and back out into her lovely curvaceous hips. He loved to run his fingers down her smooth back and over the soft skin of her soft bottom. These were all his very lusty thoughts of Zelda, but there was something even more. No girl had ever aroused such powerful notions in him.

Before he'd been with Zelda, they used to bicker regularly. Sheik had always thought it was because Link was like a brother to him so he must be like that with Zelda, but it wasn't so. No matter how platonic Link tried to keep things, Zelda was always there in the back of his mind. He had always been amused at, even enjoyed, their little arguments. It was further interaction with a girl who had always been a mystery. It was just that, he didn't understand her and something was extremely attractive about it. It also never hurt that Zelda with her seemingly innocent glances and graceful ways, was extremely beautiful and she was as kind as she was pretty. As Zelda had grown up, Link noticed the woman she'd become and he adored her.

Zelda's hold on her naivety and her joy with life's simplicities had always captivated him and as much as he'd tried to put Sheik's sister out of his mind, it had never happened. There was too much that Link wanted to know about her. She was an animal lover, like himself, and Link longed to be the one to teach her to ride horses as she expressed a desire to do. He could see her being the most beautiful and graceful rider Hyrule had ever seen. He wondered if she might be interested in farming someday and living life close to animals like him. There were so many things Link longed to ask her and he hoped that someday he would have the chance. Now that he was going to meet her again, his hopes were high.

"What did she say?" Link prodded at Mido.

"Only that they'd meet up with us in about an hour."

"An hour. Right."

"Yep."

"So where exactly are we going? Termina's huge."

"I think the grand scheme is to eventually wind up at Lon Lon later."

Link stopped, "What! We're going to Malon's house?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…I just never expected that somehow…you know I used to help her dad when I was younger?"

"No way! You! Farmboy Link? Yeah man, I'm never letting you live that one down."

As they kept walking, something finally clicked in Mido's head.

"Hey, what a sec!"

"Huh?" Link looked at him, a little perplexed.

"Just exactly how long have you known Malon?"

Link felt a little hot underneath his collar.

"Uh…a pretty long time."

"How the hell could I be your friend for years and never know that you and Malon are friends?"

"Because we're not! Malon's more of an acquaintance. I've just worked for her dad from time to time."

But Mido was suspicious, "What the hell, Link! How didn't I know something like that?"

Link began to grow angry. It wasn't like it was some big deal.

"Because it wasn't all that damned important! The most interaction we had was me helping her on and off her horses sometimes. I used to think she was a real whack-o going out into the field and singing to the cows and shit. It's only because she's Zelda's friend that I know she's not a total nut job."

Mido looked at Link, "Did you just say Malon sings to cows? Like she fucking serenades them?"

Link laughed, "Yeah!"

"That's really funny. Does she at least sing well?"

"Yeah, she's got a really nice voice actually, why?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"I was just curious is all," Mido replied in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Ah…so what's going on between you two?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Don't shit around with me, Mido. You may be getting off the hook right now but I'll beat the information out of you later."

"Ha, ha, ha. Like you could kick my ass," Mido grinned.

They kept walking towards the Dodongo City ruins when Mido finally turned to Link again.

"Hey, you're absolutely sure nothing ever happened between you and Malon?"

"Goddesses…nothing happened, Mido! I swear! We only had casual interactions. I couldn't be less interested in Malon!"

Mido laughed, "Okay, okay! Alright then!"

With that, they continued on their way.

At the Dodongo City ruins, Zelda nervously paced around in circles. Twenty minutes had passed since she and Malon had arrived, but to Zelda it felt as if she'd been there for hours.

"Zelda, calm down. Everything's going to be okay!"

"I can't! How did I get myself into such a mess? What should I even say to him?"

"Don't say anything at all. Let him do all of the talking. It's all he's wanted for a long time."

Zelda thought for a moment and then stopped and looked at Malon.

"Is there something going on between you and Mido?"

"I…I really don't know," Malon said uncertainly.

"Well why not?"

"Listen Zel, we can discuss that later. I think you should think about your own issues for now."

Zelda shrugged her shoulders and resumed pacing around.

Malon leaned her back up against one of the crumbling rock walls and thought about how glad she was going to be to get this over with.

Zelda was still pacing when Malon perked up.

"There they are!" she gestured towards two figures in the distance.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Zelda swore through her teeth.

"Relax Zelda! It'll be painless."

As Link and Mido approached, Zelda felt a strange mix of need, want, desire, longing, lust, hurt, and anger. She wasn't quite sure what to do. All she knew was that her stomach was churning and her heart was flip flopping in nervous anticipation.

Suddenly, Link and Mido were standing right in front of her and Malon. It seemed like no time had passed.

Link looked at Zelda and Zelda looked at Link.

"Hey," Link regarded her softly.

"Hi," Zelda responded just as quietly.

They both stirred when Mido began to speak.

"C'mon Malon. Let's leave these two to talk it out."

Mido extended his hand to her and she winked in reassurance to Zelda and then she went and took Mido's hand. As they walked off together, Link smirked.

_I knew that fucker was up to something_ he thought to himself.

Link and Zelda looked at each other again. Both felt awkward. Neither one knew exactly how to begin.

At first Link said nothing, but Zelda could see that his eyes were gleaming with hope. Without warning, he suddenly closed the space between them and took her in his arms. Zelda inhaled sharply in surprise.

"It's been too long," he said rubbing his cheek against her forehead. "You have no idea how much I've missed this. How much I've missed you."

Zelda swallowed and tilted her face up to look at him, "Then tell me."

"I will…but first…"

Link smiled and leaned into her. Her eyes went wide and then flicked shut in growing anticipation. She felt his warm breath upon her lips as his nose nuzzled hers. She felt his lips brush hers once, then twice, before his came to rest firmly upon hers. Zelda felt him sigh happily into the kiss and hug her a bit tighter. Finally, she felt his lips part ever so slightly and she opened her mouth to oblige him. His tongue slid between her lips tenderly and she swooned in the sweetness of it.

Before long Zelda and Link found themselves open mouthed and unrelenting. They reveled in the vastness of each other. Their hands began to travel over backs, arms, necks, faces. Their bodies rocked and swayed into each other in furious waves of passion that had been unrequited for far too long. Link felt his need surging up within him and it was all he could do not to lay his beauty upon the ground and take every part of her for himself.

Link kissed her deeply and Zelda felt herself lifted from the ground as Link pulled them behind some crumbling rock walls and out of plain sight. He just couldn't help himself; he'd been aching for her entirely too long. Zelda's back gently met a cold rock wall and she arched her back in surprise which sent her body pressing much closer into a very grateful Link. Zelda gasped a little as she felt his hand slide lightly and swiftly upon her stomach and under her bra. She shuddered as she felt Link's kisses and soft nips on her neck. Zelda brought her leg up and around Link's hip and he wasted no time at all in pressing his hot groin between her moist thighs and grinding into her. He ran his hand along the underside of her raised thigh, beneath her skirt, and grasped her smooth bottom and pulled her to him. His lips found hers again and led her on in a fiery kiss.

"Hmmmmmmm," Zelda moaned happily.

Link only wished that her panties weren't in the way and from the way Zelda was gripping his shoulders, he had a feeling she shared his sentiment. They could feel they wanted each other.

When their lips finally parted, Link leaned into Zelda again, pressed his lips up on hers, and mumbled into them, "I missed you so much."

He leaned back and his blue eyes drifted into the violet of hers.

"There's so much I want to say."

She nodded her approval giddily and responded, "Me too."

"Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk, okay?"

"Okay," Zelda giggled.

She knew if she sat down anywhere here her bottom would be covered in dirt.

Link chuckled, hugged her tightly, and kissed her once more.

"Okay then," he said, took Zelda's hand, and began to lead her off to some place a little more private.

Zelda hoped what Malon said was true. She believed her best friend now. After the way Link had doted over her just now, how could she not? She knew now for sure that everything was going to be okay. They made their way around a few crumbling walls and down a pathway when a voice disturbed their retreat.

"Well, well, well!"

Zelda felt Link wretched away from her.

"Just where the _fuck_ did you think you were going! I thought we agreed after the incident this morning that we were going to talk this afternoon and then I find you with her _again_!" Marin screamed at him with his arm in her grips.

Link just sighed and didn't say anything for a moment. He was frustrated and too in disbelief. Was this really happening _again_? How did she find them? Was Marin stalking his ass? Geez, he was really fucking sick of her shit.

He replied very calmly which threw Marin totally off guard, "Marin, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you _even_ start with me! You can't play innocent, Link. I won't let you do this to me and I won't let you do this to Zelda either!"

Zelda stared at her incredulously. Had Marin just said what she thought she'd said?

Link arched an eyebrow at Marin.

"Alright, please tell me what the hell you're talking about this time, because I'm afraid you've really fucking lost it now," Link told her still calmly.

"Well, first you've been a cheat for years…"

"Bullshit!"

"And you're lying again…"

"What the hell are you doing here, Marin!" Malon demanded.

She was absolutely fuming. She and Mido had come running at the conflict they'd heard unfolding.

"I'd shut the fuck up _right now_ if I were you!" Marin warned her so forcefully that Malon did just that.

This really pissed Mido off and a dark look came over his charming features, "Marin, I don't know what the fuck your deal is, but you're treading on _very_ dangerous ground!"

"It doesn't matter anyway!" she hissed at Mido nastily, "I'm not really here to talk to Link anyway. I'm here to speak with Zelda."

They were all shocked at this and could only stare as Marin approached Zelda.

"I want you to know that I'm only about to tell you this because I care," she looked sincerely at Zelda.

"Like hell you do, you manipulative…"

"Shut up, Link! You've done enough! I'm putting an end to your conniving ways. Once Zelda knows the truth she can decide what to do for herself!"

Zelda gulped and nodded for Link to hold off. She wasn't sure why she was going to listen to anything Marin had to say, but she was curious at what could be so direly important that Marin was bringing it straight to her.

"Zelda, Link has been cheating for years. I only stayed with him because of how much I love him, but I can't anymore and neither should you. I want to prevent you from having the same heartache he's caused me. Will you at least hear me out, please?"

She looked at Malon who gave her a look that said, "I wouldn't, but it's up to you."

Zelda looked at Marin and swallowed hard, "Okay."

"Zelda…" Link started.

"No really," Zelda hushed him, "It's okay."

Marin nodded and continued, "Firstly, Link and I never officially broke it off. He's been cheating on me with you."

Link felt his blood boiling beneath his skin. He was fighting the urge to explode on Marin.

"Secondly, how well do you know your friends, Zelda?" Marin eyed Malon, "There are infidelities here that you don't know about because only I have uncovered them _and_ I have the pictures to prove it!"

Link clenched his fists together hard. What was this sneaky bitch trying to pull?

Marin took a small stack of photos from her purse and handed them to Zelda.

Zelda licked her lips nervously and began to look through them. Malon, Link, and Mido watched Zelda's face as its expression grew more and more pained. She gaped, her mouth open, eyes dilated in horror as she looked from Link to Malon and Malon to Link.

Finally, Zelda turned her lovely face to the ground and shut her eyes tightly. They heard her sniffle and breathe out raggedly.

"I…I see," she said softly, her voice quivering as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Zelda dropped her hand to her side and let the pictures fall and spray out upon the ground. Not even a moment later she turned and ran – ran fast as the breeze would take her away from everyone. They could hear her bawling as though it was all she'd ever do again her entire life long.

"Zelda!" Link tried to call out to her, but it was no use.

He wheeled around to see Marin, her face plastered with a triumphant smirk. She began cackling maniacally at him.

"What have you done!" he shouted right in Marin's face, angrier than she'd ever seen him.

Marin laughed louder.

"What the fuck have you done!"

Link turned to pick up the photos and Dante came out and snuggled Marin.

"You were fantastic, my lovely little Manx, a real Dietrich in disguise. Even I started to believe you," he cooed to Marin.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. There in his own two hands he was holding photos of he and Malon on the ranch from the past couple of years. They were photos of friendly moments and good times at the ranch when he'd worked for Malon's dad. All the pictures were of him and Malon smiling at each other and having good times together. Viewed separately or in an album with other photos they would have looked simply like two friends having some fun together, but even Link had to admit…

There were photos of them chasing each other from the day when all of the ranch hands had gotten into an egg war, sheer exuberance plastered on their faces. There were pictures of Malon helping Link learn how to milk a cow, placing her hands upon his teaching him how to gently and effectively handle the cow's teats. Very striking were a set of photos of a time when Malon had lost her balance dismounting one of her horses and had blundered right into Link and they had tumbled to the ground together in a tangle of limbs and Malon had landed halfway on top of him. Link remembered how they'd been so embarrassed and so harassed by the other ranch hands that they were both red in the face for several hours afterwards.

Most damaging were some photos from one of the several ranch hands' outings to Lake Hylia. Link and Malon had taken a row boat out around the lake before the boat was overturned by their hooligan friends also working at the ranch. Malon was out in a pretty sun dress and a large hat relaxing across from Link who was paddling them out. They were talking and smiling at each other. It looked very date-like. Link very carefully noted that somehow every picture Marin had in her collection only had Malon and him visible in the photo even though there had been at least ten other people with them at all times. How was that even possible!

Link knew that it was all innocent, but it looked bad. No, worse: It looked _terrible_. Any of those photos could easily be explained away by he and Malon, but _fuck_ did it look awful. Damn it! Marin had effectively fucked it all up again. How the fuck had she acquired these shots anyway? Although they were more recent than not, these photos weren't even all from the same years. Even though she was wicked, Link had to admire Marin's cunning. He wouldn't have thought it possible to put together some simple shots of Malon and him and make them look like a couple. Fucking bitch.

Malon and Mido wandered up behind Link.

"Oh shit," Malon gasped in a tiny little voice.

"So uhhhh…when were you two planning to tell me about this? I thought you said there was nothing between you two, _Link_!" Mido pouted.

"There's so not and there never has been!" Malon protested.

"It sure doesn't look too platonic to me," Mido stated dejectedly.

Marin and Dante were chuckling behind them, Malon glared at them fiercely before turning her attention back to Mido.

"I swear, every little bit of it can be easily explained but shit does it look bad!" Malon told Mido and then turned to Link, "How the hell do you think she got these!"

Malon took the photos from Link's hands and flipped through them over and over again in stark disbelief.

"Do you like them? They're quite incriminating, don't you think?" Marin cackled.

"How the fuck did you get these shots? Geez Marin, I knew you were a fucking psycho, but now you're a stalker too? You have really flipped your goddamned lid! You would've had to have been following me around for the past several years to get these shots!" Link roared in outrage.

"Oh please, Link! I only wish I could've done that well on my own," Marin snorted, "Vaati's really good with his camera, isn't he? I had to give him head a couple of times to get them all, but I always knew those photos would come in handy one way or the other."

It was then that it clicked in Link's mind. Vaati! That ass! That squidly little asshole was _never_ without his camera and he'd worked at the ranch almost every time Link had been there. Nobody liked him hanging around because he was such a slacker and did nothing but dick around with his camera all day long. He was also a real creep as far as the girls on the ranch had been concerned. He always hung out with Ganon and was a real slime ball. None of them had been able to figure out why Malon's dad had kept him on staff for so long.

"What the fuck is this! The events in these photos all happened last year and before! Nothing even ever happened between Link and I and you know it!" Malon snapped at Marin.

"None of that matters! They've served their purpose very well," she smirked, "Really Dante gets all the credit here. Once we found out about Vaati's photos we knew we had the bait to reel in our pretty little fish. The plan was simple: sidle up to Zelda and make her think I was so concerned about her feelings. Ha! What a gullible little girl!"

Link, shaking all over in a violent rage, stormed right up to Marin. He raised his arm to back hand her and paused in mid air. He closed his eyes and as much as it pained him, he lowered his hand. When he opened his eyes again, they were ablaze with pent-up hurt and vindictive fury. Dante was seething and looked as though he was about to attack, but Link couldn't give a shit. He was satisfied. For the first time ever, Marin looked terrified. She knew very well what hells Link was capable of unleashing.

Link growled in a very deep, very terrifying voice Marin had never heard in all the years she'd known and dated Link, "You're extremely lucky you're not a guy. I've never wanted to hit someone so badly in all my life!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link suddenly heard coming up fast behind him.

Before he could even turn to see what the hell was going on Malon blew by him in a whirlwind of absolute hate and passionate anger. She punched Marin in the jaw with her right hand and then elbowed her hard in the chest.

Marin gave out a dull grunt before toppling over backwards. She had no time to recover before Malon was all over top of her.

"You stupid bitch!" Malon screamed, "I'll fucking tear you to pieces!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggh!" Marin howled in rigid pain as her own blood flowed over her face and into her mouth.

Marin tried to clamber away and Malon yanked her hair and head backwards. Before anyone could react Malon was on her knees over top of Marin's middle. She busted at Marin's face, arms, and chest with her fists. Marin raised her arms over her face. She scratched back in desperation at Malon with her talon-like nails.

"How dare you! How fucking _dare_ you! I fucking hate you! I _hate_ you! I fuck…ing…hate…yooooouuuuu!" Malon shrieked between punches.

Marin just screamed and screamed in horror as the blood began to fly.

The guys, all stunned to shit suddenly sprung into action. Link and Mido pulled Malon away, fists still flailing while Dante pulled Marin out from under her while getting pummeled a few times himself.

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill her!" Malon hollered.

"It's over," Mido tried to calm her, "It's alright now. It's okay."

Malon collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms were torn and bleeding from where Marin's nails had dug in and run ragged rips down her flesh.

"No it's not okay! She fucked it all up! She took Zel from Link and made her think I betrayed her! She's destroyed Zeeeeeeel and made her blame it all on me!" Malon wailed into Mido's arm as he stroked her head comfortingly.

Mido looked at Marin and saw that she was definitely worse for the wear. Her nose was gushing blood and her lip was split wide open. The large purple shadow of a bruise began to form where she would inevitably develop a black eye. More bruises were beginning to form all over her chest, arms, and face and she was bleeding all over from scrapes Malon had dealt her body.

Link and Dante's eyes met in solemn understanding and pure hatred. They nodded to each other in some sign of sick agreement. This would not end nicely, but for now it would have to be postponed.

"Next time," Link told him.

"Next time," Dante echoed his sentiment.

Then they all parted ways.

* * *

**FireFaerie:** Review, review, review! 


	20. Do I Look Like A Slut?

**_FireFaerie:_ Ah! So I know Silky and I have bee MIA for a while and you guys are really pissed. So so _sooooo_ sorry for the delay. This story and all of its fans mean a lot to me and I'm so sorry you guys had to suffer and wait. I really hope this won't happen again. Love you guys!**

**_A short note of apology from silkysun:_**

**Hi everybody. I just wanted to tell everyone how sorry I am that this update has taken so long. Things have been extremely chaotic since my fiancee and I moved into our new house. Basically, we have been in and out of town a whole bunch, unpacking, building our own fence and just being generally busy, but thankfully we have our horses and all of our animals at home and in one place now and things are starting to calm down a whole bunch. It's pretty difficult for me to describe what setting up even a small farm like ours entails in just a few words, but it's been constant turmoil. I want to thank so many of you for your overwhelming patience. I know there have been some complaints because the story hasn't been updated in a while, but I will be attempting to make up for lost time here. Also, if you'd like to reach me personally with complaints because it has been ME who has held the story up, please feel free. You can find my responses to some of your comments under the 'Reviews' section and may look up my profile and email me that way. As a few can attest, I will respond to emails and I appreciate them complimentary, angry, or otherwise. :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheik was lounging on the couch in front of the TV flipping through the channels looking for something good to watch when a tear-streaked, red-faced, sniffling Zelda burst in the house and zipped up the stairs, letting the front door slam shut behind her. Sighing heavily, Sheik placed his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hand. Zelda's behavior was growing increasingly irritating to him. As much as Sheik felt bad about things that had happened to her, he couldn't take much more of her melodramatic bullshit.

"Was that your sister?" Mrs. Harkinian leaned in the doorway from the kitchen looking concerned.

Sheik glanced up at her with his face still in his hand and just nodded. He watched as his mom dried her hands on a towel in the kitchen and headed through the living room and up the stairs. Sheik buried his face back in his hand and braced himself for the inevitable. Zelda had no idea that their mom had come home from work early, mostly because it was something that happened rarely. He also knew that lately, when Zelda was in one of her moods, she wanted to be let alone and was aggravated with anyone who tried to comfort her.

Not a few moments had gone by before screaming erupted upstairs. It lasted only a couple of minutes, but Sheik's nerve was gone. Zelda could yell at him, tramp around at school, and sleep with his best friend, but she was _not_ going to scream at their mom for nothing and get away with it.

Sheik sighed as Mrs. Harkinian slowly descended the stairs wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at Sheik and swallowed hard.

"Well," she murmured, "I...I guess your sister's not in a good mood."

Sheik felt forlorn when his mom began giggling pitifully. She smiled brightly to cover the fact that she had just been crying, which made Sheik feel awful. He felt like doing something, but found in matters of female emotions that he was completely hopeless. Helplessly, he watched his mom stroll to the coat rack by the front door and pull her coat on.

"Ah well, Zelda's a teenage girl," she said as cheerfully as possible as if trying to explain away what had just happened.

"I think I'm going to go out to the store. Please don't bother your sister while I'm gone. She's going through something," she tried to smile reassuringly again, which just tore at Sheik's insides.

Mrs. Harkinian pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her wallet and walked over and place it in Sheik's hand.

"I haven't seen Mido and Link around lately. Why don't you take them over to that restaurant you guys like?"

Sheik stared at the money in his hand for a moment. If his mom only had any clue about recent events, but he knew that knowledge of what had happened would break her heart.

"Okay, mom," Sheik muttered and gave her a soft smile.

"Okay then," she replied while opening the front door. "I'm off then! See you later."

Sheik went to the front window after she closed the door and made sure she was gone before ascending the stairs. He was absolutely furious with Zelda and he knew what was about to happen was not going to be pretty, but Zelda had to learn she couldn't be a bitch to their mom at her whim just because shit was happening to her.

In a few moments he found himself examining Zelda's bedroom door. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, then opened it.

"I told you to go the hell aw..." Zelda clammed up when she realized she wasn't facing her mom.

Sheik saw her tousled hair and tear-streaked puffy face and nearly lost his resolve for a moment, but then he reminded himself of his poor mom.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Zel?" Sheik said calmly, his eyes growing narrow.

Zelda could tell he was really furious, but she didn't care.

"Fuck you!" she snarled, her face contorted with anger, "Get the hell out of my room, Sheik!"

"What right do you think you have, doing that to mom?"

Zelda jumped up out of her bed and rushed toward him as if to shove him out of the room.

"I don't have to listen to this, and I don't have to answer to you!"

"Do you realize that this is the first night mom has had off in over six months! She sacrifices all the time for us and look what you did to her!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know that since all this shit started, you've become a royal cunt! You have no right to treat us like this just because _you_ fucked up!"

Zelda was astonished. Sheik really had some nerve.

"I...I fucked up! You asshole! Do you even know what I've been through! My heart is broken! I lost my virginity to some jerk who..."

"And I lost mine to some bitch years ago who didn't give a damn about me and slept with my friend and tore our friendship apart. Shit happens, Zelda! It doesn't give you any right to treat other people like crap and yes, even if you don't want to admit that you fucked up, I don't think I have to elaborate with you that there were two parties involved in your...indiscretions. You had a choice, but our mom came to comfort you even after her long day at work and she didn't have a choice as to whether you'd bitch her out or not. She didn't deserve that and you know it!"

Zelda opened her mouth and then shut it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sheik was right. She really had been a bitch to both of them for no good reason. She also realized that now that her best friend was gone, they were the only two people she really had to trust and the thought of angering them and being alone was too frightening to cope with.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I've been going through a lot lately. I've just been upset and yeah, I guess I really hadn't been dealing with everything well."

"Damned right you haven't! Usually you have your head screwed on so well. I haven't ever seen you so unstable."

Zelda sighed and continued, "I'll try to be better, alright?"

"Alright," Sheik said with an encouraging smile, "You're my only sister and you know I'll do anything for you, including helping you through this. Trust me, Zel, I know it hurts like hell, but you've got to get over it at some point."

Zelda looked at the floor and nodded.

"I know," she uttered sadly.

"Well, when you're ready come downstairs and we can go out and get some ice cream. I don't really know too much about it all, but I've heard it's supposed to cheer you up."

Zelda just nodded. She felt a lump in her throat. Sheik was such a wonderful brother sometimes.

"Okay, I'm going back downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

Zelda watched thoughtfully as he left her room, shutting the door behind him. She stared at the door for a few moments before she felt something creeping down her cheek. Brushing her shaky fingers delicately along the ridge of her cheekbone, she pulled them back from her face and saw they were damp.

_Was she really crying again? Why should she be crying again?_

Zelda stifled her laughter.

Yes, why should she be crying while everyone was so happy? Why should she be sad while Link and Malon were so satisfied with themselves? She wouldn't allow herself lose control anymore. There was no reason that she should be ridiculously miserable.

"That's it!" she told herself aloud, "If Sheik says that I need to get over it, then get over it I will!"

With that, she rushed downstairs to meet her brother. Afterall, tomorrow came more quickly than not and it would indeed be another day.

The next morning, Mido drug himself into his first period class and slouched into his desk. He sighed deeply, dropping his backpack at his side and slumping over the top of his desk.

Yesterday had been a messed up day and he wasn't terribly sure today would be any better. At least he had Malon. She was a great comfort right now with so much turmoil going on. Last night they'd talked on the phone for over an hour and they'd sent each other into fits of laughter many times. Malon had an uncanny way of making things very funny even when situations seemed somewhat desperate. Mido really loved that about her. Maybe tonight he'd take her somewhere nice. Goddesses knew they both needed a break.

_**THUMP!**_

Mido jumped straight up in his seat and was startled to find himself staring up into the face of Sheik.

"This is from my mom."

Mido's eyes followed Sheik's arm down and found his hand had just let go of a cup of steaming coffee.

"And this," Sheik gestured sitting another cup on Mido's desk, "Is for...well, you know."

Dumbstruck, Mido just stared at the two cups in front of him. Was this happening? Suddenly, he shook himself out of his stupor.

"Uhhh...thanks?" he said with a wide grin and a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I can't break my word to my mom, you know. I couldn't get the food like she told me so I figured coffee would have to suffice. You should thank her."

With that, Sheik turned and walked off to go to his first class. Mido watched his retreat thoughtfully. Sheik was nearly to the door of the classroom when Link rushed in, brushing shoulders with Sheik. Link, with his back as rigid as a lamppost, jumped and awkwardly faced Sheik with bewilderment written all about his face.

Sheik returned Link's gaze cooly. He glanced down at the cast on Link's arm, then looked Link in the eyes again and cocked an eyebrow. Sheik then glanced back over his shoulder at Mido who had been watching this exchange with some concern. Finally, he gave Link one more look before he turned and skulked out of the room, all the while looking at the floor.

Link watched Shiek leave the room and dashed over to his desk beside Mido. Some people who had been at the party where Sheik had snapped Link's arm began to whisper amongst themselves.

Sliding into his desk, Link gave Mido a disquieted look. Mido grinned at him smugly and placed one of the cups of coffee in front of him. Link stared at it, clearly puzzled.

"That is from Sheik...ohhh uhhh, I mean Sheik's mom," Mido told him, smirking all the while.

Link quickly looked up at him.

"You mean?"

Mido just kept smirked and nodded. They both knew that Sheik had to be cooling off some, otherwise he would never bring himself to give them such a gesture, even if it was for his mom. Mido couldn't wait to tell Malon. Maybe today would turn out better afterall.

"Mido!" Malon called as she made her way quickly over to him at lunch.

"Hey babe!" Mido cheerily retorted.

He hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey babe?" Link sniggered mockingly, "What was that about nothing much going on between you two, Mido?"

Mido threw his arms up in the air sheepishly and Malon just hugged his middle tighter and stuck her tongue out at Link.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Link muttered to them as he spotted Marin pitifully limping across the cafeteria with some of her tramp friends.

Marin looked terrible. Despite being a stupid bitch, Marin actually was quite a pretty girl and although she'd carefully tried to cover some of the damage Malon had dealt her, there was no possible way to cover her huge black eye and swollen lip and nose. Link knew he'd never seen Marin look worse. He almost felt sorry for her.

He watched as Marin and her crew discovered them, and suddenly Link was glad they were halfway across the cafeteria from those bitches. They were all glaring at Malon.

"Bitch," Marin mouthed at Malon.

Yeah, he'd felt sorry for Marin...almost.

Malon burst into a maniacal cackle behind him.

"Did you see that! She had the _nerve_ to call me bitch!"

Mido joined in her laughter and Link turned and smiled at them. He thought it was nice that they were so happy together.

"Hey Malon! Link and I have some exciting news to report. Sheik paid us a friendly visit this morning!"

Malon's mouth went agape.

"No way!"

"Yeah! We couldn't believe it either, but it happened. Maybe he's becoming an old softie, eh Link?"

Mido and Malon turned to look at him when no response came.

"Link?" Mido asked again.

Again there was no response. Link was intently studying one of the large stairwells into the cafeteria. Mido and Malon followed his gaze.

A siren with curves that would make the goddesses go green sauntered down the stairs. She was dressed in black high heeled boots that cut off below her knees and a little form fitting black dress just within school code limits. Ganon's arm was draped about her shoulders like a fleshy boa. Her long, very straight hair shone raven black. When she lifted her elegant face to scan the cafeteria, her violet eyes flashed seductively and dangerously and a twisted smiled played about her proud lips as though she kept many secrets, none of which would be revealed.

The three watched in horror as Ganon leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. She made eyes at him and giggled.

"Zelda," Link winced.

Malon couldn't believe her eyes. Had Zelda really dyed her prized honey-blonde hair to a coal black? She felt tears beginning to pool that she knew she couldn't hold back. Was Zelda really so destroyed that she had brought herself to this? That fucking Marin! She had to have some hand in this transformation.

Malon looked over at Marin to see the half-jealous but contented smirk up on her face. She watched as Marin signaled to Dante who was on the far side of the cafeteria and he smiled at her knowingly and began to make his way toward Zelda.

Meanwhile, Mido had spotted Sheik out at a table with some of his friends. Sheik had buried his face in his hand at the sight of his sister coming down the stairs with Ganon. As Sheik looked up again, Mido could see he was clearly not amused, in fact, he looked more than a little pissed.

Finally, when Zelda was within earshot, she turned and faced Ganon.

"Well Ganon, thanks for walking me to lunch," she said a bit tauntingly as Ganon handed her backpack to her.

"No problem, beautiful. You know, you're more than welcome to come sit with me," Ganon suggested while eyeing her up.

"Thanks so much, but I did already tell my brother I'd meet him at lunch," she gave him a little pout.

"Alright, little princess, just know the offer stands open."

Zelda smiled again and nodded a bit at Ganon as he walked off.

It was at about this time that Mido and Malon realized that Link had gotten up and was wandering over to Zelda. Panicked for a moment, Mido looked over at Sheik to find that he had gotten up and was now leaning up against a column with his arms folded over his chest. He seemed to be watching with keen interest and even a little...was that amusement?

Link approached Zelda's back. Goddesses, she was breathtaking even if she'd changed her beautiful hair. Link felt a little self-conscious, as he usually did around her. He wasn't quite sure how to begin so he just took a deep breath.

"Zel, what are you doing?" he desperately asked.

Zelda wheeled around with one eyebrow raised and a very amused expression on her face.

"Ah, Link. How does this look suit you? Does it meet your couture tastes?"

Link took a deep breath to regain his composure. This wasn't what he'd expected at all.

"Please, Zel, you don't have to do this to yourself."

Zelda just smirked and giggled a little.

"What's the matter Link? Aren't I the culmination of all your desires," she purred as she stalked toward him and breathed in his ear, "Don't you want to take me home and do dirty, dirty things to me?"

Link felt a shiver tremble up his spine as she whispered her provocative words. Damn it, she was teasing him!

"Well, Link?"

Link sighed in frustration. It was embarrassing that she knew just how to make him lose all resolve.

"Look, Zel, this is really nice and all, but it just isn't you."

Zelda snorted and laughed as though he'd just said the most absurd thing she'd ever heard.

"Cool off, Link. I'm just playing around. I thought I'd do well to try browsing a bit. You know, maybe start with some friendly fucks just to test the waters. That's the sort of thing you do right? Maybe you can give me some _advice_ on how to get started."

Link's jaw nearly hit the floor. What was wrong with this picture?

"N..no Zelda! You don't understand!" Link protested.

"I don't understand what? That you enjoy having more than one girl around to fuck whenever you feel like it. Or maybe I don't understand that you and my supposed best friend just had to have each other. Where is _Malon_ by the way?"

"Zelda, I have _never_ been with Malon. I just worked for her dad for a while. She's dating Mido. Just turn around and look at them!"

Zelda just gave him a look of doubt.

"Please Zel, why won't you believe me? Why won't you believe any of us? Don't you see that we're your _friends_! That I...that I care for you _deeply_?"

With that, Link pulled Zelda quickly and snugly into his arms. Zelda, slightly flustered, looked up at him with her large doe-eyes. With their faces just inches apart, Link gazed into her with such an intensity that she wanted to believe his every word.

"Zelda...I..."

Link felt a hard hand on his shoulder.

"Is this guy bothering you, Zelda?"

Link immediately recognized that abhorrent voice. His anger and desperation surged as Zelda pushed his arms away.

"No Dante. I can handle him just fine. Thanks though."

"Just trying to look out for your well-being," Dante tried to reassure her.

"Hmm...the last time you _looked out _for my well-being, I believe I found myself kneeing you in the ribs and running for my life. Or have you forgotten that little incident?"

"No, just hoping I can make things up to you. I can lose my temper easily sometimes," he sulked.

"Ha! Is that all you have to say for yourself? Well, I'm afraid if you'd like to _make it up _to me, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

Dante pretended to look stung, but just looked more irritated than anything else. Link was stifling a chuckle in spite of himself.

"And what are you smiling about?" Zelda demanded, "Aren't you two just about the same?"

"Zelda! No!" Link seethed.

"Ah! It doesn't matter anyway. Most of you are the same to me," Zelda brushed them off with as much care as if she'd swatted a fly.

Link wasn't sure whether he was more aghast that she'd just looped him in with Dante or the generalization she'd just made about guys. _His_ Zelda wasn't a whore. What the fuck was wrong with her?

As Zelda wandered off toward her brother's table, Dante snarled with delight at Link.

"Wow, she's really a haughty little bitch now isn't she? Admit it, it's hard not to admire our handy work. Maybe if she's finally flat out rejected you, I can put my hands all over her again. She did say _friendly fucks_, right?"

Link was quick to issue a threat, "I _swear_, Dante! I will fucking kill you if you touch her and you're already in for more than a good beating."

"Go ahead and try to beat me with one arm. Let's see how long you last. When is that stupid thing supposed to come off your arm anyway?"

"Why? Feeling anxious?" Link smirked evilly, screwing up his charming features.

Dante didn't have time to answer before a shrill voice was heard.

"Zelda!" Marin called hobbling up to her.

Zelda looked at her with amused disdain.

"Zelda, you look amazing! I never would've guessed black hair would look so good on you. You should come hang out with me and the girls for lunch! We can share so many things abou..."

"Sorry, but I make it my habit not to associate with filthy lying whores like you."

Marin doubled back in horror. Link and Dante were both equally shocked. Zelda was just full of surprises today.

"But...but I thought we could be friends," Marin pitifully explained.

Zelda chuckled, "You may have thought you had me all figured out Marin, but you're very wrong. The only reason I believed you at all about Link and Malon was because you had the pictures to prove it. While I found the evidence pretty much irrefutable and admirable as your gesture may be, it doesn't discount your history as a lying bitch. Ta ta, now."

As Zelda walked off, Marin's mouth hung open. Link had never seen such an indescribable stupor on Marin's face and he could not have been prouder of his girl for putting it there.

Suddenly, Zelda swung back around, but only for a moment before she continued walking to slam Marin with a comment for always being such a nasty tramp.

"Oh, and by the way Marin, you look like shit. Just thought you should know."

Suddenly, Marin was incensed. She wobbled up to Zelda as quickly as her tender legs would carry her and gripped her arm tightly to spin her around.

"Just who the fuck do you believe then?"

Zelda smiled devilishly and glanced back over her shoulder at where Link and Dante stood, "I don't believe any of you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FireFaerie:** Sooooo how was it? Come on now. I know you hate us but review! Review!


	21. Take A Bow

Video Games » Zelda » **Just B E T W E E N Friends** B s : A A A Author: Fire Faerie2 1. When I think about you I touch myself 2. Good Morning Starshine 3. No 1 Crush 4. I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal 5. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me 6. These Words 7. Rollercoaster of Love 8. Just Let Go 9. Trash Me 10. Utopia 11. The Dumbing Down of Love 12. Sandpaper Kisses 13. Junk of the Hearts 14. Perfect Vision 15. Erase Rewind 16. Wicked Game 17. Wild Horses 18. Honestly OK 19. Somewhere Only We Know 20. Do I Look Like A Slut? 21. Take A Bow 22. I Don't Like It Like This Fiction Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Reviews: 732 - Published: 03-11-05 - Updated: 02-22-07 id:2300382

**FireFaerie**: Okay...so my last entry is _still_ in full effect but here is the chapter Silky has been working on. It's her last chapter guys so read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

"Goddesses that feels great!" 

Link stretched his arm as far as his stiff joints would allow. It was Thursday and his orthopedist had okayed the removal of his cast this morning. Everyone in the doctor's office had been surprised at how quickly Link's bones had mended tehmselves. His mom had proudly proclaimed that it had been all the milk Link drank.

Checking his watch, Link was glad to see that the lunch bell would be rining in a few minutes. He was damned hungry. He also hoped Mido had made good on his promise to pick up Link's assignments for that morning.

Link carried his doctor's note into the school office to check in.

"Hey Link!" Saria's honeyed voice greeted him as he approached the check-in counter.

"Hey Saria. What are you doing here?"

Saria smiled brightly, "I'm the before-lunch admin assistant. Here, I'll check you in!"

Link handed her his doctor's note.

"Oh! You got your cast off! How does your arm feel?"

"Really good, actually," Link chuckled.

"Well that's good, huh?"

Link just smiled in response. Saria was such a sweet girl. He knew that dating someone and being friends with them were two different things, but he just couldn't understand how Mido could say such bad things about this spritely girl sometimes. He watched as she pulled out a long list and checked a box next to his name.

"So…are you all geared up for Karikio Village's Halloween festival this weekend?"

"Oh crap! I forgot completely about it!" he said sulkingly.

Ordinarily, he, Mido, and Sheik would have been planning their costumes for three weeks now. In the past, they had liked to have three different costumes for each day of the festivities. He guessed he'd just been so messed up with everything going on that he'd forgotten about it completely. He wondered why Mido hadn't mentioned a damned thing about it though.

"Wow, Zel's got to have you pretty screwed up for you to forget about the Halloween fest. It's your favorite event of the year!"

"Yeah, well, I guess without Sheik and with Mido having other priorities things just aren't the same this year."

Saria giggled in recollection, "It's too bad really, you guys had some of the greatest costumes!"

She suddenly looked down at her watch.

"Well, I'm off here! C'mon, we can walk to lunch together."

Saria came out from behind the office counter and Link held the door open for her as they stepped out into the hall to go to the cafeteria.

About thirty seconds after they'd started down the hallway, the lunch bell rang. Link had the urge to dash down the hall to witness Zelda's entrance today, but he refrained. There really wasn't any point anyway. Since Zelda had shown up with her black hair two days ago, Link had been nothing but disappointed and hurt with her appearances.

While he did have to admit she looked damned good in her new little outfits, the sight of her flirting and hanging all over other guys was just killing him.

"So how are things…you know, with Zelda and stuff?" Saria prodded delicately.

Link's gaze graced the floor.

"You've seen her hair, right?"

"Mmm hmm…I've seen the whole change. You're still interested though, right?"

Link sighed, "Yeah, I just don't know what to do. Everytime I get near her, it seems like something fucks it up for me. I think maybe I need a break. Zelda's so bitter right now that I'm not sure I could reach her even if we could have a few moments to ourselves."

"That's really too bad. You know, if you need evidence of Marin and Dante, just remember what I told you about them in that back hall after school. They're still there most days and if anything they're antics are getting worse."

By now, Link and Saria had just about reached the cafeteria.

"Hey, Saria," Link smiled at her, "Are you going to the fest?"

"Me? Oh…oh no!" she laughed a little pitifully, "All of my girlfriends have dates this year and you know I'd usually be going with Mido but…but he's…well, you know. I'll probably just stay home and do schoolwork or something."

Link just looked at her blankly for a moment. Of all the people who might be sad, someone as sweet as Saria was not one of them. Things hadn't been fair for either of them lately. Link thought for a moment, before asking her his next question.

"Hey, how would you like to go with me?"

"Uh, well, Link…" Saria stuttered uneasily.

"No! Not like that. I mean, just as friends, you know? I don't think there's any reason we shouldn't go to the best event of the year just because everyone else has a date or whatever."

"Y…you really mean it?" Saria squeaked excitedly, "I…I mean you wouldn't mind going with me? If it's too awkward…"

"Oh c'mon Saria! Of course I mean it! We've been friends for a long time. There's nothing to worry about. Let's just go and have a good time."

"Yay! I'm…I'm so…HAPPY! Thank you, Link!" Saria gave him a brief and delighted hug.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6:30. Cool?"

"Sure! I'll be ready! I'd better go now, but I'll se you then!"

"Okay Saria! See you!"

Link wandered off to meet Mido and Malon. He felt a lot better knowing he'd made someone so happy, but now he had to figure out what the hell he was going to wear. A moment later, a handful of papers was thrust into his face.

"Here's your damned assignments," said a disconcerted and puzzled Mido, "How's your arm?"

Link stretched it out as fara as possible for Mido and Malon to see.

"It's still stiff and the doctor said I should have my full range of motion back soon depending on how hard I work on it. Feels really great though."

"Cool. So what's up with you and Saria?" Mido pressed.

Link cocked an eyebrow at him and Malon looked over at them suspiciously.

"Well, for your information," Link said smartly, "We made an executive decision that since neither of us was _invited_ to the Halloween festival this weekend, we'd go together as friends so we wouldn't have to miss it."

Mido was silent for a moment before dumbly replying, "Oh."

Malon blinked blankly at Link for a bit before speaking.

"Nobody invited you?"

Link shook his head.

"Mido and I have been working on our costumes all week. I guess we just didn't think…"

Link shrugged his shoulders, "It's cool. I completely forgot about it until Saria just mentioned it. Guess I'll have to figure out about my costume pretty quick though."

"Geez Link, I'm sorry Mido and I forgot to mention anything."

"No, really, it's cool. I hope you guys have a good time tomorrow though. Even after Saria mentioned it, I thought about not going, but I figured why not? She's a _good friend_ and I obviously can't take Zel like I want."

"That's…that's good," Mido swallowed.

"Mido, are you okay?" Malon tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course. I just…it's a little awkward. You and me hanging out with my ex…you know?"

Link furrowed his brows, "If you don't want to hang out, it's all good. Besides, I thought maybe you and Malon would want some alone time this weekend."

Malon smiled, "I'd like some alone time, Mido. Why don't we plan some times to meet up though? I'd hate to totally miss you all weekend."

"Yeah," Mido said dryly, "We should meet up."

"Uhh…cool," Link uttered gingerly.

He was a little bit disturbed by Mido's awkward reactions. He hoped he hadn't just made some huge mistake.

"Hey, there's Zelda," Malon voiced and gestured in Zelda's direction.

Zelda strode across the cafeteria takling animatedly with Fado. Today she wore a tight black and red striped top that laced up in the front and echoed a corsette design with sleeves and no real boost. She had a pleated black skirt and her knee-high socks were striped like her shirt. She wore black high heeled pumps and her dark hair was tied high in a ponytail with red ribbons. Several of her school books were presssed firmly against her breasts.

Link sighed, "How come she always has to look so amazing no matter what look she chooses?"

Suddenly, Fado snagged Zelda's hand and pressed it firmly to his lips. Zelda giggled like mad at his gesture. All the while, a dangerous look passed over Link's face.

"Shit!" Malon exclaimed audibly, "Well, at least it's not Ganon."

"No, no it's not Ganon. It's worse. Much, _much_ worse," Mido piped up.

"What do you mean?" Malon asked curiously.

"Fado's really sly," Link continued for Mido, "He's _really_ good at getting laid."

"But he's supposed to be the perfect gentleman!" Malon stated somewhat panicky.

"Oh yeah, he is to all the ladies, but we guys know what he's really up to," Link muttered while glaring at Fado.

Malon placed a comforting hand on Link's arm and tried to set him at ease.

"I think it'll be okay. If there's one thing I _know_ about Zelda, it's that she's not easy."

"That is, if any of us know anything about Zelda anymore," Link lamented.

The bell rang for them to go to class and they all picked up their books.

Mido turned to Link , "Well, I guess we're off. You want to come with Malon and me to plan stuff for this weekend after school?"

"No, thanks for asking, but I've got a lot of catching up to do on my costume and some other things to do tonight," Link declined.

Mido looked at him doubtfully, but then he smirked.

"What do you have to do? Go home and jack off? Like you really have other pressing things to do."

"Hardy har har, fucker! Just so you know, this arm isn't going to get working by itself. I have to do exercises to get the damned thing working right."

"Alright, fine," Mido huffed, "We'll give you a call tonight then. If we're going to meet up at the fest, we need to start making plans."

"Okay, talk to you tonight then," Link said making his way off toward class.

The next afternoon at 5:48, Link glanced in his bathroom mirror and was impressed at how Hispanic he'd made himself look in such a short time. His hair was jet black and slick back a bit.

He went into his bedroom and put on his costume. Then he looked in his floorlength mirror and sighed with relief. He absolutely hated it when his costumes looked like crap and that's why he'd started so early in the past. Now that his reflection was a considerably believable Count of Monte Cristo, he felt very proud of himself. He felt extremely grateful that he had so many costume pieces left over from he and his friends' tinkering for past fests and parties.

Link was just noticing a few scuffs that he could quickly buff out of his boots whne his phone started ringing. He grudgingly picked up the phone and lazily answered.

"Hello?"

"You still haven't called to ask me to the fest tonight."

Link heard muffled male and female laughter in the background. He didn't say anything as he tried to discern any of the voices.

"Well Link? Aren't you even going to ask?"

"Why would I be asking you?"

"We've always gone together in the past. I thought maybe you'd be feeling some nostalgia by now."

"Like you can't find a date, Marin," Link's voice was laden with sarchasm, "Don't be ridiculous. You know very well I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Besides, I have a date. Why would I need to ask you?"

"What?" Marin screetched, "But that's impossible! Zelda's going to the fest with Fado! Who the hell can you possibly be going with?"

"A very _nice_ young lady, unlike you," Link replied smartly and proudly now that Marin was seething.

Marin sniggered spitefully, "Are you certain we're not speaking about rosy here? I think you're shitting me. I think you and miss palm are gonna cozy up tonight."

Link just sighed. Geez Marin was so stupid. She was just reaching for insults now.

"She's just a good friend Marin and that's all you need to know."

After that he hung up the phone. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 6:08 p.m. Quickly, he grabbed his boot polish and buffer brush and went over the scuffs in his boots and then hustled downstairs and out the door.

At 6:28, Link found himself knocking on Saria's door a few minutes early.

"Goodnight mom!" he heard Saria call from inside before the door opened.

Out stepped a lovely little fairy wearing a short green top and a puffy short green skirt with leavees, vines, and flowers sprouting throughout. Her midriff was well exposed as was her bust. Her deep green hair was pulled into a thick, slightly frizzy, but pretty braid with vines with leaves and small flowers woven in. She was shimmering from all the glitter that covered her and her make-up was all in silver and greens. On her back was an elaborate set of large wings shimmering silver and green with bits of blue. A small pair of leather thong sandals adorned her feet.

"Whoa! You look awesome, Saria!"

Saria grinned, "And you are the most handsome count I have ever seen! I have no idea how you get that crappy Halloween hair dye to work so well for you, but everytime you've put that stuff in, it looks natural."

Link chuckled while walking her to the car.

"Slightly damp hair and a wet comb. It mostly washes out that night. Two days and your hair's back to normal."

Saria pulled off her wings and placed them in the back seat before they jumped into the car and headed off for Karikio Village. Knowing it would take the better part of half an hour to get there, Link flipped on some music. They listened to some classic rock for a bit before Link felt the need to say something.

"Saria, I want you to know that Marin decided to call me and ask me why I hadn't asked her to the fest right before I came to pick you up."

Saria snorted with laughter and smirked, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had a date with a lovely lady who was a dear friend," Link smirked back.

Saria gasped and blushed and then burst out laughing.

"I…I can't believe…you told her…**_that_**!" she eeked out between waves of laughter.

Link shrugged, "I didn't lie."

Saria just kept laughing.

"Seriously though," Link started, "If there's trouble…"

"I'll tell her to shove it!" Saria stated smugly.

"Really, Link, you're such a sweet guy. I never understood what you were doing with her lousy bitch ass anyway!"

Link raised an eyebrow. Had Saria really just said the words "bitch ass?" He came to a stop sign and looked over at Saria meaningfully.

"Saria, really, thank you!" he said before hitting the gas again.

"Well, I never liked Marin the whole time I was dating…" she paused to compose herself, "Mido and we were all hanging out together. Marin was such a lousy tramp and a bad fit with you. You and Zelda are such a good match. We really need to get you guys back together."

Now it was Link's turn to blush.

"You really think that about me and Zel?"

"Oh yeah, since all this started, a lot of people have said you'd be a great couple. It's just that a lot of people also think you screwed it all up when we both know that's not true."

"Really?" Link felt at a loss of words.

"Really and truly," Saria reassured him with a smile.

"Hmm…" Link mused happily and was quiet for a bit.

"Saria?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"How…how do you stand it? You know, Mido with Malon?"

"Barely," she said sadly, "But you deal…you just deal."

Link glanced over at the lovely spritely girl and was stricken by the misery on her sweet face. After Mido's reactions earlier today, Link wasn't sure Mido was over Saria. He had a feeling that deep down, Mido still had feelings for her, but he didn't dare say anything to get her hopes up. Link knew that only time would tell.

"Link, if you get time to be with Zelda this weekend, I want you to go and hold her for all it's worth," Saria commanded, "Don't worry about me if we get separated. I'll figure something out."

"But Saria, I don't think…"

"Damn it! You're Link! Stop being all emo and turn back into Link!"

Link gaped at her in genuine surprise.

"Don't give me that look, Link! You need to stop dragging your ass around and feeling sorry for yourself. Normally you're so assertive and cool about everything. Zelda's toying with you and you're playing right to her whims. If you ever want Zelda back, you're going to have to step up and take control back. You are the guy who used to be able to sweep any girl off her feet. Become that guy again and Zelda will fall for you once more."

"Okay, Saria, okay," Link chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Saria asserted, "You're cunning, mischevious, smart, and damned hot if you don't mind me saying so. Zelda's so bitter that you're going to have to break her. Make her play to _your_ whims. Change her mind and make her see that you're still the guy that she adores. You know how to do it. You know what must be done. Get your ass out there and do it!"

By the time Saria was done, Link's face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Yes, you needed and deserved a swift kick in the ass. Also, you're welcome!" Saria grinned.

Link scratched his head in humiliation with one hand.

With a meek smile he responded, "You know, you're right."

Then they laughed together as Link pulled into the festival parking lot.

* * *

FireFaerie: SoOoO...review.

* * *

Return to Top 


	22. I Don't Like It Like This

FireFaerie: Let's start off by giving thanks to **John Doe** for saving the story. You frickin rock. Now...on to the story.

* * *

The two pulled into the dark parking lot sparesly lit by street lights. Saria looked over to him with a smile, but even as he shut down his vehicle, she noticed he was off in another world, busy trying to sort things out. After turning off the car, and placing the keys in his pocket, he placed his hand back at ten and two, and clenched the wheel with all his might. 

"Nervous, Link?" Saria asked, and Link shuddered a bit. "Is it obvious?" He asked sheepishly, and Saria punched him on the arm playfully.

"You're shaking, for Goddess' sake. Calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of. Again, like I said, become that guy that could sweep any girl off her feet... you just need to be more assertive and confident, that's all." She said, with a sweet smile.

Link sighed, as he looked over. "But what if-" But he was cut off by Saria immediately.

"There's no WHAT IF, Link! Stop being such a bitch to Zelda! You're letting her ride you all over the place, can't you tell she's just trying to make you miserable for what she thinks you've done? Step up and be a man!" She said, in a more assertive voice than Link realized such a small girl could muster.

"Uh..." Link said, astonished.

Saria smiled. "See? Assertive, huh?" She said with a laugh and another playful punch as her trademark dazzling smile showed itself once more. "I'm not in the Drama Club for no reason..." She said, as she stepped out of the car, and closed the door behind her.

Link took in a deep breath. "Ok... ok, swauve, saavy... gotta be the old me... take control. Take. Control." Link said slamming his palms against his forehead. Saria tapped on his window.

"Gonna stay in there all night, and miss the Masquerade?" She said, and he grinned.

"Never." Was his response, his words reminiscent of his days gone past.

He stepped out of the car, a simple smirk on his face as he straightened his tunic, and adjusted a prop rapier he had ... liberated from the fencing club at school. Who'd have thought he'd be a part of that group... that was one of his most well kept secret, that he desired to keep secret. He felt fencing, although to himself, was a great hobby... was not overly socially accepted. The two continued walking into the school, and into the gymnasium, which had been converted into a dance hall.

As Link walked in, he immediately scanned through the party to see who was where, and what was what. He had to make sure absolutely nothing went wrong with his plot.

"Hey, Link!" A familiar voice called, and Link spot Mido and Malon wading through people to approach them. Malon was wearing a flowing white gown, with golden sandals, and a laurel wreath in her hair, dressed in Athena garb. Mido, had followed suit and was dressed in roman armor, a sheathed fake gladius at his belt.

"A roman warrior, eh?" Link said, cocking a brow, with a grin.

"Yeah, what about it...?" Mido said, looking at his outfit. "I like it, Malon picked it out for me! I think it makes me look rugged." He said, with a grin.

Link pat him on the head, as if he were a child. "Yeaaah. Mido, rugged? I didn't realize a five-four high-schooler could be considered rugged." He said, and Mido frowned, and made an obscene gesture towards Link's face.

"Well you know what, in your eye, Link. In. Your. Eye." He said, and Malon whacked him sharply for that.

"That's disgusting!" She exclaimed shrilly, and Link snickered even more.

"What's more disgusting is the amount of porn Mido has stashed in his bedroom. Look in a shoebox in his closet if you ever get the chance, Malon." Link said with a grin, and Malon's eyes shot open wide.

"Please tell me he's joking, Mido..." She said, turning to him, with a disgusted and solemn expression on her face. Mido's expression itself had become solemn as well.

"That was uncalled for, Link." He said, just before he ran off, with Malon chasing him directly behind. Link broke into hysterical laughter.

"That's for the jacking-off remark yesterday..." He said to himself, and looked to his side, expecting Saria to be there, but she and her fairy wings were nowhere to be found. "Saria...?" He said, looking around frantically.

"I'm back here..." She said, from behind Link, sounding abashed.

"Why're you hiding, Saria?" He asked. She stepped out from behind him with a red face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can't stand seeing them together..." She said with a sigh, heading over to a chair near a table that was covered with a black spiderweb cloth. "I just always thought, him being the big nerd he was, he'd end up just coming back to me, and I could prove to him we're meant together, and we could be happy again..." She said, laying her head in her arms.

Link sat besides her, and placed a hand on her back, with a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it... who knows, maybe Malon will get sick of the perv, and dump him. She's always been a bit fickle, although down-to-earth." He said, and she sighed.

"Maybe you're right..." And she lifted her head to scan the room. "Hey... who's that...?" She asked, pointing to a man, garbed in clothes similar to Link's normal clothes, but black. Link's eyebrow raised, and suddenly, a pang of worry shot through his system. This new person... was approaching Zelda. Zelda was garbed in a dangerously short black dress, along with rather risque leather thigh boots. Her black locks were tied up in a bun as a pair of cat ears adorn her head.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this person... something about him isn't right..." He said, as he tapped Zelda on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him, a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Zelda asked, not caring to soften any verbal blows. She wanted to root out all the weaklings... she was tired of men who came onto her, but couldn't back it... she wanted a strong man, no man who couldn't take her edge. The person smiled gently, pointed canines shining in the dance's dim light.

"Can't you tell? I'm the school's village idiot!" He said loudly, taking off his hat, exposing ash colored hair, and crimson eyes as he motioned towards Link. Suddenly, Link felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as his eyes slanted dangerously. This new guy... is now his number one target. Link walked off calmly, taking his walk of shame, into the bathroom.

The new guy turned back to Zelda who was laughing viciously. "I don't think I got your name, beautiful lady." He said, placing his black hat back on his head.

Zelda looked this newcomer over, sizing him up. He looked suspiciously like Link... but he proved he wasn't... he had just embarassed the real one. This one, was tan skinned, not like Ganon's... but healthier... sexier. Zelda began grinning as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "Well... it's very ungentlemanly to ask a lady's name without introducing yourself." She said seducingly.

"Well, what would you do if I was to tell you if I wasn't?" he said, his crimson eyes glinting dangerously in the light. This, paired with his devilish smile... sent shivers down her spine... something she hadn't felt since that heated night with Link. The man smiled. "Well... I might as well be a gentleman while I can, before I can't control myself... the name's Damien Ezra Black. Those close to me, though..." He said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "Call me Dark." He said, and Zelda giggled.

"Then Dark it is..." She said, winking at him, twirling her black hair. He smiled, and pulled her close. "May I ask a dance of you?" Dark asked, his hand straying from her back to her lower back, where she placed a hand on his. "Are you calling me a slut...?" She said, with a smile that dared him to say what was running through his head... that happened to be the one he didn't think with.

"No, forgive me... my blood gets a bit hot when around women of your calibur..." He said, as he took her to the dance floor as the song shifted to a slow one.

Link stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. "I'm gonna kill him. Gonna kill him. Gonna kill him. Going. To. Kill. Him." Link said, his pulse throbbing in his temples. "Kill who, now? Too bad a pansy like you couldn't fight to save his life." A familiar voice said from behind.

Link spun around, fists clenched, and teeth bared. There stood Sheik. "Don't get on my nerves, Sheik." He said, stretching his newly healed arm.

"It would be a SHAME to have your arm broken after it got out of it's cast." Sheik said. Link looked him over in scorn, and he was dressed like a ninja. Fit his personality to a tee. He had a small kudachi belted to his waist, and a mouth wrap, and his head wrapped, covering most of his golden hair. "But, I'm willing to put aside the fact you screwed my sister, literally and metaphorically, if you're willing to do me a favor." He said, pacing around Link.

"I was watching my sister... and I blame that I have to do this, because of you... that she dresses and acts like this now. But... it seems this new kid is making his way into her pants, and she doesn't even realize it." He said, glaring at Link, obviously holding back intense hatred. "There's something about him... that's like you... but worse. What you did to her... he'll do thirty times over, I think. There's something just..." He said, pausing, staring at the floor, and walking over and locking the bathroom door. "...wrong about him. In those red eyes of his. Something malevolent." he said, looking to Link. "You can make up for what you did, by being my little puppet bitch, and doing what I say, and finding dirt on this new kid." He said, and Link looked to the bathroom door. "And what if I refuse?" He said, and Sheik's eyes danced dangerously. "Then I was right, and you never did love my sister. Prove me wrong, I dare you. I hoped to god when all this happened, that you did love her, and that this would all go back to normal... but it got worse and worse. I hurt one of my best friends. Now I'm giving you another chance. If you can do this... and if I'm right... and I'm often not... this new kid will be no good for her, and I'll give all the credit to you, and be your witness. You don't have to... but right now will determine if you're still the man I thought you were." Sheik said.

Link didn't have to think for a moment. "I'll do it."

* * *

FireFaerie: So...what do you think??? 

Review!!!


	23. I Can't Take It

**FireFaerie**: _Sooooooo_ sorry that I haven't posted this chapter yet. Been busy with life. Anywhoooo hope you enjoy.

Oh, and thanks again to Operation Jonny for writing yet another excellent chapter. You rock.

* * *

Sheik patted him on the back happily. Link could almost hear him smiling from underneath his face wrap as he said, "That's what I was hoping to hear."

"So, what, we're buddies all over again?" Link asked with one eyebrow cocked.

Sheik laughed as his eyes regained a stern stone-like quality. "No. You know what you'll have to do if you want to mend a broken friendship," he said as he headed over to the locked bathroom door and quickly unlocked it. "Just don't blow your cover or I'll disavow any knowledge of this discussion and any chance you'll have will flutter away on the wind like a helpless leaf caught in an updraft." He swept his hand upwards for effect. "No pressure, right?" He then opened the door and people flooded in.

Link stood there listening to the assimilated voices complaining about the bathroom being locked as Sheik vanished into the crowd effortlessly. Link shook his head and left the room. Returning to the party, he scanned the tables for Saria. There she sat, looking perfectly miserable. Link snuck up from behind her and placed a hand on her head causing her to jump.

"Why so gloomy?" he asked sympathetically while twirling a chair next to her around so he could rest his arms on its back as he faced her.

"It's just Mido..." she said with a sigh and placed her head in her arms.

Link scratched his chin. "Well, look at it this way." He paused to poke her gently. "I think he still likes you."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Or at the very least, it seems that way," he said, giving her a reassuring nod.

Saria gifted him with a half-hearted smile.

Link looked towards Zelda and the man that he'd newly begun to hate. "Wasn't she supposed to be here with Fado?" he asked.

"Supposedly," she said with a shrug as she scanned the floor for him. "There he is! Apparently, he was off getting some drinks for himself and Zelda." Her words were lathered in discourse as she noted the bottle of vodka protruding from his pocket.

"That slimy fucker was gonna spike her drink!" Link growled.

Fado's brow furrowed as he noticed the new guy dancing with his date. He walked calmly up to Dark and tapped him on the shoulder. "Unless you want a tall glass of punch smashed into the side of your skull, I'd advise you to quit dancing with my date." he informed smoothly.

Dark laughed and turned around. "You don't say?" he asked in smirking challenge while sizing Fado up.

"I do." he retorted simply and smiled suavely back at him.

"In that case..." Dark paused to release his hands from Zelda's waist, face Fado completely, and pull the glasses from his hands "...I'll take these. Violence is completely unnecessary."

"Glad you saw it my way." Fado smiled.

"If you say so," Dark said, then grinned maniacally as he took a deep swig from one of the glasses and poured the other one down Fado's ruffled musketeer shirt.

Fado's face turned bright red.

"Hey, what's that on your shirt?" Dark pointed to his chest.

Fado looked down momentarily, and Dark burst out into a broad devilish smile.

"Made you LOOK!" he exclaimed as he turned his finger into a fist and drove a fierce upper-cut into Fado's chin. He then closed his hand around his face and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out quickly and efficiently. Nimbly and confidently, he slid the now unconscious Fado under a nearby table.

He walked back up to a very shocked Zelda. She appeared almost frightened. Dark just smiled sweetly.

"Sorry about that, I don't take to threats very well. That, and in this world, it's survival of the fittest. I want you to be all mine and you were apparently with him tonight. Hope you don't mind being rid of that loser," he told her and ran his hand across her face affectionately.

Realizing her mask had fallen; Zelda put up her façade again and smiled deviously. "Not a problem whatsoever. I _like_ strong men, but the minute you even _think_ of laying a hand on me..." she trailed off while sidling up to Dark, much to his pleasure...

And much to his dismay when he realized her fist was clenching around his package. "I will feed you your own appendage." she whispered with a dangerous gentleness.

Dark gulped, wincing painlessly. "Aye." he responded and Zelda relinquished her vise-like grip on his precious belongings.

Link's eyes darted to where Zelda's hand had hid itself. "Where did she just put her hand?!" He exclaimed.

Saria shrugged. "I don't know, honestly, but it's very unlike Zelda to do something like that." She stated at Link's concerned look. "Why don't you just go over there and steal her from him? I'm sure you can more than take him. He only looked tough because Fado's a wimp."

Link nodded determinedly. "Alright, that's it!" he proclaimed, standing up and straightening his tunic as a relaxed, firm look entered his darkening azure eyes.

Saria looked at him. "What's it? Don't do anything you'll regret, Link!"

Link smiled calmly at her. "I won't," he told her. Those few words brimmed with his returning charisma.

Link strode through the crowd with his eyes trained on his goal, his ultimate motive, and his love for Zelda: a burning passion he had never felt for any woman in his entire life...

...when his vision was cut off by a whore in a bunny outfit.

"Hey there Link! Where's this date you were telling me about? Looks to me like you got none," Marin said smugly. Her costume barely skirted by school regulations and showed as much flesh as humanly possible.

Link scowled. "She's-"

But Marin cut him off as she began rubbing his chest. "Who really cares, Link? Wanna dance? Maybe go in the bathroom and do some more than that?" she questioned, giving him a suggestive wink.

Link swatted her hand away in disgust, but Marin just smiled wickedly.

"I'm sure you're more than aching for some good hard sex figuring your little slut of an ex doesn't put out for you anymore-"

"I am SICK and TIRED of your SHIT, MARIN!" Link roared lethally. "You better watch your FUCKING step from now on because if you EVER get in my way again, I WILL pay Ganondorf to stuff your ass full of his radioactive cock."

At the commotion, Dante pushed through the crowd and found Marin.

"Marin what happened?" he asked. His face was red with hate and his eyes were glazed and crazy.

Link saw a glint of silver in the dim light of the dance floor and was stunned. Dante had a knife! For some odd reason, his fear for his life caused the world around him to decelerate and, as if to savor his impending doom, he couldn't seem to move his limbs. Was he going to die?!

No... he couldn't die here. Not now... not when he hadn't proved his loyalty to Sheik... not when his undying love for Zelda had not been fulfilled... NO. He was NOT going to die. Suddenly, he realized he could move, as his blood pumped with renewed vigor, and adrenaline fueled his body.

"_Move..._ and you'll die, Dante." Link threatened as blood dribbled down Dante's neck.

Link had unsheathed his rapier at breakneck speed and with great control, had leveled the slim tip with the underside of Dante's chin. It penetrated the skin just deep enough to, ironically, get the point across.

"Drop. The knife." Link commanded deliberately.

Dante's face was crimson and his eyes were clouded over by the controlling toxic addiction that Marin pushed through his veins. Link looked into his eyes, and he could see the influence of drugs affecting his inhibitions... normally, he would've never done something like this, it would've compromised their little smear campaign on Link's name.

Off to the side, Zelda stood with Dark. Her eyes were wide with horror as she tried to peer over the gathering of people. "Oh my Goddesses! Is Link ok?" she gasped out, as Zelda's innocent caring inner self came out at the prospect of Link potentially being killed.

Dark looked over the people easily. "Link's perfectly fine. Very quick chap, he is." He chuckled. "Buuut, we ought to get out of here soon. I'll give you a ride...my treat." he offered with a sideways smile. Suddenly, a dangerous darkness entered Dark's eyes as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"That'll be quite alright. Thanks though," Sheik said, looking at him sideways, with one crimson eye bared.

Dark's red eyes quickly brightened up. Although of the same color, Sheik and Dark's eyes differed. Dark's were comparable to the color of a deep pool of blood, shed from thousands of dead left from war. Sheik's were more akin to the color of passion, of feeling. Ironic, considering he barely ever acted upon such things. The two peered into each other's brotherly crimson eyes which were both born of the same affliction. It was an affliction many noted but few could portend. After a few moments of silently reading one another's eyes, they parted.

Dark bowed his head slightly to Zelda. "I'll see you soon, beautiful..." he promised, with a smile, that sent shivers down Zelda's spine, making his way for the door away from the two.

Sheik looked to Zelda with silent eyes. "We need to get out of here. Some snitch called the cops, and the police will be swarming this place soon."

Zelda nodded. This situation was getting way too heavy for her tastes. As she and Sheik headed towards the back door, Zelda glanced over her shoulder. Through the dispersing crowd, she finally saw Link holding Dante at bay with his rapier. She noted how he'd never looked nobler... or sexier, for that matter, she thought deviantly as she followed Sheik out with one eye on Link, as they headed out of the door and into the parking lot.

Link pressed the tip deeper and Dante winced. "I'm not kidding! If you don't drop the knife, I won't be held responsible for any decapitation that may happen to you..." he warned, all seriousness embodying his voice.

Dante dropped the knife.

"That's right." Link smirked. As he closed the distance between them, he kept the pressure on the tip of his blade against the soft spot under Dante's chin. Kicking the knife aside, Link withdrew the blade from his chin. "Sleep tight," he said as he slammed the hand-guard of his blade against his temple, knocking Dante clean out.

"You deserve the headache you'll have in the morning, bastard. And stay away from Zel, if you can still hear me." He spat venomously as he added a swift kick to the ribs of his unconscious foe.

Link sheathed his blade and looked towards the table that Saria had been sitting at. When he didn't find her there, his confident smirk faded a bit. "I wonder if she saw me being _assertive_" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the sirens of police cars began blaring over the music. People began scrambling and scattering in all directions. Link sprinted towards the nearest door attempting to make his way out of the school. All of a sudden, a cop in a SWAT team uniform and packing a twelve-gauge shotgun turned the corner into the dance hall.

"FREEZE, OR I'LL SHOOT!" the officer blared at Link, noticing he had a weapon.

Link froze and placed his hands in the air. The SWAT team began frisking the other party-goers and checking them for weapons. An officer read Link his rights as another agent disarmed and slapped cuffs onto him for assault and possession of a potentially lethal weapon in public.

One word flowed through his mind amongst a myriad of meaningful thoughts:

Shit.

* * *

**FireFaerie**: Now review! 


End file.
